Una promesa de amor
by kikitapatia
Summary: Porque en la vida la mejor forma de rendirle honor a alguien es vivir según esa persona lo hubiera querido para nosotros, seguir viviendo y no sobreviviendo, aprendiendo a reír y ser feliz de nuevo y tal vez, solo tal vez volver a encontrar el amor... (Advertencia: muerte de personaje)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** SB no me pertenece.

.

Este va por ti, porque hoy sería tu cumpleaños. Extraño tanto tu risa, tus bromas, no hay un día en que no te recuerde, tu amor por la vida, echo de menos tu espíritu navideño, te sigo amando tanto...

* * *

.

Después de tener una maldita pesadilla donde ella no quería ni verlo, Ren recapacitó y se decidió a ser sincero y contarle toda su verdad. Fue en un viaje de nuevo a Karuizawa, ambos actuaban en los papeles principales en un drama romántico, y él la tenía que besar...

"La más agria de las verdades era mejor que la más dulce de las mentiras", escuchó la frase en una película y dándole la razón al personaje, se decidió.

Enfrente de las aguas del lago, cuando estaban a solas, justo al atardecer, él le contó toda su historia. Empezando por un niño roto que había ido a acompañar a su padre en un viaje a Kyoto, donde conoció a una pequeña que no dejaba de llorar. Él quería verla sonreír así que cuando ella le preguntó si era un príncipe de las hadas no la desmintió. Todo valía la pena por ver su sonrisa una vez más.

En el transcurso de la confesión sin saber cómo o cuándo, Ren le tomó la mano, ella la sintió helada, tal como aquella vez del accidente en el rodaje de _Dark Moon_ y supo que él estaba sufriendo, así que en vez de irse, valientemente decidió quedarse y escucharlo hasta el final.

Las palabras fluyeron así como las lágrimas en el rostro de ambos, la verdad había sido dicha.

—Kyoko, solo quiero que sepas que te amo profundamente, que te he dicho la verdad porque quería ser yo quien te la dijera, quería por una vez en la vida no ser un cobarde con respecto a ti. Tú te mereces todo. Y quisiera ser yo quien te lo dé. Pero es tu decisión y entenderé. Sea lo que sea que decidas.

Después de que Ren se confesara a Kyoko y esta entendiera que él no quería ni jugar o burlarse de ella, que fue simple y clara cobardía de su parte, miedo a perderla, terror a que lo odiara y se alejara de él. Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se soltó de su mano. Se paró y caminó hacia el hotel sin decir una sola palabra y él la dejó partir, se quedó viendo el lago, con el corazón partido.

Se presentó al día siguiente en el set, antes que nada Tsuruga Ren tenía la fama de ser el actor número uno, el que nunca faltaba al rodaje ni llegaba tarde, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de amor y dolor.

Ella ya estaba ahí al otro lado del set, había llegado antes que él y la estaban maquillando para la escena. Su escena romántica sería la primera en ser grabada. Algo había cambiado en ella y él lo supo al instante porque cuando, durante el rodaje, él confiesa su amor, ella le contesta con un simple:

—Yo también te amo tanto.

Ren toma el rostro de Kyoko entre sus manos y al fin la besa, el tan largamente esperado beso no es el de sus personajes sino el de ellos mismos quienes, con la excusa de la toma, por fin se perdonan, las lágrimas vuelven a acudir a sus rostros y Ren limpia las de Kyoko con tiernos besos, mientras que ella le pasa las manos por las mejillas. El director y los compañeros de reparto aplauden tan bella escena cuando el primero grita: "corte y queda" sin saber que la pareja no estaba actuando.

.

* * *

N.A. Este fic, a pesar de lo que leen, no será un Ren x Kyoko, así que por favor a los que no les guste, no lo lean y nos evitamos disgustos, ¿les parece?

Bueno como sabrán, dos amigas, que quieren permanecer en el anonimato, me echaron un reto y aquí estoy yo con esta nueva locura.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo después, con la aprobación de Lory, Ren dio a conocer en un programa de entrevistas tanto, su verdadera identidad, como su noviazgo con Kyoko. Acudió con ella, nunca la vio tan nerviosa. Y no es que su relación fuera un secreto pero, tanto Yashiro como Lory pensaban que era mejor darla a conocer en un programa serio y evitar las malas informaciones en las revistas de chismes y cotilleos. Así que allí estaban, él como Hizuri Kuon, luciendo por fin su rubio cabello y sus ojos verdes que hacían suspirar a más de una en el set y ella a su lado, hermosa y sonriendo a más no poder, pero él la conocía bien así que le tomó de la mano como una silenciosa muestra de amor y apoyo. No se la soltó durante toda la entrevista.

Ren contó que ellos se conocían desde su niñez y que aunque estuvieron mucho tiempo separados él nunca la olvidó. Siempre llevaba en su memoria y en su corazón a la pequeña niña de coletas que conoció. Ella era para él el modelo de joven japonesa que siempre admiró y cuando se reencontraron no pasó mucho tiempo para que él cayera enamorado profundamente de ella.

Ren también explicó que nunca antes le había dicho nada a ella porque era una actriz principiante y no quería que los logros de ella fueran atribuidos a que eran por ser su novia, quería que Kyoko brillara por su luz propia, que se ganara el corazón del público japonés como había conquistado el suyo —se llevó la mano de Kyoko a sus labios y ahí enfrente de toda la audiencia le besó tiernamente los nudillos mientras la miraba a los ojos, Kyoko enrojeció violentamente y la entrevistadora, Hanabi Yasuraoka, se quedó muda, con la boca abierta a más no poder. Fue cuando Kuon dio el golpe de gracia.

—¿No es hermosa?, aún se sonroja cuando le beso la mano. ¿Cómo no iba yo a enamorarme de ella? —dijo sonriéndole abiertamente a su interlocutora quien, al igual que Kyoko, empezaba a hacerle la competencia en el tono de los betabeles.

"Vaya, qué muestra de afecto más hermosa, y como japonesa no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones" pensó ella. Y con esas palabras y no se les olvide el beso, cautivó no solo a Hanabi-san, sino al público en general y logró su objetivo. Los fans estaban más que felices por la pareja. Así que cuando ellos anunciaron su futuro matrimonio no hubo más que deseos de dicha y felicidad para ambos.

La boda fue el evento más esperado en el mundo artístico. Con cientos de invitados, se podía decir que fue el evento del siglo. Pues hasta el primer ministro fue invitado, y esto no causaba extrañeza debido a que gracias a la fama, no solo nacional sino internacional, de la pareja, habían sido invitados a cenar una vez con él. Por lo tanto la seguridad estaba reforzada al máximo. La gente invadía las calles para ver pasar a la novia, quien gracias a su futuro esposo, llegaba a la iglesia en un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos blancos, cumpliéndole un sueño y haciéndola sentir como una princesa.

Kuon no había escatimado en gastos ni en detalles, si creían que eran sus padres o Lory quienes perderían la cabeza planeando la boda, pues fue él el causante de un sinfín de migrañas en los tres pobres hombres (Yashiro, Kuu y Lory), y en dos mujeres que a pesar de adorarlo hasta la luna y de regreso, varias veces una de ellas pensó que bien podría quedarse viuda inclusive antes de volverse esposa.

Yashiro estaba a su lado como padrino, quién mejor que su amigo y mánager, quien había pasado las de Caín para hacerle de Cupido. Kuon nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que Yashiro había hecho por él, siempre estaría en deuda.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que estaba casado, Kuon había tratado de bajarle al ritmo de su trabajo para disfrutar más de su matrimonio y no es que eso fuera un castigo o un sacrificio, no para nada, era más bien una gran recompensa. Ahora eran llamados a trabajar más a menudo juntos, aunque ella continuaba haciendo papeles de antagonista porque según las palabras de los directores quién mejor que ella para darle vida a esos personajes con el matiz con el que ella los actuaba, desde que empezó con su primer rol como protagónico como Mio, había actuado en diversos doramas como villana. Y era increíble ver actuar a la pareja como antagónicos. Inclusive hubo algunos donde los papeles se invertían. Pero era mayor la audiencia de aquellos doramas románticos porque para expresar el amor de la pareja no era necesario actuar.

Dos años después de su boda, Kuon llama a Yashiro muy de madrugada, más que de costumbre.

—Moshi moshi —respondió una voz más que adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

—Yukihito —el altavoz, que había buscado a tientas para no freír el celular con sus manos desnudas, casi le gritó en la oreja, fue tan fuerte el grito que Yashiro hasta tuvo que voltearse para saber si no lo tenía a un lado. Palpó en el buró sus lentes y se los puso para poder checar la hora en el reloj, si no estaba despierto, el saberla lo hizo despejarse en el momento.

—Kuon, ¿pero sabes qué maldita hora es esta para hablarme? —Kuon nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma, pero ese día, con la noticia que tenía que darle, todo le perdonaría.

—Perdón, Yukihito, he estado hablando con mis padres y no me fijé en la hora, es que quería que fueras de los primeros en saber...

—¿Y qué es tan importante como para despertarme a las cuatro de la madrugada, Kuon, si se puede saber? —respondió con un resoplido de resignación, conocía bien a su representado y amigo, así que lo que tuviera que decirle debía ser en verdad importante.

—¿Te gustaría ser el padrino? —Yashiro se quedó sin habla.

—Kuon, por favor, pásame a Kyoko-chan si es que está despierta —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos por debajo de sus lentes para frotárselos, definitivamente debía ser la hora, de otra forma su amigo no estaría diciendo tonterías—, porque creo que algo te mordió, ya que se te olvidó que ya tuve el honor de ser el padrino de tu boda —una sonora carcajada le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—No, no de mi boda, Yuki —usando por primera vez un diminutivo de su nombre que asombra a su amigo—, de nuestro hijo, Kyoko y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer bebé —si Kuon había gritado al principio, este no fue nada comparado al grito de felicidad de Yashiro. Cuando por fin había podido dejar de gritar y empezar a hablar, también recordando la hora que era, y es que en Japón se cuidan muchos los buenos modales y no era representación de estos el ponerse a gritar vivas y aleluyas a las cuatro de la mañana, pudo responder:

—Será un gran honor.


	4. Chapter 4

Increíblemente feliz se encontraba Kuon ese día, pletórico de alegría, con los brazos llenos de bolsas que contenían regalos, ropa, libros, juguetes y muñecos de peluche y cualquier cosa que se le hubiera cruzado por enfrente al futuro papá, para el nuevo miembro de la familia. Yashiro, que iba saliendo de la tienda con otro tanto de paquetes se burlaba de él.

—Sabes que Kyoko-chan apenas tiene un mes de embarazo ¿verdad?, aún no se puede saber el sexo del bebé, Kuon.

—Ya lo sé, por eso precisamente es que compré todo en tonos neutros, además aún no nos hemos decidido si queremos saber su sexo o si será sorpresa —respondió con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, mientras hacía malabares con los paquetes en los brazos. Se acercó a su camioneta familiar para poner las compras en la parte trasera.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del niño que se soltó de su madre para atravesarse la avenida. Ni de esta última que corría detrás de su hijo para detenerlo. Ninguno se percató del auto que tuvo que hacer maniobras para evitarlos a los dos, llevándolo directamente hacia Ren hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Yashiro soltó sus paquetes que quedaron regados por toda la banqueta, corrió hasta Ren, a quien encontró prensado entre los dos vehículos, muy malherido.

Un oficial de tránsito, que presenció el accidente, se apresuró para asistir a los heridos. El conductor del carro, se encontraba en shock y con heridas leves, pero pudo salir por su propio pie. El policía lo detiene antes de que pueda mover el carro, sabe que es muy importante dejar a los heridos como están hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.

Cuando las ambulancias llegan, los paramédicos tienen lista la camilla para el traslado. Pero al colocarlo en ella ya no tiene signos vitales. Intentan reanimarlo pero es en vano, las heridas han sido fatales y se le declara muerto en el acto.

En cuanto puede, Yashiro está junto a Ren. Tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo roto y ensangrentado de su mejor amigo, aquel por el que hubiera dado con gusto su vida. Sus palabras le han quedado grabadas en el alma, como si hubieran sido hechas con fuego, las que Ren, con sus últimas fuerzas le dijo, en cuanto había sabido, porque él lo supo, que no iba a salir de ahí con vida:

—Yuki... cuida... de... ella... y... de... mi... bebé...

Esas palabras que fueron dichas entrecortadamente y con gran dificultad, las últimas que el actor diría, y con las que cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más. Yashiro abrazaba frenético, entre lágrimas y gritos, el cuerpo inerte de Kuon. Mientras un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta y rompe el alma de todo aquel que lo oye. Lágrimas y llanto se escuchan a su alrededor.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!, ¡Kuon!

Y luego vendría la culpa del sobreviviente, y los siempre presentes "y si hubiera" y "si tan solo"..., y si hubiera visto el auto, si tan solo le hubiera podido gritar antes, si se hubieran entretenido más en la caja, ¿por qué el cajero no le pidió un autógrafo como siempre lo hacían quienes lo reconocían?, ¿por qué no se detuvo a escoger un juguete más, un libro más, un mameluco más...? Si no se hubiera burlado de él, habría dejado antes los paquetes y regresado ayudarle a él con los suyos y entonces no hubiera estado ahí en ese preciso momento, tan solo unos segundos más... ¿Por qué no había podido ser él a quien atropellara el auto? ¿Por qué Kuon y no él? ¿Por qué...?

¡Por todos los dioses!, iba a ser padre en pocos meses, tenía toda la vida por delante. Daría su vida entera por cambiar de lugar con Kuon, por volver en el tiempo solo unos minutos más, por volverlo a tener a su lado. El cómo se lo va a decir al presidente, a sus padres, pero más que nada cómo se lo dirá a Kyoko, es ahora una pesada carga en su ya maltrecha alma, entonces vuelve a llorar.

Yashiro seguía sin recordar completamente los hechos, eran un borrón de situaciones y sucesiones a los que respondía y actuaba automáticamente. Solo recuerda el momento que hizo la primera llamada, por supuesto que al presidente, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara con Kyoko y con los trámites. No quería que ella se enterara por otros medios. Tenía que ser él quien se lo dijera personalmente, se lo debía, a ella y a Kuon.

Lory, habiéndose recuperado del impacto de la noticia, supo mantener la compostura y la cordura y escondió detrás de su máscara de profesionalidad, su gran pena para no asustar más a Kyoko, pasó por ella a su casa y solo le dijo que Yashiro le había llamado desde el hospital, que Kuon había sufrido un accidente. Al llegar, ella lo supo, tan solo mirar a su amigo deshecho, con los hombros caídos, las manos entre la cabeza y ensangrentado, supo que su esposo estaba muerto, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

Y entonces Kyoko se desmayó, no pudo soportar la pérdida, pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, los brazos consoladores de Yashiro estuvieron ahí para sostenerla. La acunó cual bebé mientras él se recargaba en la fría pared. Ante los ojos tristes de Lory. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella, cuidarla, se lo había prometido a él y por su vida que lo cumpliría. Los padres de Kuon llegaron en el momento para recibir la brutal noticia, habían perdido nuevamente a su hijo, pero esta vez para siempre. El llanto desgarrador de Julie fue lo único que rompió el cruel silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

Al funeral acudieron cientos de personas, no solo del mundo artístico, compañeros de trabajo y la mayoría de los que trabajaban en LME, sino también fans y admiradores que querían darle el último adiós. Se había perdido un gran actor, el número uno de Japón, el modelo más cotizado, pero también un excelente amigo, compañero de trabajo, un hijo, esposo y futuro padre.

Las calles por donde estaba planeado que pasara el cortejo fúnebre estaban abarrotadas por miles de personas, unas llorando abiertamente, otras solo tristes, que habían salido a demostrar su amor por él, con pancartas donde se podía leer: "Hizuri Kuon, te amamos, te extrañaremos".

Ya en el cementerio, encabezando la comitiva fúnebre hacia donde iba a ser sepultado Kuon, iba Kyoko entre Kuu y Julie y acompañados de Lory, el Taisho, Okami-san, Kanae, Chiori, María, Ogata, Sawara y por supuesto, Yashiro. Entre los asistentes, también estaba el primer ministro y su esposa. Pero fue a Yashiro a quien buscó con la mirada mientras bajaban lentamente el ataúd hacia su último recinto. Fue a él a quien se abrazó en busca de un consuelo, mientras veía desaparecer para siempre al amor de su vida.

Yashiro se queda viendo cómo a Kyoko se le siguen acercando para darle el pésame, ella no dice ni una sola palabra, solo acepta las condolencias. Sus ojos vuelven una y otra vez hacia el lugar donde la tierra se robaba su vida entera. El destino, los cielos, los dioses, todos le habían arrebatado su gran amor. Yashiro ve cómo Kyoko se vuelve una autómata, otra vez vuelve a ser la muñeca rota que una vez conoció. Y solo una palabra le vino a la mente: "No".

Estaba él pensando en cómo iba a poder cumplir su promesa a Kuon, cuando, una figura rubia, se acerca a ella ya cuando casi todos se han ido, y Yashiro se pone en alerta, situándose entre ambos como un escudo.

—Kyoko —la voz conocida la llama, ella se suelta de Yashiro y se voltea hacia él.

—Shotaro —él hace un chasquido con los labios, ante el sonido de su nombre, e intenta forzar una sonrisa.

—Solo venía a decirte que lo lamento mucho. Sé que me porté muy mal contigo y te perdí, perdí a mi amiga y compañera de niñez. Cuando te casaste supe que el mejor hombre se había llevado tu corazón y aunque no lo creas fui feliz por ti, porque tú lo eras. Y ahora quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, cuando lo necesites, solo llámame y ahí estaré, lo prometo... —ella solo asiente mientras una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Y entonces Sho hace algo que nunca jamás pudo hacer antes, la toma entre sus brazos y le regala el más tierno de los abrazos que nunca le dio a nadie más. Era un abrazo para compensar todos los que le debía, pero también para hacerle saber que esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Se separa un poco para verla a los ojos.

—Por favor, Kyoko, prométemelo —ella solo vuelve a asentir y entonces se dirige al mánager—, Yashiro-san, lo que ella necesite hágamelo saber, se lo ruego, es mi amiga —y soltándola pero viéndola fijamente asegura—, la mejor.

Yashiro solo puede prometerle que lo tendrá informado y que si cualquier cosa se necesitara se lo haría saber, pero que también es decisión de ella, aunque sabía que por un tiempo tal vez ella no sería capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, después de una pérdida así, de un amor como el suyo.

—Se la encargo, cuídela —y esas palabras le llegan al alma, le recuerdan otras que alguien más le dijo en un momento de lucidez en su agonía.

—Con mi vida —responde él. Sho afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y se da la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, Yashiro se percata de que este se para frente a la tumba de Kuon un momento, hace una ligera reverencia y después lo ve asentir en silencio e irse.

En el cementerio solo quedan los amigos íntimos y la familia de Kuon. Se encuentran aún frente a la tumba. No han podido separarse de ella. Su padre y su madre rotos, vencidos... Y entre ellos, protegida por todos, Kyoko, su amada, su esposa, la que fue su vida misma y ahora, era su viuda, con el corazón roto, que ahora ningún cofre podría resguardar, y dentro de ella, de la marioneta en que se había convertido, una vida creciendo en su vientre, su legado...

Es en ese momento viéndola tan rota, cuando Yashiro se acerca a la tumba, se agacha y toma un puñado de la tierra y poco a poco, lentamente la suelta sobre el lugar donde ahora descansa su amigo, y con un movimiento de cabeza lleno de determinación, Yashiro renovó su promesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuu y Julie se mudan a Japón para ayudar a Kyoko con las cosas de Kuon. Pocos días después del sepelio es la lectura del testamento. Ellos ya sabían qué era lo que contenía porque él había hablado con sus padres desde el momento en que ella le dio su tan esperado Sí. El grueso de su fortuna se lo dejaba a ella. Kuon siempre había sido previsor y quería que ella quedara protegida, aunque Kyoko ya tenía una pequeña fortuna propia debido a su trabajo.

Pero aún así ellos saben que no son suficientes, su hija ha perdido su sonrisa, la chispa de sus ojos se ha apagado. Kyoko se esfuerza por hacerles creer que está bien, pero ellos la conocen, ha pasado menos de un mes de su partida y parecieran años. La escuchan llorar amargamente cuando cree que está sola.

Yashiro se convierte ahora en su mánager por completo. Desde que Kyoko había ascendido a estrella antes de casarse, Lory le había pedido hacerse cargo también de su agenda, aunque Kuon y Yashiro siempre supieron que era otra treta más para emparejarlos. Y a pesar de que era mucho el trabajo, el castaño nunca se quejó, todo lo que hiciera falta por verlos juntos y felices.

Así que él era quien a menudo acompañaba a Kyoko a las consultas ginecológicas, junto con Kuu y Julie. Y era él quien sonreía como bobo al ver al diminuto ser en la ecografía. Julie se burlaba tanto de su marido como de Yashiro, pues sin saberlo competían por hacer las caras más chistosas o por el que más lloraba al ver los ultrasonidos.

Eso sí, cuando se trataba de antojos era el pobre Yashiro quien acompañaba a Kyoko durante los alimentos, ya que ni Kuu, acostumbrado a las terribles comidas hechas por su esposa, tenía el valor o el estómago para ese suplicio. Así que el pobre castaño se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar al verla comerse, casi hasta las espinas, un pescado frito cubierto de chocolate y fresas, que el Taisho le cocinaba a regañadientes (solo por el gran cariño que le tenía). O cuando se le antojaba un plato de piña en escabeche. Pero eso sí, ni él soportaba verla comer arenques con crema pastelera. Situación que hacía reír a más no poder a Kyoko debido a las caras de asco que su pobre amigo hacía. Y él, tan solo por verla sonreír y no se diga el hacerla reír, hacía lo que podía, aunque eso significara tomar un bocado del asqueroso pescado enchocolatado o tragarse como si de espada de fuego se tratase un trozo de la endemoniada fruta, eso sí, de los arenques ni hablar...

A Kyoko se le fue poniendo abultado el vientre y Yashiro pensaba que nunca la había visto más hermosa, era como si brillara. Si tan solo Kuon pudiera verla así, con su hijo dentro. Cantándole canciones de cuna y sobándose con cariño el vientre. Pero él sabía que aunque ella disimulara, la tristeza continuaba dentro de ella. Se preocupó mucho un día que tuvo que regresar a dejarle unos papeles y la encontró de rodillas al lado de la cuna, llorando amargamente, abrazándose y diciéndole a su hijo nonato, el maravilloso padre que Kuon hubiera sido. La dejó llorar, tenía que sacar las penas y si él entraba, ella escondería su sentir y trataría de hacerle creer que todo iba bien. La escuchó mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en la pared cerca de la puerta, se fue dejando caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las vidas que se habían destrozado ese maldito día.

Se secó los ojos y decidió que ya era hora de mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro que le prometió, nunca podría remplazar a Kuon ni lo quería, pero sabía que esa no era la vida que él hubiera querido para su familia. Kyoko tenía que empezar a pensar en ella misma y en su hijo, si seguía así se enfermaría y entonces serían tres las vidas perdidas. Y eso nunca lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que el amor de su mejor amigo se perdiera, que ella se marchitara, haría hasta lo que fuera por verla vivir nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 7

El día más esperado por Kyoko y temido por Yashiro llegó al fin, Hizuri Ren, estaba por nacer, ella no había querido quedar en suspenso y en una de las citas le pidió al doctor saber el sexo del bebé. Cuando supo que iba a tener un hijo, un varón de Kuon, decidió llamarlo Ren en su nombre, para que todos recordaran la gran estrella, el gran actor que un día brilló en los escenarios. Además para ella tenía otro significado, porque cuando se reencontraron él era Tsuruga Ren y se enamoró de ese ser, y lo amó al ser Hizuri Kuon, pero siempre tendría un cariño especial por el nombre de Tsuruga Ren.

Yashiro hizo las llamadas pertinentes, primero a los Hizuri (por supuesto, de otra forma lo hubieran colgado de los pulgares del poste más alto), después al presidente; Kanae, sin olvidar a los queridos dueños del Darumaya y a Fuwa Sho quien, a su pesar, se había convertido en alguien cercano a Kyoko, la llamaba constantemente y la iba a visitar, pronto la amistad que una vez había existido entre ellos comenzó a renacer una vez más.

Pero el pequeño Hizuri Ren no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que llegaran todos a su feliz acontecimiento, así que Kyoko entró gritando y apretando tanto la mano del pobre Yashiro, que él pensó que cuando se la soltara le quedaría deforme permanentemente. Yashiro rogaba en su interior que alguien, el que fuera, pudiera llegar a tiempo para estar con ella, pero el destino no fue tan benévolo con él.

Y sin saber cómo, Yashiro se vio envuelto en los preparativos para el nacimiento y se vio dentro del quirófano vestido de pies a cabeza con una bata verde que no supo ni cuándo ni cómo o quién se lo puso. Así que ahí estaba sudando copiosamente y jadeando, él, no Kyoko, porque ella al verlo solo le provocó la risa, claro que entre grito y grito de las contracciones. Que gritaban los dos porque con cada una, ella le estrujaba aún más fuerte la mano. Cuando una de las enfermeras lo atrajo diciendo:

—Pero ¿qué hace de ese lado?, venga acá y véalo nacer —al tiempo que veía cómo la pequeña cabeza iba saliendo y eso fue todo lo que recordaba hasta que vio negro y se desmayó, ante la mirada atónita de médicos y enfermeras y el rostro sonrojado de Kyoko entre el esfuerzo y el bochorno. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, la misma enfermera, al ponerle el bebé en los brazos comentó:

—¡Miren, pero si ya ha despertado el orgulloso padre, aquí está su hijo! —el silencio reinó en la sala solo roto por el lloriqueo del pequeño. La enfermera no era japonesa por lo que no sabía quiénes eran ellos. Kyoko empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada rompiéndole el corazón a todo el equipo médico. Yashiro con el niño en los brazos se acerca a ella.

—Mira, Kyoko-chan —utiliza de nuevo el apodo cariñoso para ella—, aquí está Ren, es hermoso, es tan guapo como su padre y será todo un playboy como él. Tiene sus mismos ojos verdes y el cabello rubio. Este es Hizuri Ren, Kyoko, y te necesita más que nunca, fuerte y sana, bella como siempre has sido. Kuon no quisiera verte llorar más que de alegría al sostener a tu hijo en tus brazos, a Su hijo, Kyoko, él los amaba tanto a los dos —enfatizó—. Se lo prometiste cuando te casaste, que serías feliz ¿te acuerdas? —Kyoko, ante sus palabras le brinda por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, toma a su hijo entre sus brazos, mientras él le limpia con mucho cariño las lágrimas que le quedan, ella besa a su hijo en la cabecita y le dice:

—Ren-chan, mira, este es tu padrino y también es tu tío Yukihito-san, y es el mejor amigo que nunca podrás encontrar —es entonces cuando se voltea hacia él y le dice solo dos palabras que él sabe que engloban una gran cantidad de frases sin decir:

—Gracias, Yukihito-san —él se queda sin palabras al oírle decir su nombre y dos veces seguidas. Así que hace lo único que se le viene a la mente y planta un beso en la frente del niño y otro en la de la madre, ante la mirada atónita de ella.

—Es de su parte —sonríe y no tuvo que decir nada más, ella asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa empezaba a crecer en sus labios, y una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

.

* * *

.

—Yukihito, mil gracias —Kuu, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó al castaño que por ser japonés no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto—. En verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi niña y mi nieto. Sé lo que le prometiste a Kuon, pero estos meses..., has sido indispensable en nuestras vidas, de nosotros tres. Has hecho mucho, mucho más. Kuon estaba en lo correcto en dejar en tus manos a su familia. Me alegro que seas tú —Yashiro se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

Yashiro estaba recargado en la puerta observando a Kyoko, quien estaba ya en su habitación, con su hijo entre los brazos del orgulloso y muy sonriente abuelo, junto a la gente que la quería, rodeada de globos, tarjetas, regalos y más (el más grande y ostentoso oso de peluche que abarcaba media habitación, por supuesto era de Sho), cuando la enfermera que había cometido el desliz se acerca a él.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto, por favor? —Yashiro se voltea al escuchar la voz femenina y al reconocer a la enfermera asiente con la cabeza.

—Quiero ofrecerle una disculpa, mis comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar, yo no soy de aquí y... —ella levanta el rostro y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Yashiro pensó que tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados pero no tanto como otros que él conocía—, yo no sabía de la situación, al verlo entrar con la señora asumí que usted era el padre. Lamento mucho lo que ocasioné. Nunca lo hubiera dicho de haberlo sabido.

Yashiro vio que la enfermera estaba en verdad muy arrepentida, y él pensó que cualquiera que no los conociera pudo haber cometido esa equivocación.

—No se preocupe, gracias por disculparse —y volteando a ver a Kyoko que ya sostenía a su bebé en brazos, (había visto como a regañadientes Kuu se lo había devuelto muy a su pesar), terminó la frase con una sonrisa en sus labios y un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Ya todo está bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta va por ti mi amor, feliz cumpleaños...

* * *

Entre Yashiro, Kuu, Lory y el siempre dispuesto Sebastian, terminaron de meter todos y cada uno de los regalos que llegaron para el recién nacido al hospital y a las oficinas en LME. Por motivos de seguridad no se dio a conocer el nombre del hospital, así que la mayoría de los regalos fueron entregados en la oficina de LME. Porque, cuando en la compañía se enteraron del feliz acontecimiento, muchos, si es que no todos, querían conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Hizuri, además de que era el hijo del fallecido actor Tsuruga Ren. Felicitar a la nueva mamá y a los orgullosísimos abuelos, así como a las tres tías, porque Kanae y Chiori se quedaron cortas ante la reclamación de derecho y propiedad de María. El joven y rubio teñido tío, los otros tres abuelos, que por supuesto eran el Taisho, Okami-san, y Lory, además de que uno no se puede olvidar del padrino-tío-amigo-mánager.

Las flores eran enviadas a la residencia de los Hizuri debido a que por cuestiones de sanidad ya no eran permitidas en los hospitales pero aun así, la residencia parecía un jardín botánico. El cuarto del hospital estuvo a punto de reventar de tanto regalo, para diversión de las enfermeras. Fueron tantos, que Lory se prestó a llevar a Kyoko con el pequeño Ren en el porta bebé, en su limosina junto con Julie que no dejaba de admirar al bebé dormir durante todo el camino. Así que Kuu y Yashiro pusieron todos los regalos en sus respectivos vehículos. Al llegar a casa, parecía más una mudanza que un simple regreso del hospital.

—¿Todavía faltan muchos? —preguntó Kyoko asombrada, después de ver cómo los cuatro hombres daban la quinta vuelta hacia los vehículos. Sabía que eran bastantes pero jamás creyó que fueran tantos. Sonrió agradeciendo dentro de su corazón el interés y el cariño que la gente les demostrabas a ella y a Ren.

—Ya casi terminamos, Kyoko-chan. Faltan algunos más del carro de Hizuri-san, pero la mayoría está ya dentro —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Kuu, por favor, Yukihito, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio —suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco al volver a recordárselo—. Al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia.

Yashiro se quedó inmóvil abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua y luego, cuando comprendió lo que Kuu quiso decir, su rostro fue el retrato perfecto de un betabel. Kuu malicioso no pudo evitar molestarlo al ver su reacción. Sabía de sobra la cantidad de veces que Yashiro le había gastado bromas a Kuon con temas relacionados a Kyoko en la etapa en la que ninguno de los dos se había confesado, ahora era su turno.

—Me refiero a que serás el padrino de mi nieto, a pesar de que yo soy japonés, Ren y Julie no. Y Kyoko, según ella ha afirmado, consintió en bautizar a su hijo cuando Ren se lo pidió. ¿No te estarás imaginando cosas raras con mi pequeña, verdad, Yukihito? —el pobre futuro padrino nunca antes había sentido tanta opresión en su pecho al escuchar su nombre, así que solo consiguió articular un "voy por lo que resta" ante las miradas suspicaces de Kuu y Lory.

—Ahora sí, esto es lo último, Kyoko-chan —decía mientras trataba de cargar con mucho trabajo, el voluminoso oso gigante de peluche, de tamaño real, por supuesto, cortesía de Sho—. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto? —ella estaba de espaldas a la voz y cuando se volteó, soltó una gran carcajada ante un inmenso animal de peluche parlante con la voz de Yashiro y que parecía pronto a derrumbar a su cargador. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, respondió:

—Creo que quedará bien en una esquina del cuarto de juegos de Ren. Y volvió a sonreír al ver los malabares que su amigo hacía en las escaleras ya que tenía la vista por completo obstruida con semejante muñeco, solo a Sho se le ocurriría regalar el oso más grande que pudiera existir en todo Japón.

Al volver a bajar hacia la sala donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor del bebé, Yashiro vio que Kuu y Lory lo estaban esperando a los pies de la escalera con una mirada sospechosa y se preguntó qué demonios podrían estar esos dos tramando.

—Yashiro, ¿sabes?, te faltó un regalo más por bajar —dijo Lory. El castaño puso cara de extrañeza, según él había revisado y el último había sido el oso.

—¿En serio?, ¡qué raro!, creí haber revisado los dos vehículos, pero ha de haber quedado bajo alguno de los asientos —pero algo en la actitud de Kuu y Lory lo tenía en estado de alerta.

—¡Oh!, pero este no es ni para Ren ni para Kyoko. No, no, no, este es muy especial. Es para... ti —respondió Kuu con una gran sonrisa que a Yashiro le pareció como la del gato que se comió al canario. Eso era muy sospechoso. ¿Un regalo para él?

—¿Pa...para mí?, ¿por qué?, es decir, gra..., gracias —la cara de estupefacción del joven hombre era de esas para las fotos del recuerdo, lástima que Julie estuviera usando su cámara para tomarle fotos al bebé y que sería demasiado el que ellos dos sacaran su celular para hacérselas, aunque pensándolo bien...

Fue entonces que Lory sacó de detrás de su espalda una caja envuelta en un papel amarillo chillón, si el rosa de Love Me era de esos de _derríteme las retinas,_ bueno, este le ganaba. Yashiro abrió el paquete con mucho cuidado y no por no romper a desgarrones el llamativo papel sino porque la verdad tenía miedo de lo que fuera a contener la bendita caja. Al abrirla encontró una pequeña maleta, levantó su cara hacia los dos hombres frente a él, y frunció las cejas, eso era cada vez más extraño. Al abrir la dichosa maleta vio que se trataba de un botiquín. Muy bien provista de vendas, algodones, alcohol, y muchas, muchas pastillas para el dolor. Yashiro pensó que ese día estaba compitiendo con los peces en lo de boquear, pues otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Justo en el momento que Kuu habla se hizo un silencio en la sala y entonces todos los presentes alcanzaron a escuchar la explicación.

—Yukihito, eso es para ti, para tu cabeza, nos dijo un pajarito que en el momento más emocionante decidiste visitar a las hormigas —señaló Kuu hacia el lugar donde Yashiro tenía todavía un pequeño chichón producto de su caída en la sala de partos. Yashiro se sonrojó fuertemente, y volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Kyoko con el bebé en brazos, esta negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no había sido ella quien lo había dicho. Viendo hacia donde estaba mirando, Lory explicó, entre carcajadas.

—No fue ella, Yashiro, fue una de las enfermeras que se acercó a preguntarme si estabas bien, la que nos explicó lo sucedido —le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y muy campante se fue a sentar cerca de la nueva mamá. Kuu ignorando la vergüenza de Yashiro se sentó con Julie rodeándole con su brazo los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él.

Yashiro se quedó de pie con su regalo entre las manos, había creído que ese lamentable episodio iba a ser un secreto entre Kyoko y él. Llevó su mano hacia el chichón y se lo sobó lentamente, fue entonces cuando se percató que Kyoko lo miraba y le sonreía.


	9. Chapter 9

Porque hoy son cuatro años sin ti. Desde donde quiera que estés, espero que te estés riendo tanto como yo te recuerdo.

* * *

.

Kyoko tenía a Ren en sus brazos mientras veía a sus padres partir. Había sido muy difícil para todos el aceptar que quería regresar y estar sola en su casa por primera vez desde que Kuon falleció. Desde el accidente hasta el día que su hijo nació, los Hizuri la habían acogido en su hogar, porque ella no era tan fuerte como para regresar y ver el suyo vacío, pero ya era hora, no podía seguir aplazándolo más tiempo. En algún momento tenía que ser la chica fuerte y valiente de la que Kuon se enamoró y tenía que seguir adelante con su vida aun si ello conllevara el hecho de no tenerlo nunca más cerca de ella.

Se dio la media vuelta y entró por fin, cerró la puerta y suspiró cansadamente, volteó la vista hacia su hijo y le dijo cariñosamente:

—Bien, mi amor, ahora solo somos tú y yo. Tú me darás la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante y yo te contaré todo acerca de tu padre. Cuando seas más grande te contaré acerca de un actor, el número uno de Japón, a quien yo odiaba pero terminé amando profundamente y eso fue incluso antes de saber quién era él en verdad —volteó el rostro hacia arriba, y sonrió al recordar—. ¿Sabes, Ren?, tu padre era un hombre de muchos recursos. Una vez me regaló una rosa y dentro de ella había una hermosa joya, él inventó toda una historia para asegurarse de que yo la aceptara.

El bebé permanecía tranquilo entre sus brazos, su pequeño y cálido cuerpo calentaba el destrozado corazón de Kyoko. Él era su fuerza, su motivo para vivir.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque al caminar hacia el estudio vio la pluma que Kuon había dejado sobre un libreto que estaba estudiando. Y se dio cuenta de que esa película iba a ser estrenada en poco tiempo con alguien más de protagonista. La vida seguía su curso para todos los demás aunque para ella estuviera estancada, rota.

Como ella.

Kyoko estaba recordando las palabras de sus padres mientras acostaba a Ren en su cuna. Ellos habían estado renuentes a dejarla sola. Se asombraba de que la habitación del pequeño estuviera como ella siempre la había soñado. Todos se habían preocupado por mantener su hogar en buenas condiciones, aunque por insistencia de ella habían dejado intactas todas las pertenencias de Kuon. Pero eso sí, le dieron la sorpresa de haberle arreglado la habitación para el bebé sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido. Inclusive el gigantesco oso de Sho estaba en la esquina opuesta a la cuna, como si velara el sueño de su protegido.

Sonrió al recordar todos los malabares que tuvo que hacer Yashiro para poder subir el oso. Su ceño se frunció al pensar que tal vez hubiera sido Kuon el que pusiera el peluche en el sitio y cómo hubiera rezongado y criticado el juguete por provenir de Sho. Pero sabía que al final se lo hubiera agradecido. Algo dentro de ella sabía que esos dos hubieran terminado por ser amigos, aunque para llegar a ese punto hubieran tenido que pasar las de San Quintin.

Suspiró profundamente mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera de su bebé. ¿Había hecho bien al regresarse a su casa? Había pensado que era lo mejor para ella y Ren, pero ahora...

Encendió el monitor infantil para poder escuchar a su bebé y regresó a su habitación. No había vuelto ahí desde aquel fatídico día. La soledad de la habitación, los recuerdos y la amarga realidad le cayeron encima como un cubo de agua helada.

Esa vez se percató de que nunca más lo vería cruzar la puerta de la habitación con una mirada traviesa, que nunca más sentiría sus manos por su cuerpo, que nunca más la amaría como solo él lo sabía hacer... que nunca más...

Se sentó en la cama, del lado donde él dormía y pasó las manos por ella y las llevó hacia su almohada. La pijama de Kuon estaba aún debajo, la tomó y se la acercó al rostro y una traicionera lágrima resbaló de su rostro al percibir que su aroma persistía aunque levemente.

—Kuon —murmuró quedamente. La voz no le salía.

—¡Corn! —gritó con fuerza, aunque fue más un sollozo que un grito, porque la voz seguía sin responderle. Quería que su hada regresara, que le devolviera a su esposo, el padre de su hijo, su amor, su vida misma...

Se fue resbalando de la cama hasta quedar sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en ella, abrazada a su pijama, y las lágrimas surcándole el rostro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?, ¿y nuestro hijo, Kuon?, nunca conocerá quién fuiste, ¿por qué te fuiste sin mí? Prometiste... prometiste que estarías siempre a mi lado... No quiero vivir sin ti... No puedo... Kuon...

La oscuridad de la noche la envolvió y poco a poco se fue perdiendo en ella.


	10. Chapter 10

—Duerme, pequeña —le dice mientras le arregla un mechón del cabello que ha caído sobre su cara—, yo cuidaré de tu hijo —la observó dormir, como sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, esta vez plácidamente. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño que estaba en su sillita mecedora muy entretenido comiéndose la oreja de su conejo de peluche. Lo desató con una facilidad que a cualquiera le hubiera causado extrañeza, pues era como si lo hiciera a diario.

—Vamos, dejemos descansar a tu mami, ¿sí? —lo tomó en brazos y se dirigía hacia el cuarto del bebé cuando de pronto observó que el niño se quedaba serio, quieto y luego empezó a hacer gestos y pucheros. El joven podría jurar que inmediatamente después lo vio poner una carita de pura malicia que, si tuviera que describirla, sería como cierto emoticono de la app de mensajes, de un diablito morado y sonriente. Pero no creía que el bebé pudiera hacer eso, hasta que... un desagradable aroma proveniente de la parte trasera del "angelito" le llegó hasta el cerebro, aunque pensándolo bien..., era hijo de su padre. Así que cambió la forma de cargarlo, lo tomó entre las dos manos, dejando los brazos lo más estirados posible y girando el rostro hacia un costado. En ese momento daría lo que fuera por ser el hombre elástico, ese súper héroe de Marvel, para poder tener al niño lo más retirado de su delicada nariz.

Volvió la vista hacia él al escucharlo gorjear divertido.

—¡Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ni lo sueñes, enano! ¡Debes estar bromeando!, mira yo te he llegado a estimar mucho, eres el hijo de Kyoko, una mujer muy especial e importante para mí. Pero, de ahí a esta situación, hay un mar de distancia, un mar, ¡qué va!, un océano diría yo, yo no cambio pañales... ¡NUNCA!

El muy ingrato del infante, como si entendiera, como si supiera que lo que había pasado hacía sufrir a su cuidador, pasó de los gorjeos a las carcajadas moviendo a su vez las piernitas en el aire ante la cara de asco del pobre hombre.

Él, al notar que no había nadie más en casa que pudiera librarlo de tan cruel sentencia, dejó caer los hombros y se dispuso como oveja al matadero a sufrir el sacrificio.

—Está bien, me rindo, solo por esta vez tú ganas, enano. Pero ni creas que esto se va a volver a repetir. Ah, ah. Jamás, y si alguna vez se lo llegas a decir a alguien, lo negaré por completo, ¿me entiendes? Esto —señaló hacia donde el pañal se abultaba—, quedará como un secreto entre tú y yo. Oye, y ya que estamos metidos en este lío, ¿podrías por favor decirme dónde demonios guarda tu madre los guantes y la máscara antigases?

El pobre hombre buscó y buscó por todos los rincones y los cajones pero no encontró más que pañales, toallitas, pomadas, calcetines, mamelucos, aceites, cremas, ¿acaso todo eso era necesario para una cosa tan pequeña? Pero de los guantes y la máscara, nada de nada, así que aún más resignado tomó aire y...

—¡Oh por todos los dioses!, ¿pero qué demonios te dan de comer? —su voz subió unas cuantas octavas en el chillido que lanzó.

Kyoko, al despertar y no ver a su hijo cerca de ella, se preocupó. Se incorporó de la cama en la que no se acordaba haberse acostado y fue a buscar a su hijo a su cuna. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó una tierna melodía que provenía de una voz conocida. Se acercó con cuidado y se quedó muy quieta en el dintel de la puerta recargada en un hombro, tratando de no ser descubierta, mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla y un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. El cuarto estaba patas para arriba, había talco por todas partes y un montón de pañales destrozados en el piso, pero ahí cerca de la ventana, en la mecedora estaba su amigo de la infancia con su hijo mal vestido recargado en su pecho, mientras le sobaba con cuidado la espalda para arrullarlo, cantándole quedamente una canción de cuna.


	11. Chapter 11

Nunca había estado en esa casa. Era extravagante y eso lo decía un hombre que al principio de su carrera estuvo en el mundo del visual kei, pero, incluso para él, esa casa era demasiado. Suspiró cansado, ¿ahora qué nuevo argumento, o preocupación lo había traído hasta allí? Solo tendría que esperar un poco para enterarse. Pero antes de tocar, la puerta ya se estaba abriendo y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando miró a Sebastian vestido de mayordomo de la época victoriana. Con una alegre levita de colores azul metálico, camisa blanca, pantaloncillos dorados y una extraña peluca blanca en la cabeza, le indicó muy solemnemente el camino.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¡Vaya!, esto parece un consejo de guerra —dijo tomando asiento en el único sillón que quedaba libre en esa atestada sala, mientras que al mismo tiempo ocho pares de ojos se volteaban a verlo.

—¡Buenas tardes, Fuwa-kun! —respondió Kuu primero que nadie.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿me pueden decir, si son tan amables, a qué se debe esta reunión secreta? —miró a cada uno de los presentes, ya sabía de qué querían hablar, pues no podría ser otro tema que la propia Kyoko.

—Se trata de Kyoko —respondió nuevamente Kuu un poco molesto, aunque sabía cómo había cambiado el cantante desde la muerte de su hijo, aún le reprochaba la actitud hacia ella y todo lo que la hizo sufrir en el pasado. Ella era su niña y no podía olvidarlo con facilidad. Por otro lado, también tenía que aceptar que Sho se preocupaba genuinamente por Kyoko y su nieto, aunque este último fuera el hijo de su rival. Así que a regañadientes lo invitó a ser parte de esa reunión de emergencia.

—Hizuri-san, no soy tonto, sé que se trata de Kyoko. ¿De qué otra forma estarían los dueños del Darumaya, Amamiya-san, Kotonami-san, Yashiro-san, usted y su esposa y el propio Takarada en persona reunidos? —suspiró, ¿cuándo iban a dejarla respirar un poco a su tiempo? Se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Lo que no entiendo es la razón de esta reunión.

—Estamos muy preocupados por Kyoko —respondió seria Kanae—. Ella no es la misma. No ha podido superarlo —los ojos del cantante se abrieron por completo y volteó a ver a Yashiro, quien le devolvió la misma mirada incrédula.

—Entiendo —fue la única palabra que logró articular, aunque en verdad no entendía nada, ¿qué era eso de que no podía superarlo? Kyoko tenía a una increíble cantidad de personas rondándola, mañana, tarde y noche, que la querían y se desvivían por ella y su hijo.

—Quiere ir a verlo —terció otra voz.

—Pero eso no es todo —esta vez era Julie—, ella está muy extraña, ya casi no sonríe y las risas parecen que han muerto con él. Solo lo hace con su hijo, vuelve a ser ella misma solo con él. Se ha sumergido en su trabajo y las horas libres se las dedica a Ren. Nos preocupa su salud —Sho resopló fuertemente atrayendo la atención de Yashiro y Kuu quien se levantó molesto.

—Mira, tú, cantante de cuarta, si te estamos molestando con esto, la puerta está allá atrás de ti y eres libre de usarla —Sho se levantó del sofá pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta se dirigió lentamente hacia Kuu y Yashiro quien se había levantado para detener al actor.

—¿Preocupados? Por favor, parece que aquí el único sensato es Yashiro-san —alzó un poco la voz exasperado—. Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero ¿acaso Tsuruga, es decir, Hizuri Kuon, no fue el amor secreto a voces, de Kyoko por casi cuatro años antes de que se le declarara?, ¿no decían todos que era una pareja hecha en el cielo?, ¿la pareja perfecta? ¡Por todos los dioses!, escúchense a ustedes mismos, en menos de un año, Kyoko pasó de tener una vida perfecta y ser la esposa de su gran amor a ser viuda y futura madre soltera. De vislumbrar un futuro al lado del hombre a quien amaba más que a la vida misma a tener que criar a su hijo sola, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podrá conocerse nunca. De ser una mujer completa a otra vez ser la muñeca rota pero esta vez al parecer sin remedio, porque la otra parte de ella nunca volverá y eso lo tienen que entender todos.

Yashiro estaba anonadado, nunca creyó que el antiguo ególatra de Fuwa Sho fuera el que les dijera sus verdades a ese grupo, él había tratado de decírselo y hacérselo saber pero no lo escuchaban. Él sentía que estaban ahogando a Kyoko sin dejarla llorar su pena a profundidad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sho prosiguió.

—Creo que todo esto se debe a que pronto se cumplirá el primer año de su muerte, ¿cierto? —su mirada fue a parar a la mujer que estaba muy cerca suyo, Julie estaba sollozando quedamente, pero las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por su mejillas. Así que bajó su tono y se acercó a ella—. Hizuri-san, perdóneme, mi forma de hablar no ha sido la correcta, pero pónganse en el lugar de Kyoko, desde el accidente, ninguno de nosotros la ha dejado en realidad sola, todos hemos estado en algún momento pendiente de ella y su bebé. Y en cierta forma, todos la han tratado con pincitas ¿no es cierto? Para no lastimarla, para que no recuerde. Pero ella necesita recordar y llorar su pérdida. Ustedes han perdido a un hijo y un amigo, pero ella ha perdido mucho más y no puede deshacerse en llanto por miedo a preocuparlos, seguramente ante ustedes ella siempre fuerza una sonrisa. Ella es mucho más fuerte que todo esto y saldrá adelante, solo denle un poco de espacio.

En ese momento Kuu hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer, fue hasta el joven y le puso la mano abierta sobre su hombro y dejó caer la cabeza en asentimiento y resignación, Sho se queda sin palabras pero asiente también sabiendo el gran honor que el actor le hacía.

—El chico tiene razón —la voz grave del Taisho rompió el silencio—. Ella tiene que llorarlo y descargar toda su tristeza y qué mejor que lo haga ante él, en su tumba.

—Entonces la acompañaremos.

—No —antes de que Sho pudiera decir eso mismo, alguien se le adelantó—. No, eso tiene que hacerlo ella sola, no podemos acompañarla —dijo con firmeza Yashiro—. Sé que todos queremos ir con ella, pero Fuwa-san tiene razón, esto debe hacerlo ella sola o con su hijo, pero nadie más.

—Pero no podemos dejarla ir sola, ¿cómo va a manejar ella en ese estado? —preguntó Chiori preocupada.

—Ella está rota, pero necesita llorar para volver a reconstruirse y no lo podrá hacer con nosotros revoloteándole a su alrededor —se unió Sho a Yashiro en su decisión.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes porque...? —preguntó Kuu molesto ante la firme negativa de los dos hombres.

—Lo sé porque yo fui uno de los primeros en romperla —dijo mirándolo a los ojos pero con un toque de amargura y arrepentimiento en su voz.

—Dejando eso de lado —interrumpió Yashiro— si a ustedes les preocupa que Kyoko-chan maneje, entonces yo la acompañaré —ante la mirada irritada de Kuu, por no poder ser él quien la llevara, prosiguió—. Yo la acompañaré al cementerio y me quedaré a cierta distancia por si ella necesita ayuda después, no la dejaré completamente sola pero lo suficiente para que se desahogue.

—Pero nadie más, entiéndanlo de una buena vez, ella necesita hacer esto sola... —les dijo Sho, mirándolos a todos.

La reunión terminó con el asentimiento de los presentes pero antes de que Sho se retirara, Yashiro lo detuvo.

—Fuwa-san, muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—Porque yo intenté decirles eso mismo muchas veces, pero parece ser que necesitaban escucharlo de alguien más aparte de mí y sé que te preocupas mucho por Kyoko-chan y sé también que la quieres.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta hacia la salida con las palabras del mánager en su mente.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

—Kyoko-chan, no es por dudar de ti, pero... ¿seguro que estarán bien ustedes solos?, ¿tú sola, realizando esa ardua tarea? —le preguntó, y Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco mientras él le daba la espalda para sacar al niño de su sillita infantil, que se había quedado profundamente dormido. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Era en verdad injusto que Kuon no pudiera estar ahí para ver a su hijo crecer, y dar sus primeros pasos.

—Yukihito-san, ya no soy una niña, y sí, estaremos bien, no te preocupes, puedes irte con tranquilidad.

—De cualquier forma tendré el celular prendido y te dejaré el teléfono de donde estaré por si cualquier cosa se te ofrece, me llamas no importa la hora que sea —replicó mientras entraba con el niño que no se había incomodado, con la cabecita recargada en su hombro.

—Yukihito-san, en verdad, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesite, también están mis padres, el Taisho, la Okami-san —iba nombrando y enumerando a cada una de las personas que podían ayudarlos y se quedó callada cuando Yashiro se voltea y le dirige una mirada de advertencia—. Valeeeeeeee, si necesito cualquier cosa, te prometo que te llamaré así sean las tres de la mañana —Yashiro asiente con la cabeza, como un profesor orgulloso de que sus alumnos hayan aprendido la lección y antes de que Kyoko pudiera seguir diciendo nada, él continúa.

—Yo subiré al niño a su cuna para que no se despierte con el cambio de brazos. Sirve que me despido de él.

Después de que lo ha dejado tranquilo y ha prendido el intercomunicador infantil, baja y encuentra a Kyoko sentada en la sala muy pensativa. Se sienta a su lado y le da unas palmaditas en la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Pero por favor, no les digas a mis padres lo que quiero hacer. Si se enteran, querrán venir.

—¿Y eso es malo porque...?

—Es algo que tengo que hacer yo, en esto nadie puede ayudarme. Ni siquiera tú, Yukihito-san. Y ellos, pues... —puso cara de compungida.

—Ya, entiendo —aunque no entendía completamente se imaginaba a qué se refería ella; los Hizuri, con tal de evitar que Kyoko sufriera harían todo por ella pero al mismo tiempo no le permitirían sanar. Y este era un paso que solo ella podía hacer y no era fácil.

—No les diré nada a ellos, te lo prometo —sin darse cuenta él había dejado su mano encima de la de Kyoko.

—Gracias —ella le dedicó una sonrisa, y Yashiro pensó que hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír así por un motivo que no fuera Ren.

—Nos veremos la próxima semana. Mándame fotos de Ren —cuando Yashiro se despidió, murmuró para sí "No le diré nada a los Hizuri, te lo prometí, pero necesitas a alguien a tu lado y sé perfectamente a quién llamar".

Dos días después, justo cuando Kyoko iba a empezar con su propósito suena el timbre, asombrada porque no esperaba a nadie ese día fue a abrir, al asomarse por la mirilla fue grande su sorpresa al ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Al abrirla, dijo:

—Shou... —un dedo silenció su boca mientras ella miraba el ceño fruncido de su visita.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir antes de que se te meta en esa cabezota hueca que tienes encima de los hombros, que mi nombre es Sho? Sho, S...H...O... —lo deletreó despacio como para que se lo aprendiera—. Sho —le repitió mientras entraba a la casa. Kyoko sin el dedo ya en su boca susurró para sí.

—Sí, claro. Pásale, estás en tu casa —el joven al oírla susurrar se voltea y pregunta:

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Dije que qué te trae por acá, justo en este día.

—Vine a visitar a Ren, por algún motivo desconocido para mí, parece que el bicho ese y yo hemos congeniado.

—Mi hijo no es ningún bicho, tú ¡Shoutaro...! —esta vez no fue solo un dedo el que cubrió su boca, sino la mano entera.

—¡Idiota! —la atrajo hacia sus brazos, abrazándola fuerte, baja la cabeza hacia la suya para poder susurrarle en el oído—. Sé lo que planeas hacer y no tienes por qué hacerlo sola. Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, te prometo que no interferiré, me quedaré con el enano y lo cuidaré por ti, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Kyoko por fin responde al abrazo mientras unas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos. No puede hablar. Así que asiente con la cabeza. Sho la acompaña a la planta alta y la deja en la entrada de su habitación, ve que en el pasillo hay varias cajas vacías así que las mete por ella.

—Estaré enfrente por si necesitas algo —se voltea para salir de la habitación.

—Sho... —él se detiene al escuchar la voz débil, no le gusta verla así de frágil, casi como una muñeca de porcelana que está a punto de romperse. Pero ella le sonríe.

—¿Sí, dime?

—Gracias... por todo —él se voltea para que ella no pueda verle el rostro y asiente.

Kyoko se enfrenta a una de las situaciones más difíciles para ella, debe sacar toda la ropa de Kuon, tenerla ahí es un cruel recordatorio de que él ya nunca volverá a usarla. Sabía que si alguien más se enteraba querrían hacerlo por ella y lo sacarían todo, no dejarían nada, ningún recuerdo de él. Y eso no era lo que quería, solo ella sabía que quería quedarse con aquella camiseta que usó una vez que, cuando eran novios, tuvo que quedarse en el departamento de Kuon después de un aguacero, los dos habían quedado completamente empapados y su casa era la más cercana. Él le prestó una playera suya que le quedaba enorme, al día siguiente tenían que presentarse en la casa del presidente para una sesión de defensa personal, en la que los dos terminaron con sendas heridas. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír. Decidió también que se quedaría con las bufandas que a él le quedaban tan bien, como aquella que traía puesta después de la noche que ella lo marcó como suyo cuando eran los hermanos Heel.

Poco a poco las cajas se fueron llenando y el armario fue quedando vacío. Entre lágrimas y sonrisas su corazón se fue quebrando un poco más. No sabía si algún día podría sanar.

Sho apareció con su hijo entre los brazos, a ella le había sorprendido su actitud durante todo el día, porque en ningún momento, no solo no le pidió ayuda para cuidar a su hijo, ni se había quejado, sino que hasta le había dado de comer y lo había bañado él solo. Gracias a los dioses que ella siempre tenía cosas sanas en el refrigerador y que justo había puesto algunos recipientes que decían comida de Ren y eso había facilitado las cosas. Aunque no quería asomarse al baño para nada, no sabía qué le podía esperar detrás de la puerta. Pero sonrió agradecida.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo viendo todas y cada una de las cajas. Ella las vio, como temiendo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para asentir y decidir que simplemente quería quedarse con todo solo para recordarlo. Así que se obligó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza—. Bien, yo me encargaré de sacarlas de aquí, sé a quién llevárselas —y sin decir nada más se sentó a su lado justo a los pies de la cama y recargó la espalda en ella para poder jugar con el niño en el suelo.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Un día antes de regresar a Tokyo, Yashiro, sentado en la parte trasera de la casa de sus padres, viendo hacia el jardín, se percató de que una mano femenina le acariciaba los cabellos.

Él observa a la mujer a su lado, aunque la belleza arrebatadora de antaño se ha esfumado ahora una sutil hermosura perdura en ella, para él jamás dejará de ser la mujer fuerte que siempre estuvo a su lado. Aunque tenía cuatro hermanas y un hermano, todos mayores que él, para su madre siempre fue Yukihito el favorito. Pues después de más de diez años desde la más chica de sus hijas, había llegado a su vida como un vendaval de energía y aventuras. Sus hermanos siempre le solapaban sus travesuras, a veces recibiendo el castigo por él. Así que al crecer se convirtieron en una familia muy unida. Con su madre como su ancla.

Era ella quien ahora estaba a su lado. Sin hablar, sin necesidad de decir nada, comprendía que su hijo sufría. Ella se sentó en una mecedora a su lado.

—¿Por qué ahora, Yuki?, ¿qué te pasó que te hizo recordarlo después de este tiempo? —no había que aclarar a qué se refería su madre, él lo sabía.

—Creo que nunca lo superé, es solo que creo que lo tenía escondido, guardado dentro de mí. ¿Sabes? En ese momento, todo fue tan rápido. Mi dolor no fue nada comparado con lo que ellos sufrieron. Yo... Nunca se lo dije. Para mí no solo era mi representado y mi mejor amigo, madre —se quedó callado tratando de dar voz a sus pensamientos y a su sentir, así que, pasó saliva y continuó con voz quebrada—. Fuera de esta familia, él era mi hermano. Así lo quería yo. Es extraño, madre. Porque cualquiera diría que con el paso del tiempo el dolor se iría haciendo menos fuerte y tal vez sea así. Pero, ¿sabes? —se quedó callado mientras trataba de dar orden a sus ideas.

—¿Qué fue lo que detonó esta angustia en ti? —preguntó su madre afligida, por muy mayores que fueran los hijos uno no deja de preocuparse por ellos y tratar de hacer sus penas menos.

—Una película —al ver la cara de extrañeza de su madre, se explayó en la explicación—. Cuando fui a recoger a Kyoko a uno de los sets, me llamaron de otro donde se estaba grabando una película. Entré buscando al director que quería hablar conmigo, pero la escena que me tocó observar, me hizo recordar cada mísero y cruel detalle de ese día... Uno le ve en películas, en programas policiales, pero cuando sucede en la vida real, no hay nada ni nadie que te prepare para el sentimiento de crudeza y realidad.

Suspiró cansado, soltando lento el aire, dilatando el regreso a los recuerdos.

—Ese terrible día, cuando llegamos al hospital, y lo declararon muerto, Kyoko se puso muy mal, y los padres de Kuon no estaban mucho mejor, así que le pedí al presidente que los ayudara a llegar a casa y le dije que yo me haría cargo de la situación. Muy a regañadientes él aceptó. Me dijo que después de todo lo que yo había pasado no estaba seguro de que yo estuviera bien. Yo pensé que qué demonios, si había visto morir a mi amigo en mis manos ¿qué podría ser peor? —se quedó en silencio, en su rostro se reflejaban los amargos recuerdos. Su madre tomó su mano entre las suyas y este gesto le dio la fuerza de continuar.

—Te lo digo, madre. Nada es peor que cuando vas a la morgue y tienes que recibirlo en una bolsa negra. De esas mismas que ves en la tele. Es cuando la dura y cruel realidad me llegó directo a la mente y al corazón, como un frío y letal rayo. Dentro de esa maligna y demoníaca cosa, dormía el sueño final mi mejor amigo, mi hermano menor. Al que nunca volvería a torturar con mis bromas. Cuando vi la bolsa, deseaba con todas mis ganas que él la abriera por dentro y saliera gritando que era solo una broma. Así que esperé y esperé hasta que el encargado de la morgue me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo había aguantado no llorar enfrente de Kyoko, el presidente o sus padres. Pero ahí me volví a derrumbar. El encargado me permitió abrir la bolsa y me dio unos minutos para despedirme de él. No sé si eso fue algo bueno o malo, porque lo vi, frío, sus ojos cerrados para siempre, sus labios no esbozaban la sonrisa que él acostumbraba a tener desde que Kyoko le dijo que lo amaba. Así que solo pude tomar su mano, fría, inerte, y sobre su cuerpo lloré..., lloré porque no podría conocer a su hijo, porque yo perdía a mi amigo, porque no fui yo. Porque Kyoko estaría sola sin él.

A su madre no le pasó desapercibido que él se refiriera a Kyoko-chan sin el sufijo y que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. Pero también vio la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y la culpa del sobreviviente que no había sabido superar.

—Yuki, ¿acaso preferías haber muerto tú?, ¿es que piensas que tu vida es menos importante porque no eres un actor de renombre? —él volvió el rostro de inmediato al escuchar el tono enojado de su madre.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso nuestro dolor sería menos que el de los padres de Kuon-san?, ¿o por qué piensas que el mundo sería mucho mejor si el que hubiera muerto hubieras sido tú? Escúchame bien, Yashiro Yukihito —demonios, estaba en aprietos si su madre se refería a él con nombre y apellido—. Fue muy desafortunado de que el joven Hizuri muriera, es triste el saber que nunca podrá gozar de la fortuna de ser un padre y de que ese niño nunca conocerá lo increíble que hubiera sido su padre también, es muy cruel saber que Kyoko-chan perdió al amor de su vida, según nos has contado, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que creas que tu vida vale mucho menos que la suya, porque escúchame bien, Yuki, llegaste a nuestras vidas cuando ya no creíamos tener más familia. Y todos te adoramos desde el primer momento en que te vimos, yo te amé desde que supe que te esperaba. Los doctores me decían que tuviera mucho cuidado porque después de tantos años y yo ya no era tan joven, pero aún así desafiaste al universo entero con un embarazo de lo más llevadero y un parto aún más sencillo. Y llenaste de luz y alegría nuestras vidas. Tus hermanas y tu hermano se desvivían por ti y ni qué decir de tu padre. ¿Para ti no valemos tanto como los demás?

—¡No!, ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida. Quienes me dan la fuerza para seguir aquí. Aunque estemos separados por la distancia sé que nuestros corazones están unidos. Es solo que él tenía una esposa y un hijo por llegar y yo no. Pero nunca pensé que si me hubieran perdido su dolor sería menos. Nunca jamás los despreciaría ni a sus sentimientos así. ¡Por favor, perdóname madre!

Él se arrodilló a sus pies como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y se aferró a su cintura, lloró, dejó ir por fin el dolor y la culpa que lo había atormentado desde ese día. Y ahí acunado entre sus brazos supo que había encontrado el motivo por el cual había regresado a su antiguo hogar. Necesitaba escuchar ese regaño y esas palabras de la boca de su madre. Necesitaba hallar la fuerza para seguir adelante y superar la culpa. Y gracias a ella y a su familia, lo había hecho. Ahora podía regresar en paz a casa para cumplir con la promesa que le hiciera a Kuon.

Cuando Yashiro volvió del viaje, vio que en el pasillo de entrada de su departamento había un montón de cajas apiladas, junto con una nota.

.

 _"Esto es todo lo que ella sacó,_

 _creo que usted, mejor que nadie,_

 _sabrá qué hacer con ellas._

S."


	14. Chapter 14

—Yukihito-san, tú me conoces, no es que no quiera ir, es solo que... —Kyoko no sabía cómo hacerle entender que su preocupación y renuencia se debían a... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yashiro quien no podía creer que ella no quisiera tomar ese papel.

—¿Es solo que qué, Kyoko-chan? Tú nunca te has negado a un trabajo y mucho menos a uno como este. Es una muy buena oportunidad para que te conozcan a nivel internacional. He conocido actores, excelentes diría yo, que esperan durante mucho tiempo una oportunidad como esta y a ti te la están ofreciendo, y tú, ¿quieres rechazarla? —se volteó hacia la pareja que observaba, sin decir nada, el flujo de la conversación desde hacía un buen rato, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara—. Por favor, hagan algo, díganle que tiene que aceptar el trabajo.

En ese momento el pequeño Ren, de dos años de edad, que ya caminaba para todos lados, se dirigió hacia unas pequeñas figuras de cristal que sus abuelos tenían sobre una mesita lateral ahí mismo en la sala. Antes de que Kyoko pudiera pararse a detenerlo, Yashiro ya estaba tomando al niño.

—No, Ren. Eso no se coge. Es peligroso. Se rompe. Mira, ven conmigo, yo acá tengo tus juguetes y con esos sí puedes jugar —y así sin decir nada más, de la pañalera del pequeño, sacó unos carritos y se sentó en la alfombra con el niño entre las piernas y se puso a jugar con él, mientras se dirigía a Kuu.

—Hizuri-san, por favor, a ver si a usted le hace más caso —cuando vio que Kuu dirigía su atónita mirada hacia su entretenido nieto, Yashiro movió negativamente la cabeza y sonrió—, me refiero a Kyoko-chan. De este pequeño travieso me puedo encargar yo. Pero de ella... —dijo con un suspiro—. En fin... A ver si ustedes la pueden hacer recapacitar.

Pero Kuu y Julie estaban absortos viendo cómo Yashiro jugaba con su nieto y cómo Ren estaba tan acostumbrado a él. Aunque después de tanto tiempo era lógico, Ren no había conocido a su padre y Yashiro era la figura masculina más cercana a él, debido al tiempo que pasaban juntos. Aunque el niño también tenía a Sho en su vida, y él formaba una parte muy importante en ella, (aunque los Hizuri se sorprendían, Sho era absolutamente protector con Kyoko y Ren y siempre se mantenía al pendiente de ellos), pero ahora, él se encontraba fuera de Japón y con tanta carga de trabajo que últimamente no podía estar tan presente como él quisiera. Ren se aburrió de jugar con los carritos y se levantó de entre las piernas de Yashiro para acercarse a su madre, con los bracitos extendidos.

—Mamá, ¡aaaaaa!

Cuando Kyoko se iba a levantar para darle su vasito entrenador, Yashiro se acerca y le dice:

—No, Ren, no es "aaa", di agua, si no dices agua, tu mamá no te dará el vaso —y ante la mirada enfurruñada del pequeño, la asombrada de los abuelos del niño y la resignada de Kyoko, Yashiro movió negativamente su cabeza mientras ponía las manos en la cintura, así que al pequeño no le quedó de otra que aceptar su derrota.

—Agua, vor...

—Bravo, campeón —Kuu fue el primero en tomar al niño en sus brazos y levantarlo por encima de su cabeza—, ese es mi nieto. Yo sabía que lo dirías —y tomando el vasito entrenador de la mano de Kyoko, Kuu se sienta con el niño sobre sus piernas y le pregunta a ella—. Hija, ¿por qué es que no quieres ir a rodar esa película?, y no me salgas con el tema del idioma porque sé de buena fuente (yo mismo) que lo hablas a la perfección. Te pidieron específicamente a ti, ya no eres una actriz novata y tampoco es por que seas una Hizuri, porque tus logros han sido con el nombre de Kyoko o Mogami Kyoko, así que esa excusa tampoco vale.

Kyoko no sabía hacia dónde mirar, parecía que los tres se habían confabulado en su contra para que aceptara el papel y desde que Ren se paró, ella no había podido decir ni una sola palabra. Así que agachó la cabeza y resignada empezó a hablar.

—No quiero dejarlo. No quiero separarme de él.

Las caras de los tres palidecieron. Pero esta vez fue Julie quien habló.

—¿Hablas de Kuon?, ¿es de él de quien no te quieres separar? —fue entonces que Kyoko levantó bruscamente su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin saber qué decir—. Yo, no sé cómo explicar esto. No me refiero a Kuon, me refiero a Ren —Kuu, Julie y Yashiro, soltaron al mismo tiempo el aliento que no sabían que estaban reteniendo—. Es decir, amo a Kuon y no sé si alguna vez podré olvidarlo, pero sé que está muerto y yo... —se calló, tomo aliento y volvió a hablar, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y veía a su hijo juguetear ahora entre los brazos de su abuela. Ren era un niño afortunado, porque a pesar de que nunca conocería a su padre, él tenía a muchas personas a su alrededor que lo amaban—. No, yo no —se corrigió—, Ren y yo tenemos que seguir nuestras vidas, justo como él lo hubiera querido. Me duele saber que yo me voy y él se queda pero sé que al volver, él estará ahí esperando por mí, por oír las noticias que quiero que escuche. Pero esta vez no se trata de él sino de Ren. Aún es muy pequeño y aunque sé que no estaría en mejores manos que en las de ustedes, madre, padre, simplemente no quiero separarme de él. Pero tampoco puedo llevármelo.

Los Hizuri y Yashiro se miraron unos a otros y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de pronto en el rostro de Kuu.

—Pues si ese es todo el problema, hija mía, debo decirte que aquí, tu famoso y heroico padre, tiene la solución. ¡Llévatelo!

—Pero, pa..., padre, no puedo llevármelo, ¿quién lo cuidará mientras estoy rodando en el set? —y fue entonces que Julie respondió.

—¿Quién preguntas?, pues yo tengo en mente a una persona que sé que estará encantado de ayudarlos a ustedes dos, alguien que sabemos que daría su vida misma por él, alguien confiable, atento, que lo corrige y lo atiende, pero lo más importante aún, a quien el niño quiere y que quiere aun más a Ren —y entonces al mismo tiempo Kuu y Julie dijeron:

—Yashiro-san.

—¿Quééééééééééééééééééééééééé?


	15. Chapter 15

Sí, ya sé, que F.F. arregló el envío de los avisos de actualizaciones desde hace unos días, pero la verdad he tenido un montón de trabajo. Sin excusas ni pretextos, aquí les dejo ya el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews.

.

* * *

.

Aún recordaba la escena en casa de los Hizuri, no supo quién de los dos había gritado más fuerte, si Kyoko o él, tanto, que, hasta el pequeño Ren se había asustado y fue difícil calmarlo.

Pero ahí estaban en el aeropuerto de Narita, documentando el equipaje, él, por supuesto, porque Kyoko se las apañaba con el pequeño que ya estaba harto, del viaje desde Tokyo hasta el aeropuerto, que tomaba más de una hora de camino y de que llegando ahí lo trajeran en brazos. Él quería caminar, sentirse niño grande, pero, como el aeropuerto estaba lleno a más no poder, Kyoko estaba preocupada de que Ren se perdiera, así que no hubo más que hacer más que soportar sus chillidos y rabietas, apenada porque la gente la volteaba a ver debido al escándalo de su niño.

—Ren, ¿por qué no saliste más con el carácter de tu padre? Él siempre sabía cómo comportarse —susurró Kyoko, pero Yashiro alcanzó a escucharlo y agachó la cabeza confundido. Él se preguntó, ¿a qué padre se refería ella?, porque Kuon Hizuri, uffff. Kuu le había estado platicando muchas de las diabluras que este había hecho de niño y algunas de las travesuras que a cualquiera le sacarían canas verdes, pero claro que ella se refería al reconocido Tsuruga Ren, que siempre mostraba calma y paciencia aun en las peores circunstancias.

—Vaya, creo que a usted le tocó la mejor parte, ¿no? —dijo sonriendo un poco apenada la joven que estaba en el mostrador, viendo cómo Kyoko batallaba con un pequeño que podía competir con todo un batallón de feroces gladiadores. Mientras que Yashiro cargaba con su maletín, la pañalera de Ren que también era la bolsa de Kyoko, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba las tres enormes maletas. La carriola, porque a pesar de que Ren ya caminaba muy bien, se cansaba y había que cargarlo, así que para evitar esto, Yashiro, más que Kyoko, o mejor dicho pensando en ella, decidió llevar también la carriola—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo viajan? —volvió a preguntar la joven mientras checaba que ninguno de los equipajes sobrepasara el peso límite.

—Será un mes, pero por favor, deje los boletos abiertos. Tal vez sea necesario modificar el regreso —volteó a ver a Kyoko justo en el momento en el que el niño se le escapaba entre las piernas, pero los reflejos casi gatunos del hombre, aprendidos después de pasar años al lado de alguien como Kuon, atraparon al pequeño cuando él creía que le había ganado a su madre—. Ven acá, pequeño travieso. Ya es justo que dejes a tu madre descansar un rato, ¿sí, Ren? Mira, vamos a subirnos en un avión.

—¿Vión? —preguntó emocionado el niño, ya había volado con anterioridad y le encantaba la sensación.

—Sí, un avión, pero si no te comportas, esta señorita que está aquí —la miró apenado, ofreciéndole sus disculpas por adelantado por hacerla interpretar el papel de mala—, no nos dejará subirnos en el avión, porque, ¿sabes, Ren?, en los aviones no se les permite ir a los niños que se portan mal y desobedecen a sus mamás.

—¿No vión?, Ren, quere vión —e hizo un puchero, Yashiro sonrió sabiendo que tenía ganada la partida.

—Entonces, ¿te portarás bien? —el niño solo asintió—. Pues ya solo queda que les pidas perdón a tu madre y a estas personas por tu mal comportamiento —Yashiro lo baja y el niño se voltea hacia la fila de pasajeros detrás de él y se disculpa haciendo una reverencia como había visto a su madre hacer otras veces.

—Peddón —y sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo a más de una de las personas que estaban a su lado enamorarse un poco del pequeño y perdonarle su anterior rabieta y no era para menos, con sus enormes ojos verdes y rubio como el padre el niño tenía la cara de un ángel. "Justo como el padre", pensó Yashiro. "Kuon, Ren es digno hijo de su padre, estarías orgulloso de él". Kyoko le ofrece los brazos y su hijo se abalanza a ellos. Cuando llega al cálido pecho de su madre, la abraza y la besa—. ¿Ren va en vión? —Kyoko se ríe porque Ren le recuerda tanto a Kuon. A sus dos cortos años de edad, este niño estaba aprendiendo el fino arte de ganarse a la gente mediante una sonrisa y una mirada de cachorro a medio morir.

El viaje fue largo y pesado. Si para los adultos ya era difícil mantenerse en una misma posición durante doce horas seguidas, mucho más para un bebé de solo dos añitos. Él quería jugar y correteaba por los pasillos en cuanto Kyoko y Yashiro se descuidaban. Era tan encantador que se ganó a las asistentes de vuelo y ellas le regalaron uno que otro dulce que tenían por ahí.

A la salida del avión justo para bajarse, el piloto que había salido a despedir a los pasajeros, le preguntó a Ren si quería conocer la cabina del avión; "solo un momentito", les dijo, "ya no está permitido que nadie entre, pero por esta personita, no creo que por cinco minutos nos digan nada", y así se lo llevó a conocer por dentro la cabina. Está de más decir que a partir de ahí Ren iba caminando enfrente de Kyoko y Yashiro haciéndose pasar por un avión él mismo, abriendo sus bracitos lo más extendido posible que podía y zigzagueando al tiempo que hacía ruidos de avión.

—Yo piloto, vión.

Kyoko iba tras él por todo el aeropuerto de Londres, mientras dejaba, apenada, de nuevo, al pobre de Yashiro a cargo del enredo de maletas y equipaje que traían. Cuando por fin lo pudo alcanzar, a Ren, no a Yashiro, porque él estaba justo donde lo habían dejado, enterrado tras todas las maletas, lo tomó en brazos y corrió para subirlo, no sin refunfuños de su parte, a la carriola y poderle así ayudar a Yashiro con las maletas. Pero por fin habían llegado. Yashiro volteó a ver a Ren, que después de todo se había quedado dormido al momento al sentir la comodidad de su carriola. Se dirigió a Kyoko.

—Ahora sí hemos llegado, ¿lista? —ella asintió, sabía que Yashiro no se refería a que si ya tenía todo, sino a enfrentarse a un nuevo público, a ser la primera vez que actuaba fuera de Japón y además en un estelar. Ella nunca se había acobardado, y ahora menos que nunca, porque era una Hizuri.

—Sí.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras Kyoko estaba en la grabación, Yashiro se llevaba al niño a pasear durante el día. A pesar de las dudas que había tenido cuando Kuu le había "propuesto", por no decir abiertamente y a plena voz, "obligado" a ir. No es que no quisiera, porque ir estaba dentro de sus obligaciones como mánager, pero ir en calidad de ¿qué?, ¿de niñero?, ¿familia? Porque era muy distinto pasar un rato con Ren, a estar todo el día por completo a solas con él. Y algunas noches Yashiro contrataba a una niñera que el director de la película le había recomendado y Kyoko y él salían a conocer el Londres nocturno y hasta hizo que Kyoko probara el famoso platillo de "fish and chips", que es pescado con papas fritas en un cucurucho de periódico.

Pero ahí estaban ellos dos. Habían ido a ver los museos, visitaron el Castillo de Buckingham, el Big Ben y ese día Yashiro había planeado ir a conocer el London Eye o Rueda del Milenio como algunos la conocen.

—¿Has visto eso, Ren? Mira, es enorme, vamos a subirnos mientras esperamos a tu mamá, vamos —dijo mientras de la mano se encaminaban hacia la cola de personas que estaban en espera de poder subirse al London Eye. Con su boleto en la mano, tomó a Ren en los brazos y se subió a la enorme cápsula de la rueda de la fortuna en compañía de varias personas.

—Ren, ¿te gusta? Mira, puedes ver el río desde aquí.

—¡Agua! —gritó emocionado el pequeño mientras señalaba el enorme río bajo él, Yashiro le sonrió al recordar cómo poco antes no quería decir la palabra completa.

—¡Felicidades, Ren!, por haberlo dicho bien, cuando nos bajemos te compraré un helado. ¿Qué te parece? Eso sí, lo guardaremos en secreto de tu mamá, ¿sí?

—¿Se... gre... to...? —preguntó intrigado mientras inclinaba la cabeza, ante la seña del dedo frente a los labios de su tío.

—¡Sí, Ren! Secreto. No quiero que tu mamá me regañe porque te he dado demasiado dulce, pero hoy es un día especial, ¿no es verdad, Ren? Te has portado muy bien y eso merece una recompensa.

Al bajarse de la cabina, tal y como se lo prometió se dirigieron hacia el gran puesto de helados que prometía hacer tu helado en el momento con nitrógeno líquido, sin conservadores ni sabores artificiales, y de lo que uno quisiera. Cuando le llegó su turno, Yashiro pidió una bola de helado de chocolate pero Ren se encaprichó por uno de vainilla que estaba sobre algo que parecía una gran nube rosa y que olía maravillosamente dulce.

—¿Genial!, ahora sí tu mamá va a matarme, en cuanto se entere que no solo te di postre, y helado sino que este venía con... —tomó una probada de la gigantesca cosa rosa que resultó ser malvavisco muy, muy azucarado, e hizo una enorme mueca—. Malvavisco —masculló creyendo oír a Kyoko diciéndole que esas cosas definitivamente no eran para nada sanas y mucho menos para un niño tan pequeño.

Una mujer que pasaba por ahí se volteó al escuchar la carcajada del pequeño.

—Disculpe, amable caballero, ¿le molestaría que me siente con ustedes? —Yashiro volteó a ver la señora que se había dirigido a él, al ver a la anciana se paró y le ofreció una de las sillas que quedaban libre.

—Por supuesto que no, nos alegrará tenerla con nosotros, ¿verdad, Ren? Saluda a la señora, pequeño —dijo en un inglés perfecto, que luego tradujo al japonés solo la última frase para que Ren saludara.

—Hola —la señora que no entendió nada le sonrió al pequeño.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, es que no pude contenerme, la risa de su hijo es muy contagiosa —Yashiro se quedó de piedra. Ella no sabía que Ren no era su hijo y por supuesto que él no quería entrar en grandes detalles así que solo asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Ren es un niño feliz.

—Y tiene por qué serlo, tiene un padre de lo más cariñoso, se nota cuánto lo quiere usted —esta vez se quedó incluso más callado, pero la señora no lo notó y siguió hablando—. ¿De dónde son ustedes?

—Somos de Tokyo.

—Ohhhh, siempre quise conocer Japón. Aunque nunca pude hacerlo. Me llamaba mucho la atención su cultura, sus costumbres. Y su comida. Aunque he de ser sincera nunca he podido comer con los palillos chinos, siempre termina mi comida hecha un soberano desastre y al final acabo comiendo con un tenedor —dijo sonriendo y suspirando.

—Es un país hermoso, lo tengo que decir. Pero, ¿sabe algo?, usted puede ir a Japón y comer con tenedores, no nos enojamos —achicó los ojos, como cuando alguien dice un gran secreto. Esta actitud logró sacar una gran carcajada de su interlocutora.

El tiempo fue pasando y Ren se cansó de jugar cerca de Yashiro, empezó a bostezar y frotarse los ojitos con los puñitos de las manitas. Yashiro al notarlo se levantó de la silla y fue por él. Lo alzó en brazos y lo acunó, al quedarse dormido le dio un suave beso en la frente y lo acomodó mejor sobre su hombro.

Poco después la anciana vio que la cara de Yashiro cambió de expresión y volteó hacia dónde él estaba mirando. Kyoko se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Ohhhh, me imagino que ella es la madre del chico.

—Sí, lo es —dijo con una gran sonrisa pero sin percatarse de ello.

—Es muy hermosa.

—Sí, lo es —parecía que las frases de Yashiro para responderle a la señora se limitaban a tres palabras; "sí, lo es"

—Es un atrevimiento por mi parte ya que no lo conozco, joven, pero verá, a mis años ya muchas cosas se me perdonan. Simplemente quiero decirle que tiene usted una hermosa familia y se le nota el gran amor que siente usted por ellos dos. Me alegra ver en estos tiempos una familia en donde la pareja está profundamente enamorada. ¡Lo felicito!

Cuando Yashiro recapacitó y volteó a ver a la anciana, esta ya iba de camino por el puente que conectaba al London Eye. No había podido responderle. ¿Ellos enamorados?, ¡¿pero a qué pareja había visto la señora?! Por supuesto que él los quería, en verdad los amaba, pero no como ella lo había hecho sonar. A través de los años él le había tomado un cariño especial a Kyoko debido principalmente a que ella había rescatado a Kuon, como él mismo lo había dicho, de su agujero negro y lo había hecho creer en el amor. Ella era la mujer elegida por su mejor amigo y la madre de Ren a quien él quería como su sobrino. Y aunque él tenía sobrinos propios, de su misma sangre, el cariño por el niño era inclusive más fuerte. Y por supuesto, la quería por ella misma, por ser la persona magnífica que era, siempre trabajadora, honesta que se preocupaba por aquellas personas cercanas a ella, muy valiente... Pero de ahí a amar a Kyoko... No, no, no, no, no. La señora estaba muy equivocada. Por su edad, obviamente había confundido el cariño con algo más. Además ella no los conocía, no sabía su historia y era lógico confundir las situaciones y asumir que ellos eran una familia, y lo eran, pero no una pareja.

—¿Yukihito-san...? —preguntó Kyoko un poco preocupada porque había visto su rostro cambiar de expresión después de que la anciana que se había retirado le había dicho algo—. ¿Yuki...?

Ante la forma en que Kyoko se dirigió a él, Yashiro volteó inmediatamente y se sonrojó. Cuando Kyoko recapacitó también, puesto que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de la manera tan familiar (e íntima) en que lo había llamado, se sonrojó a su vez e hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

—Por favor, discúlpame, Yukihito-san, es que no me contestabas y yo...

—No —Yashiro la interrumpió, pero la negativa hizo que Kyoko alzara el torso y lo mirara a los ojos extrañada.

—¿No?, no entiendo, Yukihito-san.

—No tengo por qué disculparte, Kyoko —ella se sonrojó al escucharlo decir su nombre sin el clásico "chan" con el que él siempre la llamaba—. Solo fue que me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Pero no me molesta el diminutivo, es más podría decir que hasta me gusta que lo uses y prefiero que lo hagas de hoy en adelante —y se asombró a sí mismo con sus palabras porque las decía de corazón, hasta que ella no lo había llamado así, no se había dado cuenta de eso—. Nos conocemos desde hace ya muchos años, y fuera de mi familia, solo han sido dos personas que me dicen así, Kuon y tú. Y siendo sincero, me gusta que lo hagas.

Ella sonrió y asintió sin decir nada más, el silencio entre los dos se sentía muy bien, no había necesidad de decir nada por obligación. Y así caminaron hacia el hotel, uno al lado del otro. Yashiro con el pequeño Ren en sus brazos profundamente dormido.

Pero las palabras de la anciana no se salían de su mente: "tiene usted una hermosa familia...", "la pareja está profundamente enamorada...". No, él no estaba enamorado de Kyoko. La anciana se había confundido. Eso era todo. Porque él no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia Kyoko. Porque eso sería faltar a su promesa, romper la confianza de su amigo, casi como robársela, peor aún, porque él no estaba ahí para impedírselo. Y además ella..., ella nunca lo vería de otra forma que no fuera como su mánager y su amigo. Ella lo había dicho en casa de los Hizuri "amo a Kuon y no sé si alguna vez podré olvidarlo". No, los únicos sentimientos que podía tener para con ella eran los que siempre había tenido, de mánager y amigo.

Kyoko..., ya no era Kyoko-chan... Y sin embargo, su nombre sonaba tan dulce en su boca.


	17. Chapter 17

El pequeño Ren acababa de cumplir los cuatro años y Yashiro llegaba en esos momentos de dejarlo en la escuela preescolar. Kyoko había tenido que madrugar para llegar al set a tiempo y Yashiro se había ofrecido a llevar a Ren al preescolar, ante las protestas encarecidas de Kuu por ejercer de abuelo.

Al llegar al set no encontró a Kyoko por ninguna parte. Uno de camarógrafos le indicó que la había visto dirigirse a su camerino al terminar la escena, junto con su coprotagonista. Al dirigirse hacia ahí, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando alcanzó a escuchar la última frase del cantante.

—Parece ser que con los años no te vuelves más inteligente, Kyoko. Sigues siendo la misma idiota de siempre en esos aspectos. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, eh? Ya que solo a ti te lo permito, pero simplemente no me obedeces —Kyoko estaba cada vez más avergonzada porque la puerta del camerino no estaba cerrada, y ella ya había visto pasar a varias personas de la grabación, curiosas por saber qué sucedía con el cantante y ella—. Que hagas uso de mi cuerpo y de mi tiempo las veces que sean necesarias.

Kyoko se sonrojó y recordó a otro hombre, en otro tiempo, que le había dicho casi las mismas palabras, pero esa vez era a la inversa, porque cuando Tsuruga Ren se las había dicho, en esa ocasión, era el uso del cuerpo y el tiempo de ella y no el de él, y ahora, era Sho quien le había ofrecido a ella el uso de su propio cuerpo y de su tiempo. ¿Es que acaso ninguno de los dos se ponía a pensar en lo que esas palabras significarían si las escuchara alguien más?

—¿Quééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé?

Los dos voltearon a ver a quién pertenecía la voz que había gritado, pero antes de verlo ella ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser que en ambas ocasiones estuviera presente Yashiro, para ser testigo de su vergüenza?

—Yuki... —dijo casi en un susurro pero Sho lo alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió malévolamente, mientras en su mente se preguntaba: "¿Desde cuándo es Yuki? ¿Así que ya han alcanzado ese tipo de relación? Esto es interesante".

—Haz el favor de pasar, Yuki...-san —pidió alargando la pausa, burlón y con una mirada maliciosa.

—Yukihito, por favor, Fuwa-san, solo mi familia me dice Yuki.

—Ahhhh, entonces, ¿Kyoko es de tu familia ahora? —el color rojo que arrebató el rostro de Yashiro lo hizo delatarse y darse cuenta de que había caído y redondito, dicho sea de paso, en la trampa de Sho.

Kyoko, tratando de salvar la situación replicó:

—Tampoco soy de tu familia y a ti también te digo solo Shout... —el irrefrenable y mágico dedo del cantante, apareció nuevamente sobre sus labios como si allí perteneciera, tratando de callarla, cada vez que ella intentaba decir su nombre completo.

—Tsk, siempre tienes que ser tú la que interrumpa la diversión, Kyoko, y como mil veces te he repetido, hasta el cansancio y más, soy SHO.

—Fuwa-san, como mánager de Kyoko, te pido por favor, que me expliques ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que haga uso de tu cuerpo y tu tiempo las veces que sea necesario?

—¿Así que ahora son Yuki y Kyoko? ¿Ehhhhh? —él contestó con otra pregunta para dejar a Yashiro imaginando todo lo que se le viniera a la mente, mientras que ni Yashiro ni Kyoko contestaron a su vez, porque ¿qué podían decir?, las palabras sobraban, por lo menos de parte de ese par—. ¡Ya se habían tardado, al fin y al cabo eres el padrino de su hijo! —dijo desenfadado. Ante esa frase ellos se quedaron sin habla, sorprendidos porque no fuera el primero en burlarse de ellos o preguntar algo más profundo, simplemente lo había tomado desde el punto de vista familiar—. Tú podrás ser su mánager, Yashiro-san, pero esto —la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, una escena que le recordó a otra del pasado, donde Kyoko también estuvo involucrada, pero esa vez con Tsuruga Ren, y era él quien tenía tomada a Kyoko por la cintura, en Karuizawa, antes de que supieran su verdadero nombre. Y pensó que sería muy interesante ver si lograba obtener la misma reacción de Tsuruga en Yashiro, porque, aunque esa vez Kyoko no se enteró de los sentimientos del que sería su esposo, Kuon se los había dejado muy claros al reclamarla como "suya".

Y estaba seguro de que Yashiro sentía algo muy profundo por Kyoko, pero creía que ni él estaba consciente de esos sentimientos. En el pasado no había apoyado a Kyoko en su relación con Kuon, debido a su egoísmo pero mucho más a sus celos (y falta de madurez, sin duda...), había comprendido demasiado tarde que él también la amaba..., y la había perdido, pero esta vez..., esta vez haría lo que fuera por ayudarla y que volviera a ser feliz, se lo debía no solo a ella, a él mismo y a ese niño que de no haber sido tan estúpido pudo haber sido suyo.

—Yashiro-san, sepa muy bien que lo que estábamos discutiendo Kyoko y yo, es si debemos anunciar al público nuestra relación... —y dicho esto la besó frente al castaño.

.

* * *

.

Evy: muchas gracias por tu review, estoy muy contenta que a pesar de que seas fan de Kyoko*Ren, aún así estés leyendo mi historia y te esté gustando. Eso me anima mucho a continuar con mi historia. Saludos y gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

Se despertó debido a las voces que, aunque las oía lejanas, casi como susurros, eran lo bastante altas como para escucharlas. Trató de abrir los ojos y levantarse, falló estrepitosamente. La cabeza le punzaba y los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las persianas de su habitación le lastimaban los ojos. Un momento, ¿persianas? ¿Desde cuándo tenía él persianas en su casa? ¿Qué había pasado con las cortinas azules que tanto le gustaban? Debía estar peor de lo que él creía si su cama había cambiado también de colcha y tamaño. ¿Cuándo había comprado él esa colcha?

Le habían comentado alguna vez lo que era una migraña y aunque él nunca las había sufrido, el dolor que sentía en ese momento podía competir con una sin ningún miramiento. Estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, tanteando donde pensaba él que estarían sus lentes, y por suerte, los encontró. No es que sin ellos fuera ciego como un topo, no para nada, pero, ¿para que estar tanteando si con ellos veía a la perfección?

Al levantarse, claro, después de tres intentos, ¿o serían cuatro? Mejor dicho, cuando el suelo dejó de dar a vueltas a su alrededor y pudo poner las dos piernas parejas, una a lado de la otra, sin sentir que lo que había cenado la noche anterior se le regresaba, se percató, antes no había podido, porque estaba muy concentrado en que el mundo dejara de girar, de que no traía nada más puesto que sus bóxers. Él jamás dormía desnudo, ejem, cuando estaba solo. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, ¿dónde estaba?

Se volvió a sentar sobre la cama, ¿qué diantres había pasado? Porque esa, definitivamente no era su habitación. No, no. Lo último que recordaba era ese beso. Buscó en la habitación y en un rincón, encontró ropa cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla, un juego de pants, calcetines y playera y unos tennis. Eso le preocupaba muchísimo, porque aunque él era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, si no recordaba ni dónde estaba, ¿cómo es que podía haberse quitado su ropa la noche anterior?, y más preocupante aún ¿qué le había hecho a ella? Porque no la encontró por ningún lado. Y si no fue él, ¿entonces quién? Tragó grueso. La frente se le perló de sudor intentando pensar qué había sucedido, pero mientras más intentaba, el dolor de cabeza más se incrementaba.

Pero tenía que saber, él era un hombre, hecho y derecho, así que a como pudo se dirigió al baño a ducharse, ya que un olor fuerte y penetrante le atravesó el cerebro y le provocó náuseas, más cuando se dio cuenta de que provenía de él. Se metió en la ducha, alcanzando una toalla que estaba dispuesta sobre el lavabo. Agradeció a los dioses que la ropa que le habían dispuesto estaba limpia porque si así olía él, no quería ni saber el estado en que había quedado la suya.

Salió dando traspiés de la habitación y se dirigió a dónde seguía escuchando voces. Una era masculina y la otra femenina. Se detuvo cuando las reconoció antes de que ellos pudieran verle.

—Dime, por favor ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo botado allí en medio del bar? Si estaba hasta las manitas, siéndote sincero no sé ni cómo pude con él —dijo el hombre.

—No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes, sino al motivo por el cual él terminó en ese estado tan lamentable, si no me hubieras llamado y dicho, no lo hubiera podido creer —ahora ella se escuchaba enfadada y conociéndola no quisiera estar en el lugar del otro—. Sigo esperando, quiero saber por qué.

—Yo... la besé —lo dijo casi susurrando pero si él que estaba apartado lo pudo escuchar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella lo había oído fuerte y claro. No tuvo que especificar a quién porque el gemido que escuchó de parte de ella le hizo saber que ella conocía la identidad de a quién había besado él.

—¿Que hiciste qué cosa? —ya casi podía verla, el color rojo inundando su bello rostro. Lo que a Yashiro no le quedaba claro era qué estaba haciendo ella ahí, con él a esas horas, en lo que suponía era el apartamento de él, y por qué el que él besara a Kyoko le suponía un problema entre ellos. ¿Acaso ellos...? Se sentía incómodo escuchando a escondidas pero no creía conveniente salir en ese momento. Pero sí que quería saber la respuesta.

—No es lo que piensas, porque no fue ese motivo que tú crees el que me llevó a hacerlo. Verás... Yo quiero mucho a Kyoko pero el amor que yo sentía por ella se fue transformando en un cariño de hermanos. Yo solo la veo así.

—Ajá, y crees que yo voy y me lo creo, ¿no? Pues yo no imagino a ninguno de mis muchos hermanos besándome de la manera que tuviste que haberlo hecho para que él se pusiera así.

—Nooo, por supuesto que no, por favor, cariño, escúchame —¿cariño?, vaya, si fuera el presidente ya tuviera el guión para una novela de amor, solo que ni era el presidente ni quería que esto (lo que fuera que esto fuera) se convirtiera en algo de dominio público y menos porque él estaba involucrado—. Se lo debo ¿está bien? Cuando Tsuruga y ella estaban trabajando juntos yo le puse muchas trabas porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y que tal vez ella le correspondía, pero yo era egoísta e inmaduro y no quería dejarla ir. Así que ahora viendo toda esta situación, solo quiero ayudarla.

—¿Besándola?

—Sí, nooooooooo —se imaginaba al rubio pasando sus largos dedos entre los cabellos en muestra de enfado—. Es decir, desde hace un tiempo para acá hay algunas actitudes que me hacen sospechar que él tiene sentimientos por ella. Y solo quería comprobarlo.

¿Él? ¿Ese "él" era él? ¿Qué querían decir esos dos con eso?

—Quiero que ella vuelva a ser feliz. Y creo que él la haría. A ella y a Ren. Solo por eso lo hice. Créeme por favor.

—Ajá, y entonces el morete que tienes en ese ojo, es la respuesta a tu experimento —dijo señalando la parte donde el joven se estaba poniendo un hielo.

Fue entonces cuando a Yashiro se le vinieron en tropel los recuerdos de día anterior. "Yashiro-san, sepa muy bien que lo que estábamos discutiendo Kyoko y yo, es si debemos anunciar al público nuestra relación... —y dicho esto la besó frente a él". También recordaba que lo había separado bruscamente de Kyoko y la había sacado del camerino sin decirle una sola palabra, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y entonces hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, le propinó un tremendo golpe a Sho haciéndolo trastabillar. Cuando el otro se recompuso lo tomó por la solapa y le dijo con voz clara y fuerte:

—¿Por qué la besaste?, ¿acaso ella es un juguete para ti?, ¿qué significa todo eso? —pero fue su respuesta la que lo volvió loco y lo puso mal.

—Porque yo sí me atrevo a hacerlo, porque es lo que quería hacer. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué, si tú la amas, no lo haces?

Yashiro salió dando traspiés del camerino, dejó a Kyoko ahí viéndolo alejarse mientras la puerta del camerino se abría otra vez para permitir ver a Sho con un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse metido en un bar, al que le gustaba ir, porque era tranquilo. Mientras pensaba en las palabras de Fuwa, imágenes de Kyoko sonriéndole, le venían a la mente. Los recuerdos de su viaje a Londres, donde pasearon y se divirtieron juntos, como si los tres fueran una familia... Y recordó también el dulce sabor de la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre. No supo más de sí mismo. ¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba en el departamento de Fuwa-san?

.

* * *

.

N.A. Hooolaaa, ya volví. Disculpen la demora, anduve un poco mala de salud, pero ya estoy por acá, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo.

Mil gracias por seguir conmigo, por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews, que, aunque no pude contestarlos sí que los leí y me daré un tiempecito para responderlos.

kikitapatia


	19. Chapter 19

.

A un año de tu partida Sammy (Samantha Stone). Espero que tu familia y seres queridos hayan encontrado la paz y el consuelo en el tiempo. Tu partida nos entristeció a todos. Te extrañamos.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde lo sucedido en casa de Sho y aún no había hablado abiertamente con él. Cómo podría hacerlo si estaba más confundido y perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. Aún tenía muy fijas en su mente las palabras de Sho: "hay algunas actitudes que me hacen sospechar que él tiene sentimientos por ella". Por supuesto que tenía sentimientos por ella, ¡por todos los cielos! Era la esposa de su mejor amigo, se lo había prometido en su lecho de muerte, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos. Ella era su amiga. Kyoko era increíble. Y él la había visto transformase de una chiquilla en una mujer muy hermosa, perfectamente hermosa. Con su cabello negro, largo nuevamente, que resaltaba sobre esa preciosa piel de porcelana. Y esos ojos color miel cálida, en un frío día de invierno...

Se quedó helado, tieso cual paleta al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos... No, no, no —movió enérgicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Todo era producto de Sho y de sus tonterías y conjeturas. Él no estaba enamorado de Kyoko y punto.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del restaurante esperando por ella. Le había hablado hace dos días pidiendo verlo con urgencia. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Hace cuánto no la veía? ¿Dos o tres años? De pronto una voz familiar se escuchó tras él.

—¿Yuto? —él puso los ojos en blanco al oír el apodo "cariñoso". Solo a ella se lo permitía y más que nada porque nunca pudo hacer que lo cambiara por otro. "Solo yo te diré así y nadie más" le había dicho ella una vez que se lo propuso. Se volteó hacia ella y al verla esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Miyuki-chan, qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo —ella se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Nunca estuvo cómoda con las costumbres japonesas de no abrazarse y además le encantaba poner a Yashiro en problemas con eso. Después se sentaron a la mesa. A él le intrigó que ella tomara asiento a su lado y no enfrente, pero como era un caballero se guardó sus inquietudes para sí mismo. Después de todo ella siempre había sido una mujer de ideas muy distintas a la cultura japonesa y había estado viviendo en Londres durante los últimos años.

—Miyuki, Yuto, por favor, ¿desde hace cuánto nos conocemos? —dijo casi regañándolo.

Estuvieron platicando largo y tendido hasta que el camarero les trajo su orden. Durante la comida Yashiro estuvo tratando de averiguar el motivo por el cual ella lo había llamado con esa urgencia. Así que, cuando el mesero terminó de retirar sus platos, por fin se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Miyuki-ch... —el chan murió en sus labios cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su amiga—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Y sin rodeos, hemos platicado de todo, pero no me has dicho qué es lo que te tiene tan perturbada que me llamaste en cuanto llegaste a Japón pidiendo verme con tanta urgencia. Ella solo bajó la cabeza, inhaló y luego exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, fue tanto que Yashiro temía que se le aplastaran y le impidieran a ella respirar. Después levantó la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, le preguntó:

—Yuto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Yashiro que estaba tomando un trago de su vino, se atragantó tanto que empezó a toser fuertemente. Cuando por fin pudo hablar y con lágrimas en los ojos, por el esfuerzo, la vio a ella, pálida y a la vez sonrojada, pero las palabras le vinieron a trompicones.

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó, se quitó los lentes y con un pañuelo se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Vaya, no creí que la idea te fuera a desagradar tanto, Yuto.

—Miyuki —se rascó la nuca mientras veía al techo, caray, nunca creyó que ella pudiera proponerle eso a él. Jamás—. No es que la idea me desagrade. O que la rechace abiertamente, pero por favor, me tomas desprevenido, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de relación —ella le miró con una expresión, como queriendo decir "¿En serio? ¿No te acuerdas?"—. ¡Oh!, por favor, eso no cuenta, éramos apenas unos niños.

—Tal vez, pero eso no quita que tú me diste mi primer beso y según yo recuerdo, fue fantástico —esta vez sí que lo hizo sonrojar. "Bien", pensó ella, "tengo que hacerlo".

—Sí, lo fue, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás y... tú eres para mí, una amiga, muy buena amiga, casi mi hermana. Después de ese beso supimos que no estábamos hechos para ser pareja. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú la que me besó a mí. Así que ya ándate sin rodeos y dime la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —ella solo suspiró cansinamente.

—Es por Shoda... —la expresión seria de él la instó a explicarse—, nos conocimos en Londres apenas llegué. Él se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra y al terminar la carrera le ofrecieron un trabajo. Ahí fue donde lo conocí. Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y siento que la relación ha caído en costumbre. Le he estado insinuando algo pero la verdad es que por mucho que yo haga pareciera ser que ya ni existo para él. Si estoy, bien y si no, también. Es como si a veces fuera invisible para él y en cuanto a... Puedo ponerme el babydoll más sexy que te imagines y él... —Yashiro levantó una mano haciéndole saber que no quería saber de ese tema. Estaba completamente sonrojado. Por todos los cielos, ¡él era un hombre!, e imaginar a una amiga suya, con su cuerpo envuelto en esas transparencias, bueno, él no era de piedra. Sorprendiéndose de que su cuerpo no había respondido a su amiga pero sí al imaginarse a alguien más en esas vestiduras, se reacomodó en la silla, cruzó las piernas y llevó un dedo a sus gafas.

—Perdón por la pregunta que te haré, pero, ¿por qué no dejas esa relación si ya no estás a gusto con él? —los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas y él lo comprendió, a pesar de todo ella aún lo amaba—. Ya... entiendo. Pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto? Y, ¿por qué te me declaraste?

—Porque él va a venir a visitar a sus padres en unos cuantos días, resulta que ellos viven a escasa distancia de los míos, y quería ver si tú pudieras hacerte pasar por alguien enamorado de mí. Tal vez si él ve que hay alguien interesado en mí, a quien no le soy indiferente...

—Ajá y quieres ponerlo celoso... ya —¡Oh, dioses!, ella le estaba poniendo carita de cachorro perdido en la lluvia, ¡no, por favor!—. Antes de responderte si lo haré o no, contéstame algo tú a mí. ¿Qué pasará si él no te cela? Si él no reacciona y te dice: "por mí está bien, si él es tu felicidad, adelante". Estaba recordando una plática que había tenido con Kuon acerca de lo difícil que había sido su papel de Katsuki cuando aún no sabía que estaba enamorado de Kyoko y todas las pegas que le había puesto el presidente. Vio a su amiga retorcerse las manos hasta convertirlas en dos fuertes y apretados puños sobre su regazo. Con la cabeza agachada y lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, respondió.

—Si él llega a decir algo así, entonces lo dejaré. Querrá decir que nunca me quiso y que yo no significo nada para él. Sabré que no tengo nada más por lo que luchar en esta relación y lo dejaré libre —Yashiro acercó su mano a sus mejillas, primero una y luego la otra, y tiernamente le limpió las lágrimas. Le levantó el mentón para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

—Lo haré y si ese bastardo te hace eso, primero lo golpearé hasta hacerle entrar en esa cabezota que ha dejado ir a una gran mujer. Que ha perdido lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado en la vida y después te invitaré a ver una maratón de _Juegos de Tronos_ en casa, (no es que él estuviera encantado con la serie pero sabía que a ella le fascinaba), con el helado de cerezas que tanto te gusta. Y hasta te dejaré ganarme en el Mahjong —entre lágrimas y resoplidos ella sonrió.

—Yo siempre te he ganado al Mahjong —ella lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte—. Gracias..., Yuki...

Él se sorprendió de oírle decir su nombre, diablos, ella estaba mal, realmente mal, si le decía por su nombre aunque fuera su diminutivo. No le importó ir contrario a las costumbres japonesas y también la abrazó acercándola más a su cuerpo tanto que pareciera que ni el aire podía caber entre ellos.

Una figura que estaba entrando al restaurante en esos momentos, al ver la tierna escena se quedó pasmada y antes de que la pareja pudiera percatarse de su presencia, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Sin querer seguir viéndolos.

.

* * *

.

Mutemuia y oxybry, gracias, ustedes saben a qué me refiero.


	20. Chapter 20

Se encontraban ahora en la casa de Yashiro, él la había convencido de ir a platicar ahí. No quería que nadie pudiera escuchar sus planes. Sabía que el presidente tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados.

Ella se sentó en uno de los suaves y cómodos sillones azul marino. Él no cambiaba, siempre había sido un hombre de gustos elegantes, clásicos pero confortables. No le gustaba renunciar a la comodidad contra la belleza de un mueble. Admiró el lugar, simple, de colores masculinos, con una alfombra gris oscura y una mesa de centro negra. Las cortinas hacían juego con la alfombra dando al lugar un toque de sofisticación.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo es que lo vamos a hacer, Yuto? Aunque fui yo quien propuso todo esto, la verdad es que estoy nerviosa. Nunca me paré a pensar que podría causarte problemas.

—¿Problemas? —volvió el rostro hacia ella—. ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Es tu novio alguien violento? No es que nunca haya tenido que arreglármelas con gente así, en esta profesión..., pero preferiría no tener que ir a dar al hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Shoda violento? ¡Qué va! Él no mataría ni a una mosca. He ahí parte del problema. Pero yo me refería a ti. ¿No tienes novia? —Yashiro se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo explicarle su situación?

—No. Ninguna. No —ella hizo cara de extrañeza, era muy raro que un hombre pasados los treinta como él, estuviera soltero. Vaya, si ella no estuviera ya enamorada de su novio, seguramente estaría tras sus gafitas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —Miyuki puso los ojos en blanco, sabía perfectamente cuando él no quería contestar a una pregunta.

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero, Yuto.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Es por ella, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo...?

—Ahhh, Yuto, creo que te conozco mejor que lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Ayer, durante toda la tarde que estuvimos conversando, me pude dar cuenta de cuánto significa ella para ti.

—Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó achicando los ojos, ella podía ser muy observadora y no le iba a sonsacar nada más a él.

—Que si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado de tu representada y amiga. Hizuri-san, ¿no es así? Aquella que era la esposa de Tsuruga-san —en eso tomó una foto de Kyoko con Ren, en donde sonreían muy felices a la cámara y algo le decía que quien había tomado la foto era Yashiro.

—Ella es para que tú lo sepas, la esposa de mi mejor amigo y...

—No, no lo es. Ya no —dejó la foto en el lugar de donde la había tomado y se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. Yuto, si tan solo pudieras abrir los ojos y ver por ti mismo. Ni ella es su esposa ni él es tu mejor amigo. Ya no. Él, aunque ustedes no lo quieran aceptar, está muerto. Ella es su viuda, no su esposa y él, lamentablemente para ti y para todos, ya está muerto y uno no puede ser el mejor amigo de un muerto. Él pudo ser tu mejor amigo, pero ya no lo es y nunca más lo volverá a ser. No es como si estuviera viviendo en otro país, Yuto. Entiéndelo. No quiero sonar ruda o grosera pero esa es la verdad. Por muy cruel que suene.

—Eso no importa. Ella aún lo ama.

—El hecho de que me digas que ella aún lo ama me quiere decir que tú estás enamorado de ella, ¿no es cierto?

Yashiro no pudo contestar. Se sentó a su lado, descansó sus manos sobre las rodillas y en ellas apoyó la cabeza. El silencio reinaba, se podía escuchar perfectamente el canto de los pajaritos que, sin conocer el ambiente tenso que existía dentro de la casa, trinaban alegres. De pronto el silencio fue roto por un gran suspiro proveniente del bulto en el que se había convertido el hombre a su lado.

—No sé lo que siento por ella, Miyuki. Cuando Kuon murió, fue... Oh, dioses, ni siquiera puedo llegar a describir el mundo que se nos vino a todos. No sé si sabes que él murió en mis brazos, yo lo sostuve en sus últimos momentos y me pidió... —Los ojos se le arrasaron de lágrimas—, me pidió que cuidara de Kyoko y de su hijo. Me los encomendó. Él sabía que iba a morir. Desde entonces estoy a su lado.

—Y por supuesto el papel de padre te tocó a ti —terminó ella su frase.

—Algo así. Digamos que el papel me tomó a mí más que yo a él.

—Yuto, no puedes permanecer impasible a lo largo de los años al lado de una mujer hermosa y de buen corazón. Es obvio.

—No te sigo, ¿qué es obvio?

—Por favor, Yuto, no me digas que no hubo veces que la abrazabas de alegría y no deseabas besarla. Porque sé la cara que pones cuando hablas de ella, por todos los cielos si tan solo te escucharas, tu tono de voz cambia, tus ojos brillan, Yuto, definitivamente estás enamorado de ella.

—No, eso no puede ser. No —Yashiro se levantó y estaba caminando en círculos frente a la ventana, levantando los brazos al cielo como implorando algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo... No... No puedo hacerle eso a Kuon —dejó caer los brazos a su costado y agachó la cabeza, derrotado por fin aceptando lo que lo detenía—. No puedo desear a su mujer aunque me parta el alma. No puedo amarla aunque ya lo haga... No puedo... porque no puedo competir contra un recuerdo —cuando levantó la cabeza sus ojos estaban anegados de gruesas lágrimas que no se permitía dejar caer, Miyuki se levantó del sofá y fue a su lado, lo abrazó fuertemente. Yashiro le correspondió el abrazo. Anhelando que fueran otros los brazos que lo rodeaban.

Una voz femenina se escuchó desde la entrada.

—Yuki, no contestabas y me preocupé. Te escuché algo raro así que decidí usar la... —Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta ante la escena que se le presentaba frente a sí. La pareja se separó al escucharla, Yashiro levantó la cabeza y ella pudo observar que estaba muy turbado, con el rostro sonrojado.

—Kyoko...

—Yo..., lo siento... Cuando me hablaste te escuché mal. Me preocupé y quise venir a verte, lo lamento tanto. Yo... Me voy.

Antes de que Yashiro pudiera hacer algo, Kyoko había cerrado la puerta principal dejando a la pareja perpleja.

—Bueno, si algo se puede decir de lo que acaba de pasar, Yuto, es que ella definitivamente siente algo por ti.

—¿Eh?

—Nada de ¿eh?, que una mujer no se queda con esa cara, como la que puso ella, al ver a un hombre abrazado a otra mujer, si no siente algo por él.

—Claro que ella siente algo por mí, ¿no te dije que somos amigos?, es solo que se extrañó. Nunca me había visto abrazar a otra mujer que no sea ella.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.


	21. Chapter 21

La oficina nunca la sintió tan fría como esa mañana, ni tan espeluznante. Tal vez no se debía a que justo ese día amaneciera lloviendo con posibilidades de tormenta eléctrica ni al dueño de la oficina que ahora vestía un traje de caballero oscuro de la época medieval. No, realmente era por su ánimo, desde el día que Kyoko lo había encontrado abrazando a Miyuki, la situación entre ellos había estado algo tensa. Algo no era una palabra adecuada para describirla, y si pudiera hacerse una comparación, una cuerda de guitarra a punto de romperse sería justo la descripción.

—Yashiro-san, adelante —si desde la puerta el presidente era imponente, ahora con una espada que parecía ser real, y que Yashiro no dudaba de que lo fuera, bueno, la situación que tenía que confesarle se estaba haciendo sumamente difícil de decir.

—Buenos días, presidente.

—Yashiro, ayer cuando me hablaste te escuché bastante tenso. ¿Cuál es el asunto tan urgente del cual quieres hablarme?

—Verá, presidente, yo... Eh... Er... —Yashiro se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, justo esa mañana las corbatas le quedaban más justas de lo normal, sentía que lo ahorcaban. ¡Malditas corbatas, todas y cada una se habían encogido!

—Y bueno, Yashiro, en todo el tiempo que hace que te conozco, nunca te había visto estar tan nervioso como ahora. Si tú eres la personificación misma de la corrección y la frialdad en situaciones importantes. Tú que con solo una mirada dejabas heladas a las seguidoras de Ren. Tú, que eras como Moisés ante el Mar Rojo, tú... —mientras lo iba describiendo, el presidente se paró atrás del sillón de donde estaba sentado y blandía la espada como luchando ante enemigos invisibles.

—Entiendo, por favor, ya no siga —Yashiro levantó una mano ante la cara del presidente, mientras giraba la cara no pudiéndolo ver a los ojos.

—Vamos, Yashiro, ni que fueras a decirme que te vas a casar...

—Es que sí me voy a casar... —la sala quedó en absoluto silencio, solo roto por el sonido del metal chocando contra el piso. La espada había desaparecido de las manos de Lory para ir a parar unos metros más adelante. Yashiro se alegró de que en el momento que la soltó, el presidente la estuviera blandiendo hacia el frente, porque si hubiera sido como unos instantes anteriores que había sido hacia él... Bien, no tendría que preocuparse por aclarar la situación ante él. El presidente se había quedado frío e inmóvil como estatua. Por fin se giró para ver a Yashiro frente a frente.

—Perdón, ¿dijiste qué cosa? Creo que te escuché muy mal, ha de haber sido el casco, permíteme quitármelo porque creo que escuché que te ibas a casar.

—Justo eso fue lo que dije.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? Pero si no se te conoce ni a una sola novia. Eres peor que Kuon cuando era Ren, es decir...

—Por favor, presidente, permítame aclararle la situación porque creo que voy a necesitar de su ayuda —aunque Yashiro no sabía si era lo correcto o lo mejor, pedirle ayuda, sabía que tenía que hacerlo si después quería aclarar las cosas con Kyoko.

Lory, anonadado y curioso, muy intrigado, mejor dicho, se sentó viendo fijamente a Yashiro, sin perder ni un solo detalle de todo lo que le iba relatando Yashiro, quien empezaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor quedarse callado ante la penetrante e inquisitiva mirada de Lory. Al terminar Lory suspiró y dijo:

—¿Estás realmente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

—Ella es una muy buena amiga, nos conocemos desde la infancia y si esto la puede ayudar a que su novio por fin se decida ya sea a dar el siguiente paso o a dejarla libre, creo que sí.

—Pero, ¿sabes bien lo que puede llegar a costarte, Yashiro?

—¿Costarme? No entiendo a qué se refiere, presidente. Sé que puedo terminar con un ojo morado, porque como cualquier hombre, si yo viera a mi novia en brazos de otro..., ni qué decir —mientras Yashiro se encogía de hombros, Lory suspiró, varias veces, de hecho.

—Y yo que creí que Kyoko-kun era la densa —replicó en susurros, poniendo a la vez los ojos en blanco.

—Perdón, ¿decía algo?

—Dije que dejes todo en mis manos, yo haré lo posible para que este compromiso falso parezca lo más real posible —la sonrisa del gato que se comió al canario que apareció de pronto en la cara de Lory, hizo que a Yashiro un fuerte estremecimiento lo recorriera desde los pies hasta el último cabello, poniéndole, como dicen por ahí, literalmente los pelos de punta.

—¡Oh, dioses! ¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Dijiste algo, Yashiro-san?

—Dije que se lo agradezco —replicó con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

—Bien, bien, entonces lleva a tu prometida mañana por la noche a mi casa —le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas a Yashiro en la espalda que sintió como si le estuviera clavando la espada, y lo acompañaba delicadamente por la fuerza a la puerta de salida. Yashiro volteó hacia donde él había visto la espada la última vez pero esta había desaparecido misteriosamente.

—¿A su casa, presidente?

—Sí, por supuesto, si vamos a hacer esto, lo tenemos que hacer bien. Dicen que para engañar a tu enemigo, primero hay que engañar a tu amigo —Yashiro tragó grueso, eso no se había escuchado nada bien, nada, nada bien, más bien, era algo muy malo. Mientras más grande la sonrisa, peor para él, y esa sonrisa era enorme.

Yashiro llegó con Miyuki a la casa del presidente a las seis y media, era algo temprano pero quería que él la conociera antes de que intentara llevar a cabo alguno de sus malévolos planes. El recorrido hacia la casa del presidente lo habían hecho en completo silencio, ella no había podido decir ni media palabra debido al semblante de él. Nunca lo había visto así, si no lo conociera podría decir que no estaba nervioso sino más bien aterrorizado. Así que cuando por fin se estacionaron y él se iba a bajar, ella le pone la mano en el brazo y lo detiene preguntándole:

—Yuto, ¿algo va mal? —él se voltea a verla inseguro

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Yuto, soy yo, por favor, ¿qué sucede? —él bajó los hombros, suspiró y por fin se atrevió a confesarse.

—Es que ayer fui a contarle todo al presidente, si queremos que todo salga bien y tu novio nos crea, debemos tener ayuda y a eso fui. A pedírsela.

—Y, ¿por qué creo que pedírsela fue algo de lo cual te arrepientes?

—Porque siento que me he metido en camisa de once varas —se llevó la mano a la cabeza pasándosela por el cabello—. Verás, el presidente..., tiene tendencia a cierta vena dramática, por decirlo de una forma sutil. Pero en él no hay nada sutil, ni sencillo. Así que temo realmente a lo que nos podamos encontrar detrás de esas puertas —señaló con un dedo las enormes puertas de la mansión. Dicho esto se bajó del carro y lo rodeó para poder ayudarle a ella a salir.

—Bueno, entonces no hay de otra, ¿verdad? —él miró los ojos de su amiga que relucían con una mirada pícara y traviesa y logró sonreír a su vez.

—No, no hay de otra. Tendí mi cama y ahora...

—A brincar en ella —terminó su frase y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de asombro de su amigo. Yashiro le dio el brazo y se dirigieron juntos hacia la casa.


	22. Chapter 22

A VivianSanRos porque sin ti no hubiera salido este capítulo. Muchas gracias.

.

* * *

.

—Yuto, ¿estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó un poco intimidada ante el magnífico restaurante al que los había citado Lory. Cuando lo conoció unos días atrás, en su casa, Takarada Lory, le pareció una persona un tanto excéntrica pero de buen corazón. Aunque nunca se imaginó que los citaría en un sitio así.

—Sí, aquí dijo el presidente cuando lo vi esta mañana, ¿por qué? —al ver la cara de su amiga se preocupó un poco—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro que sí, es solo que yo nunca creí poder venir a este tipo de lugares en mi vida, ten en cuenta que yo no me codeo con gente famosa.

—Ahhh, Miyuki, no tienes por qué preocuparte, es solo un restaurante. No es como si los dioses mismos vinieran a comer aquí —dijo sonriéndole y al mismo tiempo dándole la mano alentándola a seguir adelante y entrar—. Vamos, no tengas miedo, la Miyuki que yo conozco no se amilana ante nada y un simple restaurancito no te va a ganar, ¿o sí? —le dijo en tono burlón.

—Yuto, este —señaló el lugar en cuestión— no es "solo un simple restaurancito", como tú lo dices, este, es el Señor de los Restaurantes. Es el lugar de los famosos. Vamos yo nunca ni en mis sueños soñé venir a comer aquí.

—Mira, si te preocupa que puedas hacer el ridículo, solo no te limpies los dedos con el mantel y listo —la burla le ganó que Miyuki le diera un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Ouch! —se quejó él un tanto asombrado, ella estaba más nerviosa de lo que él nunca la había visto, solo quería que se relajara—. Oye, esa no es manera de tratar a tu prometido, Miyuki, ¿qué va a decir la gente de mí? ¿Que dejo que mi prometida me pegue? Harás que mis puntos como súper mánager bajen hasta el piso y eso no lo puedo permitir, imagínate que no logre cumplir con mi trabajo por tu culpa —con eso logró que ella riera a carcajadas. Así entraron los dos al restaurante, ella colgada de su brazo. La sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando el encargado los llevó a la mesa reservada para ellos y se dieron cuenta de quiénes los esperaban. En ella estaban Lory, María, los Hizuri, los Handa (padres de Miyuki), los Oshiba (padres de Shoda) junto a este, y Kyoko, sentada entre Ren y Sho (¿qué diablos estaba haciendo él ahí? Y de pasada, ¿qué estaban haciendo los Hizuri allí? Todos los Hizuri). Claro que solo quedaban dos lugares libres, uno entre Kyoko y la señora Handa y el otro al lado de Shoda y Kuu.

Yashiro volteó a ver a Lory, si las miradas mataran, la compañía LME estaría buscando al hijo de su presidente para llevar las riendas de la empresa y la policía estaría enjuiciando a Yashiro por asesinato a sangre fría. ¿Sería acaso muy cruel intentar envenenarlo con algo enfrente de todos los presente? Lory se paró y los saludó.

—Yashiro-san, Handa-san, me alegra mucho que ya hayan llegado, solo faltaban ustedes, me tomé la libertad de invitar exclusivamente a la familia para el gran anuncio —las posibilidades de asesinato en primer grado iban aumentando exponencialmente. De repente una tierna vocecita se escucha desde la mesa, haciendo que todos olvidaran o por lo menos lo dejaran para después la parte del "gran anuncio".

—Tío Yuki, tío Yuki, ven a sentarte a mi lado, por favor, mira, te guardé este asiento a ti para que estemos juntos —por supuesto ya sabían de antemano dónde se tenían que sentar cada uno. No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que hasta eso había sido planeado por el presidente, próximo a ser difunto, de LME. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Yashiro aceptó. Acompañó a Miyuki a su lugar, retirándole la silla y ayudándola a sentarse y luego se dirigió al propio, que estaba, muy conveniente, frente a ella.

—Hola, tío Yuki. Me alegro de que te sentaras a mi lado.

—Yo también, campeón. Me gusta mucho conversar contigo —las miradas asesinas iban y venían desde todos los lados de la mesa. Esa parecía una batalla campal. Porque no solo Yashiro quería matar a Lory por hacer todo ese circo sino que Shoda quien estaba sentado frente a Ren, miraba con odio a Yashiro. Justo en el momento en que todos callaron la voz de Ren, alegre y fuerte, como la de todos los niños, se escuchó.

—Sí, bueno, pero además, si tú estás a mi lado mi mamá no me hará comer los pimientos.

—Claro que debes comerte todos tus pimientos, Ren —interrumpió Kyoko, un poco molesta.

—Pero, mamá ¿por qué yo debo comérmelos si al tío Yuki, que tampoco le gustan, siempre se los estás quitando de su plato? —el famoso "tío Yuki" bajó la vista hacia su plato del cual, definitivamente, habían desaparecido muy misteriosamente, los pimientos.

—Eso no es cierto, Ren. Yo nunca lo he hecho —replicó su madre, pero esta vez fue la voz de Sho el que expresó un poco más alto de lo que él hubiera querido.

—Ufff, Kyoko, sí, sí lo haces. Es solo que nunca te habías dado cuenta —dijo viendo que en su plato, de repente, habían aparecido más pimientos de lo usual.

Todos en la mesa les dirigieron la mirada a los tres; Kyoko quien lucía un bello tono carmesí, no quería ni levantar la mirada; Sho empezó a comerse su ración doble de pimientos, y Yashiro le ayudaba a Ren a cortar sus alimentos tratando de hacer que la vergonzosa situación se olvidara. Ren, que no entendía la situación, le dijo a Yashiro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ves, tío Yuki, cómo hoy mi mamá no me hizo comerme los pimientos?

Miyuki miraba de reojo a Kyoko, quien a su vez no podía quitarle la vista a Yashiro aunque trataba de disimularlo, lógicamente no muy bien. Kyoko se preguntaba quién era ella y qué hacía ahí con ellos. Junto con las otras dos familias.

Yashiro todavía no había hecho el "anuncio". Miyuki se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Kyoko ante este. Esperaba que toda esa situación, que se les había ido de las manos, no solo la ayudara a ella sino también a su amigo para que las contrapartes pudieran abrir los ojos a sus sentimientos. Ahora entendía por qué la renuencia de su amigo cuando le dijo que no les quedaba de otra que confesárselo a Lory.

Después de los postres, Lory pidió unas botellas de champaña. Todos, menos dos, se extrañaron ante la elección del vino. Aunque, qué más extraño que comer "en familia" como les había dicho Lory a los Hizuri (incluida Kyoko) y Sho, ante la presencia de otras dos familias, los Handa y los Oshiba, desconocidas para ellos. Lory, conociéndolos, esperó a que todos tuvieran su copa llena, a Ren le pidieron un refresco. Cuando todos callaron, Lory se levantó con la copa en la mano y exclamó:

—Como muchos de ustedes se imaginarán por nuestras copas, hoy estamos aquí para dar la bienvenida a esta familia a Handa-san. Yashiro-san, me alegra saber que has elegido sabiamente a una gran mujer para ser tu compañera en la vida. ¡Salud por su compromiso!

Todos y cada uno de los comensales voltearon a ver a la pareja en cuestión. Unos asombrados, la familia de Miyuki muy feliz por el compromiso, pero uno en especial estaba muy, muy enojado. Yashiro se levantó y se dirigió a la familia de su "prometida".

—Handa-san, Miyuki y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y aunque nunca hemos perdido el contacto, ahora que ha regresado de Londres hemos convivido mucho, por lo tanto les pido humildemente que me hagan el honor de permitirme la mano de su hija en matrimonio —hizo una reverencia ante el señor Handa.

Antes de que el futuro suegro pudiera responder algo, se escucha una voz.

—Nooooo. Tú no te puedes casar con ella. Tío Yuki, tú prometiste estar siempre con nosotros. Estás faltando a tu palabra —Ren se había parado de la silla y estaba muy firme frente a la mesa, con las manitas hechas puños y llorando de rabia y coraje. Salió corriendo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Kyoko, impactada por la noticia y por la actitud de su hijo, se levantó de la mesa, hizo una reverencia a los demás y sin decir nada fue tras Ren. Sho se paró, le lanzó una mirada enojada a Yashiro y dijo:

—Yashiro-san, Handa-san, les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir por mi familia. Parece que el pequeño está muy enojado y necesita una figura masculina a su lado, es decir, me necesita a mí ahora más que nunca y yo no puedo defraudarlo —dijo las palabras tratando de enfrentarlo o lastimarlo, ya no sabía bien cuál era su motivo, pero lo que sí es que quería ver la reacción de Yashiro, algo en él había cambiado, pues mientras las iba pronunciando Yashiro se contenía de replicarle. ¿A qué estaría jugando?

Mientras, Shoda se había levantado y arrojado la servilleta muy violentamente en la mesa. Se dirigió hacia Lory, le hizo una reverencia y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra ni esperar a su padres. Kuu y Julie no sabían ni qué decir, se quedaron cerca de los Oshiba muy incómodos, esperando la oportunidad de marcharse discretamente o no tan discretamente, pero sí lo más rápido posible. María, quien estaba a un lado de Julie se volteó a mirarla para encontrar la misma expresión consternada que ella misma tenía. En todos los rostros presentes se leía la misma pregunta, ¿qué rayos había pasado ahí?


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

Tres días después Yashiro fue llamado a la oficina de Lory, al entrar y el verlo luciendo un simple traje, y, no es que nunca hubiera visto al presidente vistiendo de forma "normal" pero, después de lo sucedido la noche de la cena de "compromiso", uffff eso no le auguraba nada bueno, se percató que también estaba Kyoko presente. Ella se encontraba frente al ventanal y no volteaba a verlo. Eso era aún peor.

—Yashiro-san. Pasa por favor, siéntate. Tengo un asunto importante que discutir contigo —la expresión de Lory, quien esta vez lucía un traje negro, no era muy alentadora. Yashiro se sentó frente a él—. He decidido que seas ahora el mánager de Mishima-san.

—Presidente, ¿qué? —Yashiro palideció.

—Como sabrás, Mishima-san es una excelente actriz y modelo, y ahora que su mánager ha pedido la baja por maternidad, necesita un nuevo mánager, el mejor y ese, amigo mío, eres tú. Solo que hay un pequeño problema. Tendrás que permanecer en Londres seis meses, razón por la cual he decidido que dejes de ser el mánager de Kyoko.

—No.

—Yashiro-san —el tono que utilizó Lory le hizo saber que había algo más en su decisión, porque en sus ojos podía ver que se sentía en parte culpable de la situación, Yashiro se percató de que había remordimiento en ellos—, eso es lo que Kyoko quiere —con esas palabras, el tiro de gracia había sido dado. Entonces Yashiro se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

—Kyoko, mírame, ¿eso es lo que tú quieres? —Ella se volteó y lo vio a los ojos. Él pudo ver que solo se reflejaba dolor en ellos, ¿qué diablos había hecho? ¿Por qué había tenido que involucrar a Lory?

—Sí —esa afirmación fue baja y casi no se escuchó pero él lo supo—. Creí que éramos amigos, pero nunca me tuviste la confianza para hablarme de ella. Tú vas a casarte y por lo que sé, tu novia vive en Londres, será lo mejor para ti. Tú no tienes ya ningún compromiso, ni con Ren ni conmigo. Te agradezco tanto todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero se trata de tu vida y tu matrimonio. Ahora comprendo que solo te he estado reteniendo a mi lado sin dejarte buscar tu propia vida. Es lo mejor, por favor, Yukihito-san. Déjanos, será difícil para Ren entender, pero con el tiempo comprenderá.

—Está bien. Será como tú quieras, pero solo por seis meses y luego volveré para ser tu mánager.

—No, por favor. Es mejor así. Si vuelves a nuestras vidas será muy doloroso para Ren —¿para Ren? Y, ¿ellos dónde quedaban? ¿Que no veía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón alejándolo de ellos?—. Es mejor que se haga la idea de que su tío Yuki se casará y tendrá su propia familia.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que no vuelva a verlos?

—Solo por un tiempo. Entiende que esto es muy difícil para él.

—Y, ¿yo? Kyoko. ¿Me separas de Ren así nada más?

—Solo mientras Ren se calma.

—Date cuenta de qué es lo que estás diciendo, Kyoko. No es solo mientras Ren se calma, ¿verdad? En cierta forma es un tipo de castigo por no haberte dicho nada antes de Miyuki. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿No deseas volverme a ver? —Cuando Yashiro lo dijo, Kyoko no pudo contestar, qué podía decirle al hombre que había sido su mejor amigo, su apoyo, su faro de luz cuando la noche no podía ser más oscura, pero él, él se iba a casar, no podía impedirle ser feliz y aun así el no volverlo a ver nunca... Yashiro, ante el silencio de Kyoko, se volteó hacia el presidente.

—¿Cuándo tengo que partir?

—Dentro de una semana.

—Entiendo, por favor, cuídelos por mí. Adiós, Kyoko —y dicho esto salió de la oficina sin volver la vista atrás. Todo esto era su culpa y no podía odiar a Kyoko ni a nadie, ni al presidente por haber orquestado todo ese circo, ni siquiera a Miyuki por haberle pedido el favor. Él y solo él, era el culpable. El único.

No solo había perdido a Kyoko como representada, sino tal vez para siempre, a la única familia propia que le interesaba tener.

.

* * *

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todas aquellas personas que han agregado mis historias a sus favoritos. Me hace mucha ilusión.


	24. Chapter 24

.

Apenas se había cambiado por su camisón de la pijama, después de despedirse de Yashiro. Lo había comprado exclusivamente para Shoda hacía unos cuantos meses, antes de que él se fuera de Londres y ahora... Se vio en un espejo, y suspiró. Si no lo iba a utilizar para conquistarlo, lo haría para hacerse sentir mejor ella misma. Todo se había vuelto un desastre después de la cena de su compromiso. Ahora Yashiro y ella estaban comprometidos oficialmente y de verdad. ¿Por qué se le tuvo que ocurrir pedirle ayuda a él? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella se la quitó furiosa con el dorso de la mano.

No solo había terminado todo con Shoda sino que también, para acabarle de rematar, había destrozado la única relación de su amigo. La reacción de Kyoko la había hecho creer que ella sentía algo más por Yashiro que lo que dejaba ver a los demás. Pero aun así, lo había alejado no solo de ella sino también del niño, a quien Yashiro amaba con toda su alma. Él le había dicho que las razones de Kyoko para que no lo viera eran porque el niño estaba muy enojado por su compromiso y le costaba mucho entender, y que tal vez la distancia y el tiempo lograran hacerlo comprender, pero ella creía que Kyoko también se estaba protegiendo después de haber perdido a su esposo, y en cierta manera la comprendía, pero aun así no podía perdonarle que lastimara de esa manera a Yashiro.

Los golpes en su puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes e insistentes, logrando sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Se puso una bata de seda sobre el camisón y se dirigió a la puerta y vio por la mirilla a quien estaba del otro lado. Incrédula, la abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a Londres.

Él entró antes de responderle. La tomó de los hombros y la empujó para terminar de pasar sin soltarla. Con el pie cerró la puerta.

—No voy a permitir que hagas esto, ¿entiendes? —ella se soltó de su agarre y dio unos pasos para atrás para poder verlo a los ojos. Nunca lo había visto así de furioso.

—¿Esto? ¿Qué es esto? No sé a qué te refieres y por favor, vete porque no me gustaría que los vecinos le fueran con el chisme a mi prometido que otro hombre entra a mi casa después de que él se ha ido —se movió en dirección de la salida para abrirla y él se giró y en solo dos pasos estuvo tras ella con una mano en la puerta, muy cerca de su cabeza, impidiéndole abrirla.

—No. No me iré. Y me importa un bledo tu prometido —ella reaccionó con todo el dolor que tenía guardado por su indiferencia durante tanto tiempo y se volteó para verlo frente a frente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es que ahora que hay otra persona interesada en mí es cuando te das cuenta de mi existencia? No soy un juguete al que puedas arrojar al closet cuando te aburres de él —él ignoró sus preguntas, la mano que tenía libre se la pasó por la cintura aflojándole el nudo de la bata. Subiéndola lentamente hasta llegar a la suave redondez.

—Dime, cuando él te toca, ¿sientes lo mismo que conmigo? ¿Te estremeces así? —Su mano iba ascendiendo hasta arrancarle a ella un gemido—. No creo que tu prometido te haga gemir como yo con tan solo un roce, una caricia y te estás derritiendo —si tan solo él supiera que Yashiro nunca la había tocado como él. La recargó en la puerta, apretándola contra su cuerpo y la besó. Con toda la furia que sentía, la rabia impuesta en ese beso—. No dejaré que te cases con él, tú eres mía, solo mía y no me gusta compartirte. Dilo.

La pasión frenética producida por la rabia, recién descubierta, la tenía obnubilada. Al no responder, él insistió.

—Dilo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó confusa, sus manos estaban haciendo magia en su cuerpo.

—Dime si a él le has entregado lo que a mí me has negado —sus ojos se abrieron y lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo.

—¿Qué? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿De simple orgullo masculino? —Las lágrimas por tanto tiempo retenidas empezaron a salir sin que ella pudiera hacer nada—. Durante meses me has ignorado, me has hecho sentir menos que nada, cuando incluso me puse esa ropa para seducirte, ¿tú qué hiciste? ¿Eh? Me dejaste ahí sintiéndome sucia, peor que una mujerzuela. ¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar ahí hasta que me convirtiera en un felpudo? Me vine a Japón para regresar a mi casa, y es aquí donde un buen hombre, un hombre honrado y maravilloso, me hace sentirme nuevamente yo y sexy... —Él no soportó verla triste, ver sus lágrimas rodar libres por su mejillas era algo más de lo que podía aguantar, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó, besó su cara y con sus labios secó todas y cada una de las pruebas de su tristeza. La tomó en sus brazos y se fue a sentar con ella al sofá, la acomodó sobre sus piernas y sin soltarla empezó a hablar.

—Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Esa noche, esa maldita noche donde lo eché todo a perder, te deseaba tanto, pero yo sabía que querías una boda y yo no podía pedirte matrimonio en ese momento. Verás, me ofrecieron trabajo en EUA. Esa noche te lo iba a decir. Tendríamos que estar separados unos meses para poder asentarme allá y pedir el permiso para que tú también te fueras, pero verte así me volvió loco. Me di cuenta de que no podía hacerte el amor esa noche y luego decirte adiós. Así que tomé la salida fácil y huí como un cobarde. No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido. Te amo, por favor, créeme. Perdóname. No quiero ni puedo perderte.

Ella veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, lo abrazó empezó a hablar.

—Shoda, yo... Tengo algo que confesarte —él le puso dos dedos en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... —su cara enrojeció y no supo cómo seguir hablando, pero al verla a los ojos decidió que no habría más mentiras entre ellos—. Yo fui a ver a Takarada-san para entender qué había sucedido ese día en la cena. Para saber por qué me habían invitado al compromiso. Takarada-san es un hombre muy suspicaz, si así se puede decir, antes de responderme me preguntó por qué me interesaba en ti, por qué quería saber lo de tu compromiso, cuando me terminó de confesar, me contó la verdad. No supe ni cómo comportarme, es decir, casi me hizo sentirme como un vil insecto que no merecía tu perdón. Tener que llegar a esos extremos para hacerme ver la realidad. Fui un completo imbécil, ¿verdad?

Ella iba a responder que solo un poco, o tal vez más que un poco, pero aun así lo amaba. Pero él la calló con una sonrisa.

—No, no contestes... Sé que lo fui. Ese hombre desnuda tus sentimientos con la mirada. Él sabía antes de que yo se lo dijera que te amo.

Las palabras flotaban dentro de su cabeza, él seguía acariciándola y eso le impedía pensar con claridad. Pero tenía que saber.

—¿Por qué si ya conocías que el compromiso entre Yuto y yo no era verdad, viniste hasta acá tan enfadado?

Shoda le colocó un mechón de cabello que se le había soltado tras su oreja, con mucha delicadeza.

—Porque estaba enfadado contigo por hacer esta farsa, pero principalmente conmigo mismo, por hacerte ir hasta este extremo para hacerme reaccionar y no solo decirte que te amo, sino lograr que me creas. Estaba furioso y celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿De Yuto y de mí? ¿Por qué? —ella le acariciaba el cabello despeinado. Algo que le sorprendió. Él siempre lucía impecable pero ahora, su cabello lucía como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él mil veces. Se lo acomodó o por lo menos lo intentó.

—Porque siempre hablabas de él, con admiración. Nunca te vi una expresión como esa cuando hablabas de mí como lo hacías cuando hablabas de él. Soy un hombre y a los hombres no nos gusta que nuestra mujer hable de otro y menos enfrente de uno.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

—Tonto, Yuto es como un hermano para mí. Siempre he podido confiar y contar con él. Por eso fue la opción más lógica. No tienes porqué encelarte, él ama a otra mujer. Y ahora creo que lo he echado a perder. Yuto se va en unos días a Londres. No sé cómo arreglarlo. Me siento muy mal por ellos.

—Lo sé. Takarada-san me lo dijo. Por eso vine a esta hora. Sabiendo que Yashiro-san no era tu prometido, podía yo comprometerte conmigo.

—¿Comprometerme contigo?

—Tú, mi querida Miyuki, no saldrás de este apartamento si no es para ir al registro civil mañana por la mañana, conmigo —enfatizó.

—¿Casarnos? —él sonrió y la besó.

—Sí, hablé con mi jefe y me dijo que solo casados podría yo llevarte conmigo a EUA sin necesidad de esperar por un permiso.

Al día siguiente Miyuki estaba ante el registro civil con Yashiro a su lado. Ella sonreía y se veía radiante. Shoda llegó y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia encontrar al antiguo falso prometido de su novia ahí, se relajó en el momento que Yashiro le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que ustedes hayan logrado resolver las cosas y será un honor para mí ser testigo en su boda.

—Gracias.

Unos días después la pareja se encuentra frente a la puerta de la residencia Hizuri. Al abrir la puerta, Kyoko se encuentra con la prometida de Yashiro tomada de la mano de otro hombre.

—Buenos días, Hizuri-san, hemos venido a hablar con usted acerca de Yukihito, ¿podemos pasar un momento?


	25. Chapter 25

.

Siete meses después.

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y él entró. El presidente se encontraba detrás de su escritorio muy atento a la enorme pantalla de su computadora. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Cualquier cosa del trabajo que lo tuviera tan ensimismado debería ser en verdad importante. Hasta que escuchó un "Game over" y el presidente se echó a llorar frente a la pantalla renegando. El joven hombre miró al cielo, ¿es que acaso era mucho pedir que estuviera en realidad trabajando?

—Buenos días, presidente —el aludido levantó la cabeza de inmediato, se limpió las falsas lágrimas y se paró rápidamente para recibirlo.

—Oh, Yashiro-san, ¡qué gusto me da verte! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Regresé a Japón hace una semana, pero como usted me dio un tiempo libre, he ido a ver a mis padres.

—Y, ¿ya los has visto a ellos? —No tuvo que decir a quién se refería con ellos, Yashiro lo supuso de inmediato.

—No, la verdad es que no. Después de tanto tiempo fuera del país, tenía muchas cosas que hacer al regresar —no estaba dispuesto a confesarle al presidente que el rechazo de Kyoko le seguía doliendo. Por eso es que no permitió a nadie hablarle de ella. Solo se interesaba por Ren, en cómo le iba en el día a día y en si lo había perdonado por hacerle sentir que le había fallado. Y más aún por haberse alejado cuando le había prometido que estaría siempre a su lado.

—Entiendo, pero muchacho, hay cosas que tú debes saber.

—Presidente, por favor. Sé que toda la culpa de lo que pasó fue enteramente mía, pero aun así... Ella tenía razón. Fue lo mejor. Separarme de ellos les hizo bien a los dos. Por lo que sé la relación con Fuwa y Ren va viento en popa y el niño ha entendido por qué debía irme, y debo admitir que para mí también ha sido beneficioso. Entendí que nunca ocuparé el lugar de Kuon y ni debo intentarlo. Ahora solo visitaré a Ren como lo que es, mi sobrino y ahijado. Siempre será mi favorito, pero hasta ahí es mi deber. Kyoko lo ha dejado muy en claro.

—Kuon.

—¿Perdón?

—Que nunca creí ver a alguien tan obtuso como Kuon, pero heme aquí viendo al espécimen más idiota de todo el género masculino y mira que Kuon era muy obtuso pero tú —le apuntó con un dedo en el pecho—, tú, muchacho, porque no puedo decirte hombre cuando te pones en esa actitud, eres mil veces peor. Y yo que juraba que habías aprendido algo de Kuon y Kyoko después de tantos años, pero como dicen nadie aprende en zapato ajeno.

—¿Presidente?

—Que si dejaras a un lado el dolor de todo lo que pasó, podrías ver que tú no eres el único que sufre por la separación. Ren, aunque te hayan hecho creer que es muy unido a Fuwa y lo admito, el chico se ha portado con él de maravilla, porque realmente lo quiere y mucho, pero él... -suspiró—, él no eres tú. Le haces mucha falta. Él te necesita a ti y no a Fuwa.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —al oír la pregunta a Lory le dieron ganas de darle un sopapo. No lo hizo pero poco le faltó, así que mejor se llevó la mano a su frente y miró al cielo. Luego exclamó.

—¡Dioses!, miren por lo que tengo que pasar y no una, ni dos, sino tres veces. Tres —mostró tres dedos frente a Yashiro como si le hablara a alguien sobre él, o cerca o detrás, Yashiro no supo bien a qué dirección gimoteaba el presidente.

—¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos? Por favor, presidente —él, que estaba casi arrodillándose para implorarle a los dioses y a todo el cielo en su conjunto se paró de repente y se irguió tan alto como su altura se lo permitía sobre Yashiro. A él le pareció como la figura de Snoopy, el perrito de Charlie Brown, que se erguía creyéndose un buitre. "Espeluznante", pensó Yashiro. Un sueño, más bien era una pesadilla, pronto se despertaría en su confortable cama y el buitre del presidente no estaría sobre él. Parpadeó varias veces, pero no funcionó. Él seguía ahí y lamentablemente Lory también. Suspiró. Y caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó. Si le iban a echar un fuerte rapapolvo por lo que fuera que se lo mereciera, era mejor estar sentado.

—Quiero decirte que tanto Ren como Kyoko, aunque ella quiera negarlo, te han extrañado muchísimo y les has hecho mucha falta.

—Sí, bueno, es que ellos estaban acostumbrados a que yo estuviera por ahí rondándoles.

—Mira, como parece que nada de lo que te diga te hará entrar en razón y te quitará tus ideas absurdas, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo —y sacó de un cajón del escritorio una foto. Se acercó a Yashiro para mostrársela, en ella estaban a lo lejos Ren y Kyoko. Ella lucía muy triste y Ren estaba llorando. Claro que no le dijo que esa foto había sido tomada en el aeropuerto cuando no lo habían podido alcanzar. Pero si eso lo hacía reaccionar, habría valido la pena.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos de Yashiro. El presidente se dirigió a contestarlo diciéndole al castaño que esperara mientras atendía la llamada. Cuando el nombre de Ren salió de los labios de Lory, Yashiro prestó atención a la conversación.

—Entiendo, lo siento, yo no podré ir, pero haré que alguien más vaya a recogerlo.

La siguiente parte de la conversación por obvias razones no la pudo escuchar pero se imaginó de qué se trataba, pues Lory, lo volteó a ver y una sonrisa enigmática , o, ¿sería maléfica?, apareció en sus labios.

—De hecho, Yukana-san, está aquí conmigo el padr...ino del niño —Yashiro se quedó de piedra al escuchar el desliz en las palabras de Lory. No era posible que lo hubiera hecho a propósito ¿o sí?—. Él irá inmediatamente. Su nombre es Yashiro Yukihito. Perfecto, va para allá. Por favor, dígale a Ren-kun quién lo recogerá.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y escribió algo en un papel que le tendió a Yashiro.

—Esta es la dirección del nuevo colegio de Ren-kun. Ve para allá y habla con la directora Yukana-san.

—¿Nuevo colegio? ¿Ren está bien?

—¿Por qué no vas y averiguas qué le sucede? Tal vez si es de primera mano entiendas lo que ha pasado con él este tiempo que has estado ausente.

Yashiro asintió con la cabeza, tomó el papel y salió de la oficina en busca de su hijo.


	26. Chapter 26

.

No tardó nada en llegar, el pensamiento de que Ren pudiera estar herido le hizo manejar bastante aprisa, además del hecho de que la escuela del niño estuviera relativamente cerca de LME. Muy conveniente, pero ¿por qué habían cambiado al niño? Hasta donde él sabía a Ren le gustaba mucho su anterior escuela.

Tocó el timbre, una joven mujer se acercó a la puerta.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito y he venido a hablar con Yukana-san acerca de Hizuri Ren.

—Yashiro-san. Yo soy Hashiba Mako, soy la supervisora. La directora Yukana me dijo que vendría usted. Pásele, por favor, lo está esperando. Es la segunda puerta al fondo.

Yashiro se acercó a la puerta, pero no podía tocar. Nunca antes había sentido miedo, tanto miedo como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando Kuon murió. ¿Y si la directora le decía que Ren estaba muy enfermo? O ¿herido? Las mil imágenes que le pasaron por la mente a Yashiro, a cual más fatal, le hicieron sudar. Soltó un poco de aire y se armó de valor. Un padre tenía que aparentar sangre fría para poder sobrellevar cualquier situación que se le enfrentara. Tocó la puerta y un adelante se escuchó.

—Buenas tardes, soy Yashiro Yukihito, he venido por Ren.

—Pase, por favor, Yashiro-san. Takarada-san me dijo que usted vendría. También mencionó que es usted el padrino del niño —entró a la oficina, cerró la puerta y tomando la experiencia de sus años como mánager, se sentó ante la directora.

—Sí, soy su padrino. El padre de Ren era mi mejor amigo. Cuando él sufrió el accidente me lo encargó y he estado cuidándolo desde entonces —la ceja que arqueó la directora le hicieron saber que ella se preguntaba por qué si el niño estaba su cuidado nunca lo había conocido antes—. Yo, estuve fuera de Japón por un largo tiempo debido a mi trabajo. Es por eso que no sabía que al niño lo habían cambiado de colegio. ¿Podría ser tan amable y decirme por qué me han mandado llamar?

—Yashiro-san, ¿qué tan al corriente está de la situación de Ren-chan? —los penetrantes e inquisitivos ojos de la directora le recordaron a los de otra persona con la que había estado justo tempranito esa mañana.

—Como le expliqué, he estado fuera de Japón, y entre la diferencia de horarios y el trabajo, no pude estar tan al pendiente de mi ahijado como yo hubiera querido.

—Entiendo. Bien, Yashiro-san, verá, he mandado llamar a alguien de la familia de Ren-chan porque ha golpeado a uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo dice? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Alguien lo ha molestado?

—¿Por qué asume que alguien ha molestado al niño, Yashiro-san? Es lógico que los padres siempre quieran creer que sus hijos no son capaces de golpear sin motivo alguno, pero créame que a veces lo son —ahora fue el turno de Yashiro de poner una mirada intimidante, se acomodó sus lentes con un solo dedo y fijó la vista en la directora.

—Créame, Yukana-san, que conozco perfectamente la capacidad de las personas, tanto niños como adultos, de cometer maldades y actos violentos. Pero a Ren siempre se le ha inculcado que la violencia no es una solución y que solo debe hacer uso de ella para defenderse. Tal vez usted no sepa de quién es hijo Ren, pero yo sí y sé las consecuencias que acarrea la violencia. Debido a eso, su madre y yo siempre le hemos insistido mucho en ello. Y sé, con certeza absoluta, que Ren no hubiera pegado a nadie sin motivo alguno. Ahora, ¿podría ser tan amable de llamar al niño, por favor? —la seguridad con la que Yashiro habló defendiendo a Ren, cautivó a la directora. Asintió y levantó el teléfono para mandar llamar a Ren.

El niño en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Yashiro, se soltó llorando y corrió hacia él sin importarle el lugar en dónde estaba, ni la presencia de la directora. Yashiro al verlo se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló para poder abrazarlo.

—Tío Yuki —el niño se aferraba a su cuello, abrazándolo tan fuerte como sus manitas se lo permitían. Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que su pequeño cuerpecito se estremecía con ellos. Yashiro sintió las lágrimas de Ren en su piel.

—Hola, campeón —dijo mientras le pasaba repetidamente la mano por la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Has ... hic —Ren trató de aguantar el siguiente hipido y terminar la frase—, ven... hic ... ido —Pero el hipo ganó la batalla. Yashiro lo separó de su cuerpo para poder verlo mientras le limpiaba la carita con un pañuelo. Quienes presenciaran esa escena no podrían negar el amor que se reflejaba en los ojos del castaño.

—Voy llegando apenas, Ren. Vine en cuanto me avisaron —lo tomó en brazos y se volteó hacia la directora que estaba conmovida al ver tan tierna escena. Parecían padre e hijo. Ella no sabía qué tan ciertos eran sus pensamientos.

—Yukana-san, ¿me permitiría un momento a solas con Ren? —ella asintió, lo creyó mejor que tratar de hablar, porque tenía la garganta hecha nudos y lo más probable es que lo único que le saliera fuera un graznido. Salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

—Ren, dime ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te peleaste? Tú no eres así. Dímelo, pequeño —Ren se aferró a su cuello y negó con la cabeza—. Ren, si no me lo dices me harás pensar lo peor. Entonces me harás creer que ellos tienen razón y tú empezaste la pelea sin motivo alguno. Yo sé que no fue así. Tuvo que haber pasado algo. Vamos, anda. No te regañaré. Solo quiero saber qué pasó.

—Él ... él dijo... dijo que... hic —el hipo no se había ido— yo ... hic ... soy huér ... hic ... fa ... hic ... no ... que... hic no tengo... hic... papá... —Yashiro se tensó, los niños podían ser muy crueles, pero eso...

—Escucha, Ren. Tú sabes que tu papá no está contigo. Eso es cierto. A los niños que no tienen papá o mamá o que no tienen a ninguno de ellos se les llama huérfanos, Ren. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no tengas a nadie a tu lado que te quiera. Porque ¿sabes algo, Ren? —el niño negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo brincaba debido al hipo y Yashiro lo abrazaba mientras le volvía a masajear la espalda, tal vez no ayudara con el hipo pero sí que tranquilizaba al niño—. Tú eres un niño afortunado, porque a pesar de que no tienes a tu papá a tu lado, él te quería muchísimo y te dejó en las mejores manos que pudieras encontrar en todo el mundo, te dejó con tu mamá y ella te ama tanto, Ren. Además no solo la tienes a ella, también tienes un montón de abuelos. Los demás niños tienen por lo regular cuatro abuelos, pero tú tienes más, están Kuu y Julie, el Taisho y la Okami, Takarada-san y Ten-san y mis padres que te quieren también mucho, Ren. Y ni qué decir de los tíos, solo diciendo que tienes al cantante más famoso de todo Japón como tío... uff... —Yashiro miró al cielo haciendo una mueca, logrando que el rostro antes lloroso de Ren fuera poco a poco esbozando una pequeña y frágil sonrisa.

—También tengo a María-onee-sama...hic... —dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima—, ella a veces da miedo cuando se enoja.

—Sí, eso es cierto —dijo recordando a la pequeña María de siete años que logró convertirse en el terror de LME antes de que Kyoko la pudiera ayudar a aceptar a su padre, sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Y también a tus tías Chiori-san y Kanae-san y Ren, también me tienes a mí. Y nunca voy a volver a fallarte, aunque esté lejos, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Solo llámame y vendré tan pronto que estaré aquí antes de que cuelgues.

—Entonces aunque te enojes con mamá siempre voy a poder llamarte.

—Siempre, mi niño. Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré.

—Tío Yuki, ¿quieres ser mi papá?

—Ren... yo —los ojos de Yashiro que habían permanecido secos por un milagro del cielo, soltaron gruesas lágrimas.

—Solo tendrías que casarte con mi mamá —las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos del niño, Yashiro tenía una pelota en la garganta, y por lo grande que sentía el nudo, parecía ser de baloncesto —. Ella cocina rico, a veces es algo mandona y regañona y me obliga a comer mis pimientos ahora que te fuiste, pero es tierna y cariñosa y a ti no te obligaría a comerlos. Nunca lo hace. Como dice que todavía soy pequeño ella me ayuda a bañarme todos los días, pero tú ya eres grande y puedes hacerlo solo. Yo me portaré bien, te juro que no te daré problemas. No me volveré a pelear. No haré que te arrepientas de ser mi padre.

—Ren, jamás podrás hacer algo tan malo como para que yo pueda dejar de quererte, así que solo dedícate a ser un niño. Pero no puedo solo casarme con tu mamá.

—¿Por qué? Si no es por mí, ¿acaso no quieres a mi mamá? —el cielo lo ayudara, Yashiro lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué? No, Ren, no es eso, Por supuesto que la quiero, a los dos, y mucho, pero esa no es una decisión que solo me corresponda tomar a mí.

—Si nos quieres a los dos, entonces, ¿por qué no te casas con mi mamá y te conviertes en mi papá?

—Porque para casarse se necesita otra clase de cariño. No es como el que siento yo por ti. Ren, vamos, sube al carro, creo que ya es hora de que veas algo que tengo para ti.

Yashiro fue a hablar con la directora diciéndole que se llevaría al niño a casa, pero que al día siguiente regresaría a platicar con ella de lo sucedido. Ella, al ver a Ren en sus brazos accedió, diciéndole que lo esperaría junto a su madre.

Yashiro subió a Ren a la parte trasera del vehículo y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, durante el camino a su casa, el pequeño cayó rendido. Yashiro, con los guantes puestos, tomó el manos libres y marcó. Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Kyoko? —Yashiro guarda silencio y toma aire y un poco de valor para hablar con ella. Del otro lado de la línea Kyoko guarda un largo silencio, haciéndole creer que ha colgado hasta que escucha una débil voz.

—¿Yuki?

—Sí, soy yo, tengo a Ren conmigo, sucedió algo en la escuela y pasaré toda la tarde con él. Te lo llevaré en la noche a tu casa —cuando ella intentó preguntarle qué había sucedido, él se adelanta a responder—. No te preocupes, él está bien físicamente, en cuanto llegue te explicaré todo lo sucedido —y sin darle tiempo ni de replicar o preguntar algo más colgó. Lo que pudiera o no haber entre ellos tendría que esperar. Ren era más importante en esos momentos.

—Kuon, tu hijo te necesita más que nunca. Voy para allá.


	27. Chapter 27

Agradezco infinitamente a **oxybry,** porque bajo amenaza velada, me permitió muy amablemente robarme su **Musa rosa**. Espero haberle hecho honor.

.

* * *

.

Ya en su casa, Yashiro había dejado al niño en la sala mientras encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

—Ren, ¿sabes?, como mánager de tu papá, yo conservo muchos de los videos que hacía mientras se rodaban las escenas tanto de películas como de doramas en las que él actuaba, sé que muchas de ellas no hemos podido mostrártelas porque no son para niños de tu edad —caminó hacia el reproductor de DVD con un disco en la mano, lo insertó en el aparato y prendió el televisor—. Te daré una copia más adelante para que tú también las tengas de recuerdo, pero he encontrado esto entre mis cosas y creo que no solo es tiempo de que lo veas sino que es necesario que lo hagas.

Yashiro se sentó en el sofá junto a Ren, abrazándolo, y oprimió un botón del control remoto esperando que empezara el video. Ante él apareció la imagen. Ren estaba frente al televisor, en la pantalla estaba su padre, vivo ante él por primera vez, porque el que aparecía no era una actuación, era él tal y como siempre se lo habían platicado pero que nunca había conocido.

 _Puede ver a su padre sentado en la banca del piano y alguien más a quien la cámara no enfoca muy bien sentado en la cola del piano, parece una de las salas de ensayo de LME._

 _—_ _Por favor —escucha la voz de súplica de él. Nunca hubiese imaginado escucharlo así._

 _—_ _Se supone que tú eres el que va a debutar como cantante, no yo —se escucha la clara voz femenina_ _(sabe que es su madre, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar)_ _—_ _. Además la música no es lo mío, ya lo sabes._

 _—_ _Y sigo pensando que es un error. Tienes una voz preciosa._

 _—_ _Ren, eso lo dices porque me aprecias, pero seguramente sueno como un gato mojado y pisado._

En ese momento Ren sonríe imaginándose a su madre como un gato mojado y pisado, sabe que ella nunca podría escucharse así. Ella sigue cantando pero ya no para el público. Lo hace para Ren o cuando se cree a solas. Su tío Sho le ha insistido muchas veces que cante duetos con él pero ella se sigue negando y ahora conoce el porqué.

 _Las risas suenan en el video y él no puede evitar sonreír._

 _—_ _Vale, pero si te demuestro que eres buena, algún día harás un dueto conmigo._

 _—_ _Seguro, ¿por qué no?_

 _—_ _Ahora, ¿cantarás para mí, por favor?_

En ese momento, Ren se separa de Yashiro , levantándose del sofá para acercarse al televisor como si así pudiera estar mucho más cerca de su padre, tratando de abrazar su imagen.

 _Pierde de vista a su padre del video por un segundo y luego se escucha un resoplido._

 _—_ _No deberías tener permitido poder hacer eso._

 _—_ _¿Cuál vas a cantar?_

 _—_ _Mmmm… I found a reason._

 _—_ _Estoy listo, cuando lo estés._

 _Una voz dulce con un marcado sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia llena sus sentidos, acompañado de la sencilla línea de las notas del piano, hacen una combinación perfecta. Una voz única y como pocas, que cualquier agencia de talentos mataría por tener, porque aunque, necesitaba pulirse un poco, prometía grandes cosas._

Cuando el video termina, Ren está llorando, gruesas lágrimas descienden libres por sus mejillas, pero en sus ojos, Yashiro alcanza a ver que por fin él conoce algo más de su padre, algo que en cierta forma es solo para él. Porque ha visto una parte de él que casi nadie ha visto.

—Ese video fue tomado a expensas de tu madre, ella no sabía de eso, y cuando se enteró —hizo un gesto con la mano— huyyy, la que se le armó a Kuon. Pero tu padre estaba ya tan enamorado de ella y el que le pidiera su ayuda era solo una excusa para estar a su lado y pasar un tiempo juntos. Esa faceta, esa cara, casi nadie la conocía. Tu padre fue un gran actor, el mejor. Y podía hacerte creer lo que él quisiera, pero en lo que se trataba de tu madre, nunca pudo esconder sus sentimientos por ella. El día que ella le dijo que sí, que sería su novia, Kuon podía alcanzar las estrellas —Yashiro miraba hacia el frente, recordando esos tiempos, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca y Ren, aunque lo escuchaba atento seguía manteniendo la vista en la pantalla donde su padre se había congelado en el tiempo, su manita insegura acariciaba el rostro de su padre. Era tan joven y se veía tan feliz—. Nunca vi a tu padre tan feliz antes de conocer a Kyoko. Ella llenó su vida de luz y alegría, y ¿sabes qué hizo tu padre cuando supieron que te estaban esperando?

Ren volteó a verlo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, mantenía su manita fija en la pantalla, como si quisiera retenerlo junto a él, con los ojos llenos de expectación por conocer la respuesta.

—Bien, pues estaba tan contento, tan feliz que me habló por teléfono y me dijo que si quería ser tu padrino —Ren puso cara de extrañeza, ¿qué había de malo en compartir las buenas nuevas con alguien a quien se quiere? Él lo hacía cada vez que algo bueno le pasaba en la escuela, con sus abuelos, con el abuelo Lory, con María-onee-sama, el tío Sho... Fue contando mentalmente a las personas a quien tenía a su alrededor. Yashiro, conociéndolo le respondió con una sonrisa—. Era de madrugada, muy de madrugada, no se me va a olvidar, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando tu padre me llamó.

—¿Quieres decir que papá te despertó solo para eso? —preguntó sorprendido. Volteaba a ver la imagen de su padre y a su tío. No podía creerlo.

—Ohhh, Ren, no fue solo para eso. "Eso" eras tú. Y tú lo valías y lo sigues haciendo. Tú y tu madre eran el mundo para él. Sé que es difícil imaginarlo. Sé que el hecho de que nosotros te platiquemos de él o te mostremos fotos no es como si lo conocieras porque nunca sabrás cuánto te amó y deseó tenerte a su lado desde que supo que venías en camino.

—Tío Yuki, ¿crees que me pudieras regalar una copia de este video? —Yashiro veía cómo el niño pasaba de arriba hacia abajo su manita por el rostro de Kuon, cuánto desearía que él pudiera estar allí en ese momento abrazando a su hijo. Él lo necesitaba tanto.

—Por supuesto que sí, pequeño campeón, por supuesto que sí. Tengo algo más para ti. Tengo el disco que tu papá grabó y en el que hace pareja con tu mamá. Lo grabaré junto con el video para que puedas escucharlo cada vez que quieras. Y si eso no es suficiente, tengo estas fotos —en la primera estaban los tres en un famoso restaurante por sus jardines. La foto había sido tomada en uno de ellos y salían los tres en ella. Kuon tenía abrazada a Kyoko por la cintura enfrente de él y una de sus manos reposaba protectoramente sobre su vientre. En la siguiente estaba solo Kuon y Kyoko, cada uno tenía un cartel en el que se leía "Voy a ser padre", "Voy a ser madre", y en la mirada de él se notaba su gran amor. En otra estaban sus padres abrazados con la frente de él recargada en la de Kyoko y ambos sonreían. En otra volvían a estar los tres juntos y Kuon la tenía su lado, su mano siempre protectora en su vientre—. Son de una semana antes de que él muriera, habíamos ido a celebrar que venías en camino.

Ren asintió y volvió el rostro de nuevo hacia el televisor, desde ahí pareciera que Kuon le sonreía única y exclusivamente a él, como si lo estuviera viendo desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, viéndose reflejado en la imagen que proyectaba la pantalla, con su manita en el rostro de su padre, le dice a Yashiro:

—Tío Yuki, ya sé qué quiero ser.


	28. Chapter 28

A Vivian SanRos por su cumpleaños, por adelantado, XD

La naturaleza ha golpeado mi país. Pero somos un pueblo fuerte, orgullosamente mexicano, que nos damos las manos y no nos soltamos hasta vernos levantados.

Mando un abrazo a todas aquellas víctimas de estos nuevos terremotos. Los recuerdos del pasado y el presente se juntan en las palabras "Terremoto" y "México sigue en pie".

Oro por ti, México, porque siempre sigas teniendo ese espíritu de lucha y de solidaridad, porque siempre tu gente se levante para darse la mano.

Fuerza México.

.

* * *

.

—Kyoko, ¿sucede algo malo? —le pregunta irónicamente al ver a la chica en medio de una montaña de libros, ataviada con sus ropas de casa, su largo cabello recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y un gran pañuelo cubriéndolo. Tenía un chistoso bigote de polvo que hizo a Sho atragantarse la carcajada, pero sabía que de hacerlo sería hombre muerto. Ella tenía un ceño muy profundo. ¡Cielos! Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponía. Los Hizuri le habían hablado cuando se habían pasado hace un rato y la encontraron muy concentrada en tal faena.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo mientras decidía qué libro tomar primero o por dónde comenzar a ordenar.

—Mmmmm, no, por nada, yo solo estaba tratando de imaginar por qué, por todos los dioses, se te ha ocurrido, precisamente ahora, y a estas horas, bajar todos y cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca —señaló los libros apilados en montañas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Kuon y ella eran ávidos lectores y Kyoko a su muerte había seguido enriqueciendo la biblioteca con más ejemplares de todos los géneros.

—Porque quería acomodarlos. Por cierto, ¿La _Divina Comedia_ cómo la catalogarías? —sorprendiendo a Kyoko, Sho responde.

—¿En la A de Alighieri?

—Pero, ¿no es más conocido como Dante? —Sho suspira frustrado. Sabe que esto es una evasión al verdadero problema de Kyoko.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas si lo vas a colocar como se te da la gana? —Kyoko ante su tono se vuelve a él.

—¿Qué mosca te picó a ti ahora, que vienes a hablarme en ese tono?

—¿A mí, dices? No soy yo quien bajó todos los libros de los estantes para limpiarlos cuando tiene a una persona que se encarga de ello y a quien por cierto le va a dar un infarto cuando llegue mañana y vea que tiene que volver a acomodarlos y además hacer todas sus otras tareas.

—No los va a acomodar ella, lo haré yo.

—¿Y eso es por? ¿Qué demonios quieres exorcizar?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —contesta Kyoko ya un poco molesta.

—Que tú no bajas, sacudes y acomodas nuevamente los libros a tu parecer, a menos que estés pasando por una situación que: a) no sabes cómo enfrentar o b) no quieres enfrentarla —levantó los dos dedos mientras enumeraba sus opciones.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Y por lo visto es la b.

—Hablas como si supieras todo de mí —Kyoko se llevó las manos a la cintura dejando una merecida marca de polvo en sus pantalones.

—Hablo porque te conozco.

—Y si taaaaanto me conoces, entonces dime, ¿cuál es la situación, que según tú, no quiero enfrentar? —gruñó.

—Yashiro-san —Kyoko palideció.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Ahhhh, ¿no? ¿No tendrá esto algo que ver con el hecho de que Yashiro–san ha regresado?

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó mientras hacía como que leía el título de un libro que tenía entre las manos. El cual iba a cambiar inmediatamente de forma si ella lo seguía retorciendo.

—Porque, si no recuerdas, se supone que me tocaba a mí recoger al niño hoy y recibí una llamada del presidente Takarada diciéndome que por algún motivo, que no me quiso decir, porque de que lo sabía, estoy más que seguro que él lo sabía, Yashiro-san había ido casi de emergencia a recogerlo más temprano el día de hoy. Y también por el hecho de que me comuniqué con Yashiro-san para saber qué pasaba con Ren y si ya estabas enterada de todo lo sucedido con el renacuajo.

—¿Te comunicaste con él? —el asombro porque Sho se hubiera comunicado con Yashiro la privó de reclamarle el apodo de su hijo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar muy tranquilo solo con la llamada del presidente? Yo necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Así que me comuniqué con él y le pregunté la razón por la que había recogido al renacuajo. Aunque no me dijo mucho porque quiere hablar contigo primero de eso.

—Ren no es ningún renacuajo, ya te lo he dicho —pero no le dijo que claro que había estado enterada de lo sucedido con Ren, aunque a ella no le había querido decir nada Yashiro. Por otro lado, cuando ella miró el identificador de llamadas se quedó helada, contestó sin poder hablar, sin saber qué decir. Y no es que tampoco él le hubiera dado oportunidad alguna de abrir más la boca, porque en cuanto le dijo lo que tenía que decirle acerca de Ren, colgó, dejándola inquieta y con el alma colgando de un hilo sin saber qué había pasado con su hijo.

—Veamos si no sé de lo que hablo. Me refiero a cuando te pusiste como energúmena cuando Yashiro-san mencionó su compromiso, falso, pero compromiso al fin y al cabo. Que no supiste qué hacer con eso y decidiste que era mejor cortar por lo "sano" —hizo comillas con los dedos— y enviarlo al otro lado del mundo, que aceptar que tenías sentimientos por él. O que, cuando su falsa prometida vino a confesarte toda la verdad y Ren y tú corrieron al aeropuerto para al final no poder alcanzarlo, estuviste llorando sin parar tres días.

—Me sentía mal por todo lo que le dije. Eso fue todo.

—Eso si no contamos la cantidad de veces que Takarada-san y Hizuri-san hacían algún comentario de encontrarle pareja a Yashiro-san y tú te enojabas.

—Es porque sé de primera mano lo que se siente cuando alguien juega a hacer el casamentero.

—Ajá. ¿Entonces el hecho de que haya vuelto y al parecer viene por ti no significa nada? —Kyoko se queda con la boca abierta y cuando puede responder casi grita.

—¡Él regresó por Ren!

—¡Eso no es completamente cierto y tú lo sabes!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sho levanta los ojos y la mirada al cielo como clamando paciencia. Ahora entendía a Takarada-san, cuando una vez le platicó lo ciegos que estuvieron Kuon y ella ante su mutuo amor.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Kyoko! Abre los ojos y acéptalo de una vez.

—¿Aceptar qué?

—¡Que estás enamorada de él!

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes negarlo?

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

—Porque Kuon...

—Kuon está muerto, y tú no —grita exasperado, Kyoko se lleva las manos a los oídos, cierra los ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que de pronto le inundan.

—¡Cállate!, por favor, ¡cállate! —no puede aguantar más y se derrumba en llanto.

—Kyoko... —Sho se acerca a ella, se arrodilla y la abraza tiernamente. Cuando los temblores cesan, por fin puede intentar hablar.

—No puede ser. Eso no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no?

—Él es su mejor amigo, su mánager. Fue su padrino de bodas. Su confidente.

—Y ahora lo es tuyo.

—Esto que dices, no puede ser cierto. No debe ser. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué, Kyoko? Eres joven y lo quieras o no, estás soltera. ERES UNA MADRE SOLTERA.

—Porque yo nunca traicionaría a Kuon.

—Kuon está muerto. Tu cabeza lo sabe pero no dejas que tu corazón lo acepte. Pero el amar a alguien más cuando aquella persona que amamos ya no está con nosotros, no es traicionarla. Al contrario, es vivir según ella lo hubiera querido. De otra forma solo lloramos su pérdida sin disfrutar lo que tenemos —Sho no puede creer lo sensiblero que puede llegar a ser. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado diciendo soberanas cursilerías, pero a Kyoko había que llegarle por el lado sentimental. Si ella supiera lo que estaba intentando lo mataría—. Hay un dicho que va: "Si por las noches lloras la falta del sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas". Y eso, cariño, es lo que te está pasando a ti —Kyoko pega un respingo ante el término afectuoso por parte de Sho.

—¿Cariño? —repite arqueando las cejas.

—Eso eres para mí. Un cariño muy especial. Mi mejor amiga. Le prometí a Kuon en su tumba, velar por ustedes y eso también significa ayudarte a ver lo que tienes enfrente de ti —cursilería número... Pufff, había perdido la cuenta, pero esta última, decirle de esa forma, le había salido muy natural, del corazón. Y con eso se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando mucho tiempo, últimamente, a su lado.

—¿Y eso es?

—El amor, Kyoko. Tu amor por Yashiro-san.

—Eso no puede ser. Él es su mejor amigo.

—¿Y quién mejor que él? —con la mano le levanta la barbilla y la mira fijamente—. Kyoko, ¿qué te preocupa más? ¿Saber que estás enamorada de él o que eres correspondida?


	29. Chapter 29

Sho se ha ido hacía rato, y ella seguía en el sofá donde él la dejó recostada. Las palabras que Sho le dijo aún continúan en su mente sin poder asimilarlas. ¿En verdad los sentimientos que ha venido teniendo por Yukihito eran amor? Si eso era cierto, ¿por qué no los reconoció? No es que no se hubiera enamorado antes. No es que el amor le fuera desconocido. La cabeza le iba a estallar si seguía con esa línea de pensamientos.

Además ¿qué con eso de que Yashiro había vuelto por ella? ¿Eso significaba que él tenía sentimientos por ella también? Se quedó quieta ante lo que había pensado. _¿También?_ ¿Estaba ella aceptando al fin que lo amaba? ¿Que lo que había pasado con la "prometida" de Yashiro había sido solo consecuencia de sus "celos"? Si era honesta consigo misma, todo eso encajaba a la perfección con un arranque de celos, pero eso no podía ser.

Intenta pararse del sofá cuando el timbre de la casa suena. Ella sabe quiénes son. Yashiro tiene llaves de su casa pero sabe que él no las utilizará, no ahora. El timbre vuelve a sonar. Pero no puede moverse. Porque al hacerlo y al abrir la puerta tendrá que enfrentarse a él. Sigue sin saber qué decir y ahora que las palabras de Sho las tiene grabadas en su mente, menos. ¿Cómo enfrentarlo? ¿Sería verdad que él también le correspondía? ¿O solo era un intento de Sho para hacerla reaccionar?

El timbre vuelve a sonar, ella lo siente más que escucharlo. Sabe que él está detrás de la puerta. Esperando. No puede dejarlo así. Nunca ha sido una cobarde y no debe darle ese ejemplo a su propio hijo. Así que con piernas temblorosas se dirige a la puerta y la abre. Frente a ella está Yukihito, trae al niño cargado en sus brazos, completa y profundamente dormido.

—Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan, ¿puedo pasar? —A ella no le pasa inadvertido el uso del sufijo. Su corazón le duele ante la evidencia de todo lo que ha perdido con él.

—Por supuesto, Yuki, pasa. Lo siento, estaba algo... —¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Atarantada ante el descubrimiento de que tal vez estoy enamorada de ti? ¿De que posiblemente he sido una idiota porque te alejé debido a que en realidad estaba celosa? Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, después de todo, también llevaba en brazos a su hijo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó al verla tan desaliñada, todavía tenía una mancha de polvo en la mejilla. Seguramente había estado limpiando a conciencia la biblioteca, otra vez. Se preocupó, algo similar había sucedido cuando Kuon murió. Si bien la situación del niño era importante no creía que fuera para que se pusiera de esa manera.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada, es solo que tal vez te alarmaste cuando te llamé. Pero ya lo traje. Lo he calmado. Estaba muy alterado cuando lo recogí —Kyoko se quiso dar de golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera podido olvidar la situación de su hijo? Kuon hubiera estado muy decepcionado de ella. ¿Qué clase de madre era que anteponía su tonta inquietud ante el sufrir de su hijo?

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Deja que lo acueste y te platicaré todo con lujo de detalles.

Kyoko iba a su lado, una cosa es que se hubiera olvidado por un rato y otra es que lo dejara solo. El niño la necesitaba y a Yashiro también, intuyó. Justo cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, Ren se despertó. Con los ojitos entrecerrados y la voz somnolienta dijo:

—Tío Yuki, ¿te quedarás conmigo esta noche? —Yashiro volteó a ver a Kyoko y ante la mirada sorprendida de ella por la pregunta del niño, contestó:

—No, campeón, pero vendré mañana a recogerte para llevarte a la escuela, ¿te parece?

—No, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Por favor, solo esta noche, tío Yuki.

Ren se abrazó más fuerte al cuello de Yashiro, su cuerpo volvía a temblar como cuando lo recogió en la escuela. Kyoko vio la necesidad en su hijo y la mirada de inquietud de Yashiro.

—Ren, tu tío puede quedarse si él así lo quiere. Por mí está bien —Yashiro agachó ligeramente la cabeza en una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Tengo ropa en la cajuela del carro, iré por ella —Yashiro bajó al niño sobre su cama y se dirigió a su carro. Kyoko se acercó a su hijo y después de darle un beso en la frente, lo empezó a desvestir.

—Mientras, usted, jovencito, irá a bañarse —el niño hizo un puchero que a Kyoko le recordó a su Nii-san, sonrió con añoranza. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Kuon estuviera ahí. Seguramente él hubiera dicho algo para convencer al niño de bañarse por su propia voluntad.

—Pero no lo necesito, me bañé ayer.

—Eso no importa, Ren.

—No quiero.

—Pero debes hacerlo, amor —Yashiro no había tardado nada en ir por su pequeña maleta. Desde que había sido mánager de Kuon, tenía la costumbre de traer una siempre con un cambio de ropa. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó la discusión entre madre e hijo. ¿Desde cuándo a Ren no le gustaba bañarse? Que él recordara siempre disfrutaba con su baño de burbujas. Se acercó a la habitación y se quedó recargado en el umbral viéndolos, cuando Ren se percató de su presencia.

—Me baño si mi tío se baña con nosotros —Kyoko volteó a ver a Yashiro, su rostro adquirió un nuevo tono en la gama de los carmines. Yashiro sonrió, pero no bajó la vista. Ella se veía hermosa sonrojada.

—Campeón, ¿qué te parece esto? —dijo él—. Esta vez tú y yo nos bañamos y dejamos que tu mamá mientras nos prepare la cena. Que sea un baño entre hombres —Ren sonrió, se había salido con la suya, ahora su tío no solo se quedaría esa noche con él sino que además se bañarían juntos como un niño grande.

—Sí, sí. Solos tú y yo, tío Yuki —Kyoko suspiró resignada, pero agradecida de no tener que discutir más con su hijo.

—Iré a asearme y después les prepararé la cena —se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin advertir que Yashiro la miraba de manera melancólica.

Ren estaba feliz y eso era lo que le importaba a Kyoko, sobre todo después del sentimiento de culpa por haberse olvidado de la causa por la que Yashiro había tenido que recoger al niño en la escuela debido a sus confusiones sentimentales. Así que si tenía que pasar una noche con Yashiro en su casa, muy cerca de ella, por su hijo que lo haría. Además no estaba tan convencida de que Sho tuviera razón y él sintiera algo por ella. Después de todo él se había centrado exclusivamente en el niño.

Tomó una corta ducha para quitarse todos los malos pensamientos y de paso la suciedad de haber estado todo el día en la biblioteca. Bajó para hacer la cena. Cocinar siempre le había calmado los ánimos. Al terminar y ver que, tanto Yashiro como Ren aún no habían bajado, se le ocurrió ir y ver qué sucedía.

Kyoko hizo lo que hacen todas las madres con un hijo de tan corta edad. Entró a la habitación del niño sin llamar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y verlos a los dos como Dios los trajo al mundo.


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

Yashiro recogió a Kyoko y Ren en su casa y se dirigían al desayuno que tan amablemente había ofrecido dar el presidente en su casa. Claro que la palabra obligatorio estuvo precedida por " _Están ustedes cordialmente invitados el domingo a las nueve de la mañana a mi casa a desayunar_ ".

Ren no entendía el por qué de los silencios tan grandes entre su tío y su madre. Ellos estaban comportándose muy extraño y no sabía la razón. Se sentía preocupado y medio temeroso de que sus dos personas importantes estuvieran molestas entre sí. Tenía miedo de que su tío pudiera volver a irse.

—Tío Yuki, ¿mami y tú están enojados?

Yashiro volteó a ver a Kyoko, incómodo, y ella, al notarlo, a su vez bajó la mirada sonrojada. Así que regresó la vista al camino.

—No, campeón, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque antes de que te fueras mami y tú hablaban siempre y ahora no.

Fue el turno de Kyoko de hablar para tranquilizar a su pequeño, la verdad fuera dicha, desde el día que ella entró en la habitación, la relación entre Yashiro y Kyoko se había vuelto más incómoda, un tanto superficial, con las cortesías de rigor y poco más.

—No, pequeño, es solo que cada uno tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza —¡Si supiera en lo que ella estaba pensando!, suspiró. No es que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, pero ver a Yashiro era...

Kyoko estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a la mansión del presidente, y ya todos se encontraban ahí. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando se percataron de que no solo ellos estaban invitados, sino también los padres de Kyoko, (obviamente los Hizuri), Sho y su ahora prometida, quien no era otra que Kanae. Solo Yashiro y Kyoko sabían la verdad de su relación, el primero desde que los escuchó en el departamento de Sho y la segunda porque conocía a sus amigos y además porque Kanae se lo había confesado. Pero no es que hubiera supuesto ninguna sorpresa a los demás, ya los sospechaban desde tiempo atrás. Y se alegraban mucho por ellos. Por supuesto María y Ten se encontraban ahí.

Ren estaba impaciente por ir a saludar a toda su familia, hacía mucho que no estaban todos juntos y le encantaban esas ocasiones en que podían estar así. Así que en cuanto se bajó del carro, observó que Kuu ya se encontraba fuera de la casa esperándolo. Corrió hacia él estirándole los bracitos para que lo alzara, cosa que Kuu no tardó en hacer.

—¡Abuelo! Mira quién ha regresado, ¡mi tío Yuki!

—Hola, pequeño, sí, he sabido que ya regresó Yukihito-san, me alegro mucho.

Yashiro, que ya había bajado y ayudado a Kyoko a salir del carro, se dirigió hacia Kuu y le tendió la mano sonriente.

—Hizuri-san, buenos días. Me alegro mucho de verlo.

—Kuu, Yukihito, ¿cuándo me vas a llamar por mi nombre?, ni que nos conociéramos de hace dos días —suspiró e hizo un puchero que a Yashiro le hizo reír, eran momentos como esos cuando algo lo hacía recordar tanto a Kuon. Él y su padre eran igualitos en cuanto al chantaje emocional, y para como él creía, Ren iba derechito en ese camino.

Julie también salió a recibirlos y casi le arrebató a Kuu a su nieto.

—Mi amor, estás tan guapo y tan alto, la próxima vez que te vea ya no te voy a reconocer —le hizo cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello que hicieron reír a Ren, la abrazó fuerte para impedir que siguiera haciéndolo.

—Abuela, ¡pero si me viste el otro día! —levantó los ojos al cielo incrédulo, pero no la soltaba. Mientras Julie, Yashiro y Ren entraban, Kuu detuvo un momento a Kyoko en la puerta, dejándolos a solas.

—Hija, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, papá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No me mientas, Kyoko. Te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa. ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? —Kyoko tragó grueso, ¿cómo podrías decirle que era una cosa pequeñita? Bueno, no era para nada pequeñita, sino que la situación era un tanto incómoda. Así que hizo lo que toda actriz debe hacer para salir de un momento como ese: mintió.

—Es solo la situación del niño en la escuela. Aunque ya fui a hablar con la directora, mi hijo me preocupa. Sé que a pesar de que los tiene a todos ustedes, a Ren-chan siempre le ha hecho falta un padre. Cómo me gustaría que Kuon estuviera aquí, papá. Es todo.

Kuu miró hacia dentro donde el niño jugaba con Yashiro en el vestíbulo, haciendo que este le hiciera de caballito.

—Kyoko, mira adentro. ¿Qué es lo que ves? Porque lo que yo veo es a Ren con su padre. Y soy yo, su abuelo paterno, el padre de su padre biológico, quien te lo dice. Yo, quien más quisiera que fuera mi hijo el que estuviera así con el suyo. Yo, que no pude abrazar a mi hijo en el día del nacimiento de Ren para felicitarlo. Pero debo serte sincero, hija. Ren ya tiene un padre, solo necesitan abrir los ojos. Y tú, Kyoko, mi hija, tú más que nadie debe saberlo. Saber que un hijo no nace solo del cuerpo sino también del corazón. Que un padre no es solo el que engendra, sino también el que cría. Y ellos —dijo señalando a Ren y Yashiro—, son otro claro ejemplo de eso.

—¿Necesitan? ¿Quiénes? —Kuu levantó las manos al cielo ante la pregunta de Kyoko, a veces no sabía si abrazarla o colgarla del poste más alto. Así que la abrazó y sin decirle nada más se dirigió hacia la terraza trasera donde estaba ya la mesa dispuesta.

El desayuno estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente, Ren se sentó como siempre entre su tío Yuki y Kyoko. Ella tenía a su lado a Sho. Todo el mundo había felicitado a la nueva pareja. La que más feliz se había sentido era precisamente ella. Porque sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Su complemento. Al lado de Kanae está María, quien estaba estudiando diseño y confección, y deseosa de ayudar a Kanae con su ajuar de novia. Justo cuando todo mundo hace el silencio para el café, Lory pregunta a Ren:

—Ren-kun, ¿te sientes feliz de que ya regresó Yashiro-san?

—Sí, abuelo Lory, cuando mi tío llegó fue por mí a la escuela y esa noche me bañé como niño grande, con mi tío, y, ¿sabes algo, abuelo Lory? —Yashiro estaba muy atento a su taza de café, "¿sería una mezcla nueva?". No quería decir cómo terminó bañando a Ren y lo sucedido después del dichoso baño.

—¿Qué es Ren-kun?

—El pene de mi tío Yuki es enorme —Yashiro se atragantó con el café, Kanae que se estaba llevando un pedazo de pastel a la boca, se le cayó. Sho se atragantó con su bebida y con la carcajada que se tuvo que aguantar. Kanae se apresuró a darle palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo. Lory se quedó estupefacto. Abría y cerraba los ojos ante la indiscreción del niño, hasta Ruto quien estaba atrás del presidente sirviéndole café, se desconcentró tanto que llenó la taza hasta derramarla.

—¡Ren-chan! —el grito de su madre lo sobresaltó—. ¡Eso no se dice!

—¿Por qué, mami? Tú siempre me has dicho que les debo decir a las cosas por su nombre. Y así se llama. Y es mucho más grande que el mío.

—Sí, bueno, sí, así se llama, pero esos no son temas para tratarlos en frente de todos y menos en la mesa. Y tú vas a crecer para ser tan grande como tu papá. Además el de tu tío Yuki no es enorme, es de muy buen tamaño —cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó las manos a la boca tapándosela como si con ello pudiera devolver las palabras a ella. Julie, Ten y María se quedaron heladas ante la confesión de Kyoko, ¿qué había pasado que ella había visto desnudo a Yashiro?

Kuu miraba entre divertido y fúrico a Yashiro. Kanae se quedó quieta y Sho volteó a ver a Kyoko quien ahora presentaba un divertido color betabel a la par que Yashiro. Lory solo miraba incrédulo a la pareja, luego entrecerró los ojos, pensando mentalmente mandar llamar al día siguiente a primera hora a su oficina a Yashiro.

Sho se acerca a Kyoko y le susurra divertido al oído.

—Vaya que eres una mujer con suerte, Kyoko. Primero tenías a un hombre "grande" y ahora tendrás a uno "de muy buen tamaño".


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

—Señor presidente, Yashiro-san ha llegado —se escucha la voz de la secretaria por el intercomunicador de la oficina.

—Dígale que pase.

—De inmediato, señor.

La secretaria mira sorprendida al hombre que nervioso se llevaba las manos a los lentes, nunca en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando para el presidente de LME, lo vio llegar tarde a una cita y menos con Lory.

Ella sabía que la reputación de Ren, de ser el rey de la puntualidad, también se adjudicaba a su representante y aunque ya fueran muchos años que el gran actor había fallecido, Yashiro nunca había llegado tarde. Así que no solo la tardanza la sorprendía sino también la actitud del mánager.

—Yashiro-san, puede usted pasar. Lo está esperando —"desde hace mucho rato" pensó en añadir, pero a ella le pagaban, y muy bien, por hacerse de la vista gorda y quedarse calladita, por lo menos hasta que supiera con exactitud el motivo de la tardanza y nerviosismo del hombre.

Yashiro entra a la oficina, iba tarde, muy, muy tarde. Y sabía a la perfección el motivo por el cual el presidente lo había mandado llamar con urgencia a su oficina. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Nada, absolutamente nada. Había aprendido del mejor a poner cara de póquer y la iba a utilizar, por todos los dioses que lo haría, de otra forma sería hombre muerto o peor, blanco de las maquinaciones y venganzas de Kuu y Lory.

—Buenos días, presidente —la mirada fija y la medio sonrisa en el rostro de Lory le puso los pelos de punta, pero él era el digno representante del que en vida fuera el mejor en poner cara de póquer y no responder a preguntas indiscretas.

—Yashiro-san, me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas dignado venir, aunque sea —Lory hizo una pausa, y miró su reloj de pulsera— con una hora de retraso. ¿Qué sucedió, Yashiro-san? Tú no eres de los que llegan tarde, jamás.

—Lo siento mucho señor, ayer cuando fui a dejar a Kyoko-chan y a Ren a su casa, el niño me pidió que lo acompañara a la escuela, creo que solo quería que lo llevara pero hoy al llegar me preguntó si me podría quedar con él un rato —la inexpresiva cara de póquer de Yashiro fue sustituida por un semblante de tristeza y preocupación que alarmó a Lory.

—¿Le sucedió algo más a Ren-kun en la escuela, Yashiro-san?

—No, señor, pero el niño estaba algo inquieto porque hoy era el día de ir con su padre y quería que fuera yo quien lo acompañara. Le pregunté si no quería que le dijera a Hizuri-san que fuera con él y dijo que no. Pero fue la manera en que lo dijo lo que me alarmó. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que la vez anterior que lo había acompañado su abuelo, los papás de sus compañeros lo habían reconocido de cuando trabajó en _Tsukigomori_ y no lo dejaron en paz, además de que le preguntaron por Kuon, y algunos un poco indiscretos. Por lo que prefirió que esta vez lo acompañara yo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo suponer que ya todo está arreglado con el pequeño Ren-kun?

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente, y Yashiro-san, ¿qué sucedió en casa de Kyoko-kun? —uniendo sus manos tocando solo las puntas de los dedos dándose ligeros golpecitos, preguntó de sopetón, como echando sal a la herida y luego metiendo el dedo directo a la llaga.

Yashiro palideció, ¡vaya cara de póquer! Kuon estaría atragantándose de la risa al verlo intentar ponerla. Los minutos pasaron y Yashiro no contestaba, justo cuando Lory iba a volver a preguntar, el teléfono suena. "Salvado por la campana", pensó Yashiro.

—Señor, Hizuri-san está aquí, ¿la hago pasar o que espere mientras usted termina con Yashiro-san? —En más de una manera, pensó Lory. Y poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa a Yashiro, contestó:

—Hágala pasar.

—Sí, señor.

Kyoko entra a la oficina sin saber que Yashiro se encontraba ya adentro. Él no le había comentado que el presidente lo hubiera llamado también.

—Buenos días, presidente, Yuki —hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de Yashiro, donde Lory le indicó.

—Buenos días, querida Kyoko-kun. Has llegado justo a tiempo —Kyoko se preguntó ¿a tiempo para qué? Y Yashiro por otro lado, pensó "sí, a tiempo para echarme la soga al cuello", ambos tragaron grueso ante la diversión de Lory por verlos a los dos batallar con las palabras—. Justo en este preciso momento, Yashiro-san me estaba diciendo lo que sucedió con Ren-kun.

—¿Ah sí? —Kyoko volteó a ver a Yashiro para intentar saber a qué se refería el presidente, pero antes de que pudiera continuar y dijera algo inconveniente, Yashiro la interrumpe.

—Sí, lo que le comenté a Takarada-san, es que acompañé a Ren a la escuela por el día de "Trae a tu papá", por lo sucedido la vez anterior con Hizuri-san —Kyoko asintió entendiendo la indirecta, más por el hecho de que no quería aclarar cierto malentendido. Cómo aclarar sus propios sentimientos recién descubiertos ante quien ella creía era el miembro número uno de _Match a date_ , el programa más famoso por armar parejas.

—Sí, lo cual te agradezco mucho, Yuki. Ren-chan estaba muy nervioso por asistir hoy a la escuela.

—Ha sido todo un placer. Quiero que Ren sepa que lo quiero mucho y que acompañarlo no ha sido ninguna obligación, lo hice con gusto y me encantó.

Kyoko no quería que el presidente indagara más en su desliz, así que recordó la actuación de su marido y decidió que la mejor defensa es el ataque, por lo cual miró ansiosa su reloj y se dirigió a Lory.

—Presidente, tengo que ir a la grabación dentro de muy poco tiempo, ¿podría decirme para qué me mandó llamar hoy?

Lory derrotado por el silencio de ambos, respondió seriamente.

—Yashiro-san y tú tienen un problema que no ha sido resuelto adecuadamente, mi niña, y eso los afecta no solamente a ustedes dos —señaló a uno y luego a otro, ¡ahhhh, si no le iban a responder en ese momento lo otro, porque de que averiguaría qué sucedió entre ellos, ¡por sus bigotes que lo haría!, pero mientras, por lo menos los iba a hacer sufrir!—, y me refiero a que Yashiro-san, es tu mánager o lo era antes de irse, pero él ha vuelto y quiero saber si vas a poder seguir trabajando con él, o mejor dicho, ¿vas a querer seguir trabajando con él?


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

—No quiero que te vayas —la vocecita lastimera de su hijo por detrás de la maleta le rompió el corazón a Kyoko. Dejó la ropa que traía entre sus manos y se arrodilló a su lado, le quitó un mechón del cabello de su frente y lo besó amorosamente.

—Lo sé, pero solo serán unos cuantos días, te prometo que no serán muchos.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir yo contigo? —la carita de puchero igualita a la de su padre casi acaba con su determinación.

—Porque te aburrirías muchísimo, cariño. Además te vas a quedar con tus abuelos, ellos tienen mucha ilusión de pasar unos días a solas contigo. Y tu tío Sho ha quedado de pasar por ti para llevarte a verlo ensayar tal y como se lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? —la cabecita dorada del pequeño asintió, pero las lágrimas contenidas le estrujaban el corazón. Era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo y ella sabía que no era fácil para el niño, ni para ella—. Y tu abuelo Lory, dijo que podías ir a nadar el sábado a su casa porque estaría María-chan ahí con ustedes. Y —Kyoko suspiró, no tenía más remedio que rendirse—, todos y cada uno de ellos dijeron que te llevarían a tu heladería favorita, pero por favor, Ren-chan, no comas tanto helado —hizo una cara de suplicio que logró sacar una pequeña risa de su hijo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, mami.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor. Pero tú —le tocó la naricita con el dedo índice—, vas a tener a toda la gente que te quiere a tu alrededor, ellos te van a hacer compañía, mientras que yo —recordó la cara de puchero de Kuon e intentó ponerla lo mejor que pudo—, voy a estar todo el día con compañeros de trabajo, en grabaciones. Tú disfrutas de alberca y helado, yo voy a estar sufriendo los calores y trabajando todo el día. Sola —logró su cometido de hacer pensar al niño que estaría mejor con sus abuelos y que la separación no le fuera tan difícil.

—No vas a estar tan sola, mami, dijiste que tío Yuki estará contigo —y era exactamente eso lo que traía a Kyoko vuelta loca. Le había dicho a Lory que quería volver a trabajar con él. Yashiro era el mejor agente y sería tonta si por orgullo lo perdía, pero también, recordaba las palabras de Sho. Tenía que averiguar acerca de sus sentimientos, los propios y los de él y huyendo no lograría nada. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Kuon cuando ninguno se atrevía a decir nada— y sé que él también te quiere mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —la vena curiosa e inquisitiva de Kyoko latía por salir e interrogar más a su hijo.

—Porque el otro día, cuando me estaba vistiendo, tío Yuki me lo dijo. Me dijo que él nos quería mucho. Y que había regresado porque no quería estar más tiempo separado de mí, y yo le pregunté que si de ti tampoco, que si él te quería mucho y me dijo que sí —"vaya fuente de información que son los niños", pensó Kyoko, era tan fácil sacársela sin que se diera cuenta. Ella ya sabía que Yashiro la quería, solo necesitaba saber qué tipo de cariño sentía por ella.

.

...

.

—Lo siento, de verdad, Kyoko-chan —suspiró Yashiro ante la situación a la que tenían que enfrentarse, estaban ambos sin poder creerlo—. Acabo de hablar con el encargado de recepción y dicen que no tienen más cuartos. Así que quédate tú con este y yo me iré a otro hotel.

Antes de que él pudiera dar un solo paso hacia la puerta, Kyoko miró agradecida de que por lo menos el cuarto estuviera provisto de dos camas, así que lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Yuki, estamos en plena temporada alta, y Kamakura es un destino turístico muy solicitado, no creo que puedas conseguir algo de último minuto. Mira, somos adultos, no hay tanto problema, no creo que no podamos compartir cuarto por unos cuantos días, mientras vemos si nos pueden conseguir otro. Además, no es como si fuera mi primera vez. Lo que no entiendo es por qué solo reservaron una sola habitación.

Yashiro se rascó la nuca apenado.

—Cuando hicieron las reservaciones las hicieron para ti y tu mánager que en ese entonces era una mujer, y como tú bien has dicho, es un destino turístico muy solicitado así que no vieron nada de malo en reservar un solo cuarto para las dos. Pero, te lo repito, Kyoko-chan, yo me iré a otro hotel o veré si puedo compartir cuarto con algún miembro de producción.

—Yuki —suspiró—, mira, ya he compartido antes cuarto con Kuon. Fue cuando los Hermanos Heel, y tú y yo somos amigos, no pasa nada.

—Kyoko-chan, sí pasa. Cuando compartiste cuarto con Kuon, ustedes se hicieron pasar por hermanos y casi nadie sabía sus verdaderas identidades. Por lo tanto no hubo problema en que lo hicieran. Pero ahora, ¡tú eres una Hizuri!, ¿sabes qué van a decir de ti al compartir cuarto conmigo? ¿Con tu mánager? Hizuri Kyoko se ha mantenido con una reputación impecable, tienes que pensar en ella, en tu imagen, en tu hijo. No podemos dar motivos a escándalos o chismorreos. Aunque somos adultos y amigos —le dolió decirlo, porque siendo sinceros rogaba hasta a la última estrella del firmamento para no compartir cuarto con ella. No sabía cómo pudo Kuon aguantarse en esa ocasión, pero él no era tan fuerte. Acabaría sincerándose y declarándole sus sentimientos o algo peor...—. Soy tu mánager, y por lo tanto soy responsable de ti y tengo que pensar siempre en lo que sea mejor para ti y tu carrera.

Kyoko se queda asombrada, a pesar de lo tensa que ha sido toda su relación, se maravilla y alegra de que por lo menos él pueda pensar con la cabeza fría y ponerla a ella siempre por delante. A ella no le hubiera costado ningún trabajo, total, ya lo había hecho antes con Kuon, siendo ella una chiquilla enamorada.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen los pensamientos de Kyoko. Yashiro se apresura a abrirla. Son el gerente del hotel junto con el productor de la película. Fue el primero quien habló.

—Yashiro-san, lamento mucho esta equivocación. Fue completamente nuestro error. Nos llamaron de parte de Takarada-san para reservarle una habitación sencilla, pero la señorita encargada de las reservaciones ha caído enferma, me temo que para cuando se hizo la reserva ella ya se encontraba mal, por lo que solo anotó la habitación a nombre de Takarada-san. Justo hace un momento, él mismo ha hablado conmigo para saber la razón de que no estuviera hecha la reserva para usted y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error. En nombre de todo el personal, le pido de favor nos disculpe —al momento el gerente hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Por favor, no se preocupe, cuando uno se enferma no trabaja a su plena capacidad, espero que la señorita se mejore pronto. Con respecto a lo de mi habitación, me alegro mucho de escuchar eso —ellos nunca podrían saber cuánto y también se alegraba por primera vez, de haberse comunicado con el presidente en cuanto supo de la situación—, no del error, sino de que ya ha sido aclarado. Justo en este momento le estaba diciendo a Kyoko-chan, que iba a ir a buscar una habitación en otro hotel si no había una disponible en este.

—Estoy profundamente apenado, Yashiro-san.

—No se preocupe, como decía, me alegro mucho de que se haya resuelto para bien la situación y estoy muy agradecido de que hayan podido conseguirme un cuarto tan rápido —les hizo a los dos hombres una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento y sonrió, no sabía si de alivio.

Unos días después cuando Kyoko llegó a la locación, traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Yashiro había ido a buscar unas pastillas en cuanto se enteró. Al llegar la encontró en su camerino.

—Kyoko-chan, toma, el farmacéutico me dijo que esas te funcionarían bien —al ver su cara se preocupó—. Si sigues así, mañana en la mañana iremos al doctor. No tienes previstas grabaciones hasta la tarde.

—Muchas gracias, Yuki, no te preocupes, ha de ser que me va a dar gripa. Verás que solo es eso —trató de sonreír, pero hasta eso le acrecentaba el dolor de cabeza, con una mueca se tragó las pastillas rogando a los dioses que la aliviaran, porque no sabía cómo iba a poder conseguir hacer las tomas a la perfección. Kuon lo había logrado cuando ella fue su mánager suplente, pero ella...

La voz de Yashiro la distrajo.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo, y mucho, por ti, Kyoko —a pesar del dolor de cabeza a ella no le pasó desapercibido el que él no usara el sufijo chan y volviera a ser solo Kyoko—. ¿Acaso no sabes la cara que traes? No creo que sea una simple gripa como tú dices. Anda, hazme el favor y prométeme que iremos mañana temprano al doctor. Hoy las grabaciones de tu personaje son por la mañana y tienes que regresar a las siete de la noche. Así que terminando de comer, te irás a descansar.

—Yuki, aunque soy la primera que siempre dice que uno debe comer, la verdad es que se me antoja irme directito a la cama en cuanto terminen las grabaciones, te prometo estar descansada aquí a las siete en punto.

Yashiro vio que por más que ella intentara esconderlo, su semblante se veía muy mal y se preocupó. Ella era una mujer muy fuerte y raras veces la había visto enferma en todo el tiempo que la conocía, presentía que en verdad era algo más que una simple gripa, y decidió que aunque tuviera que cargarla irían al doctor.

A las siete de la tarde Yashiro se presentó en la locación y saludó al director.

—Ah, ¡Yashiro-san!, justo estábamos empezando a preguntar por ustedes. ¿Hizuri-san está ya en su camerino? —Yashiro palideció, habían acordado verse ahí y Kyoko era extremadamente puntual, si no había llegado es que algo malo había sucedido.

—Shibuya-san, quedé de verme con Kyoko-chan aquí, ella se sentía mal por la mañana y se fue a descansar en cuanto terminó de grabar sus escenas.

—Pues ella no ha llegado aún, y sí que la vi un poco enferma esta mañana. Mandaré a alguien a buscarla.

—No se preocupe, Shibuya-san —se apresuró a responder Yashiro—, iré yo personalmente, ella es mi representada.

—Muy bien. Si Hizuri-san sigue enferma, por favor, llámeme. Podemos aplazar sus escenas un poco, la prefiero al cien por ciento. Ella es una excelente actriz y sé que no faltaría a menos que fuera algo serio.

Yashiro hizo una reverencia y se despidió. Se dio la media vuelta y casi corrió hacia el edificio, al entrar y ver que el elevador estaba en el último piso, decidió ir por las escaleras, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones. Mientas los subía se iba recriminando no haberse cerciorado de la salud de Kyoko, pero ella le había asegurado que descansando se encontraría mejor. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso?

Al llegar a su cuarto, sudando y casi jadeando, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, golpeó la puerta.

—Kyoko, ¿estás bien? Kyoko, ¡ábreme por favor! —siguió repitiendo los golpes y casi gritando de desesperación. Al ver que ella no respondía decidió ir por la copia de la llave que tenía en su habitación. Cuando se giró para irse, la puerta se abrió. Al voltearse para ver a Kyoko, lo asustó lo que vio: Kyoko, estaba en camisón de dormir, pero bañada en sudor, su cara se encontraba completamente roja, y el pelo se le pegaba al rostro. Al acercarse a ella, Kyoko quiso dar un paso hacia él pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó desmayada al suelo.

—¡Kyoko! —el grito de Yashiro al correr a su lado fue lo único que se escuchó.


	33. Chapter 33

.

Por ahí alguien dijo que más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo...

* * *

.

Julie entró a su casa con Ren de la mano y se quedó con la boca abierta, ahí, sobre los sillones de la sala se encontraban el presidente y su marido, ante una inmensa pantalla de televisión, de esas de última gama, los dos bien provistos de sendas cubetas llenas de palomitas de maíz de todos los sabores habidos y por haber, sobre la mesa de centro había además: una cubeta de cuatro litros de helado, botellas de refrescos de distintos sabores, y dulces y caramelos al por mayor. Además de una obscena cantidad de películas infantiles.

Ambos hombres se pararon de inmediato, al escucharla. Julie entrecerró los ojos y les dedicó su más fría mirada, bien aprendida de su marido. Se volteó hacia el niño con la sonrisa más dulce que podía dedicarle.

—Ren, corazón, ¿me podrías hacer un enorme favor? —se agachó para quedar a su misma altura.

—Sí, abuelita.

—¿Podrías subir a tu cuarto a jugar un rato, mientras yo hablo de algunas cosas con ese par de locos que tienes por abuelos?

Al escuchar cómo se refería Julie a su abuelo Lory y su abuelito Kuu, algo dentro de Ren le hizo saber que ellos estaban en serios problemas y que era mejor hacer lo que le decía si no quería ser incluido en el regaño.

—¿Hicieron algo muy malo, abuelita? —Julie sorprendida por la rapidez mental del niño, preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariñito?

—Porque cuando le dices a mi abuelo Lory viejo loco —Lory que había alcanzado a escuchar eso levantó una ceja y se volteó a mirar a Kuu, quien solo se encogió de hombros como pasándole la bolita a su mujer—, es que hizo algo malo. ¿Los vas a regañar muy fuerte?

Julie sonrió, ese era su nieto, con una agilidad mental y una memoria igual a la de su padre. Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

—No, te prometo que no mucho, pero necesito hablar con ellos —Ren asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Julie se aseguró de que el niño ya las había subido, se volteó hacia donde estaban los dos hombres supuestamente maduros con cara de culpabilidad, y entonces ardió Troya.

—¿Se puede saber en qué diantres estaban ustedes dos pensando? —dijo mientras les iba señalando con la mano cada una de las golosinas, refrescos y botes de palomitas que vio—. No quiero ni pensar que esto se trata de una vil forma de chantaje o confesión contra Ren.

Kuu y Lory tuvieron la sabiduría de quedarse callados mientras ella seguía con la perorata. Pero Lory de vez en cuando echaba miraditas hacia la puerta principal tratando de imaginar cuánto tiempo podría hacer en salir corriendo de ahí, no es que huyera, pero siempre está el instinto de conservación. Seguía pensando en eso cuando escuchó la voz femenina.

—Ni se te ocurra, jefe. Ahora mismo ustedes me van a explicar, qué estaban tratando de hacer, enfermando al niño de por medio con soberana carga de dulces. Y no quisiera ser yo la que le dijera a Kyoko que su hijo terminó en el hospital porque sus dos locos, irresponsables e inmaduros abuelos, le trajeron dulces y golosinas como para un regimiento.

Al escuchar que uno de los dos o ambos tendrían que darle las explicaciones a Kyoko, palidecieron, porque la furia de Julie no se parecería en nada a la de Kyoko y luego, de refilón, a la de Yashiro. Si en algo el hombre era cuidadoso, era en la salud y bienestar del niño.

—¿Es que acaso creían que con semejante despliegue de dulce le iban a sonsacar la verdad? —Lory y Kuu tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse ante la verdad dura y cruda—. Nunca lo hubiera creído de usted, jefe, ni de ti, cariño —dijo agachada, poniendo su mejor cara de decepción, aunque ella había sido una de las mejores modelos, había vivido entre actores durante muchos años y algo se aprende con el tiempo—, que pudieran ser tan insensatos. Intentar chantajear a su propio nieto. Con dulces y películas —se agachó para tomar una de la gran torre—. Solo díganme algo, ¿qué le iban a decir a Kyoko cuando Ren le platicara que estuvo todo un día comiendo dulces, acolchonado en un sofá viendo películas, sobre todo cuando ustedes —los señaló a cada uno con el dedo—, saben perfectamente que no le gusta que Ren vea televisión en exceso? —al ver que ellos no decían nada, continuó—. Eso pensé. Ahora, por favor, ordenen este chiquero, y pongan las películas en el mueble de los videos, porque una de vez en cuando no hace daño y hasta eso, eligieron bien.

Y dicho eso, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cuando los dos hombres grandes y dizque maduros empezaron a recoger todo su dulcería, les habló.

—Y por cierto, si ustedes lo que querían saber es lo que en realidad pasó en casa de Kyoko con lo de Yashiro, no tenían necesidad de todo eso —señaló la improvisada sala de cine—. Con una ida al parque y un cono de helado sencillo, yo lo he podido saber.

Con una sonrisa pícara se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras muy dignamente mientras dejaba a los dos hombres literalmente con la boca abierta. Viéndose el uno al otro y luego a ella como si de un juego de ping-pong se tratara. Hasta que ambos soltaron lo que tenían entre manos y se dirigieron a las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron gritando a la vez:

—¡Cariño!

—¡Julie!


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

Yashiro caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras esperaba el diagnóstico del doctor que estaba auscultando a Kyoko, con su celular frito en su mano. Cuando Kyoko se desmayó tomó su teléfono móvil para llamar a recepción y del pánico de verla en tan mal estado, no se percató que no traía los guantes puestos y el resultado fue el obvio, su aparato frito, casi había podido ver el humo salir por las delicadas ranuras laterales. Ufff, ya tenía varios meses con ese celular y le había tomado cierto apego, a pesar de que en todos sus anteriores teléfonos el único tono de llamada era la marcha fúnebre, ya se había resignado a eso, pero ese en específico era el más especial, porque no solo este le había perdonado el dichoso tono de llamada, sino que además en él, tenía una foto que le había tomado a escondidas a Kyoko, en la que salía sonriente y con una mirada ensoñadora, la cual adoraba. Lo bueno es que había hecho respaldo de ella y no todo estaba perdido.

Al notar su celular descompuesto, cargó a Kyoko hasta la cama, se puso los guantes y llamó a recepción desde el teléfono fijo. Cuando llegó el doctor, las palabras le salieron a trompicones de lo desesperado que estaba por decirle todo lo que había sucedido con Kyoko desde que la había notado mal. Lo bueno, es que el doctor ya tenía mucha experiencia tratando con familiares impacientes, nerviosos y desesperados de los enfermos.

Yashiro no quería salir de la habitación mientras el doctor la auscultaba, con la excusa de que solo él podía responder a sus preguntas, pero la verdad es que no quería separarse ni un solo momento de ella. Verla así fue..., no podía ni describir lo que sentía. Algo en el rostro febril de la mujer que amaba le recordó la muerte de Kuon, y Yashiro tembló. Un pánico le inundó el alma y el corazón, y ¿si lo que tenía Kyoko era más grave de lo que aparentaba? Ella nunca se enfermaba, no así. Jamás la había visto de esa forma. ¿Qué pasaría con Ren si algo llegara a sucederle a ella? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Sabía que no podría resistir perderla también a ella. Se hincó a su lado y rezó a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no. Temblando de miedo, fue tanto que el médico alcanzó a notarlo.

—Yashiro-san, ¿se encuentra usted también enfermo? —la voz del doctor lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

—No, no para nada. Lo siento, Okada-san, si lo alarmé por nada, es solo que estoy preocupado por Kyoko.

—He terminado de revisarla, ¿sabe usted desde cuándo ha tenido ella este piquete en la pierna? —a Yashiro le faltó tiempo para pararse al lado del doctor y revisar lo que él le estaba mostrando.

—No, no tenía idea, parece un piquete de mosquito, aunque se ve inflamado y hasta como infectado.

—Sus observaciones son correctas y, pues sí es un piquete, pero para infortunio de Hizuri-san, no es de un mosco común y corriente, sino de un mosco tigre y pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos —el rostro de por sí preocupado de Yashiro palideció aún más si es que eso era posible.

—¿Qué tan peligroso?

—En muchos pacientes se presentan severas fiebres, delirios, dolor y debilidad muscular, reacciones alérgicas, prurito, dolor de cabeza, náuseas y en los caso más severos dificultad para respirar.

Con cada uno de los síntomas que el doctor le iba describiendo Yashiro se sentía morir, pero cuando llegó al último e imaginarse a Kyoko tal vez conectada a un monitor respiratorio, sus piernas le fallaron, cómo se mantuvo en pie, ni él mismo lo supo.

—¿Habrá que trasladarla a un hospital?

—Por el momento no será necesario, la cuidaremos aquí y la mantendremos vigilada.

—Okada-san, sé que es usted el doctor, pero me sentiría más tranquilo al llevarla a un hospital.

—Yashiro-san, Hizuri-san, está en las primeras etapas, esto no es contagioso y lo mismo que le indicarían en un hospital se lo podemos administrar aquí, con la gran ventaja de que usted podrá estar a su lado en todo momento y si algo llegara a pasar, el hospital está a menos de diez minutos de aquí. Yo le recomiendo no moverla. Además ella es una actriz renombrada, si los medios se llegaran a enterar estarían merodeando alrededor de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Okada-san, es solo que estoy muy preocupado por ella —Yashiro hizo una reverencia.

—No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado. Las personas creen que los médicos de los hoteles no estamos capacitados más que para curar heridas superficiales, gripas y raspones —le sonrió tranquilizándolo, mientras que el regaño solo sirvió para hacer sentir peor a Yashiro—. Por el momento debemos mantenerla hidratada, dándole a beber agua poco a poco, con ayuda de una jeringa, para que no se atragante. Si le sube la fiebre habrá que bajársela mediante un baño —Yashiro se sonrojó de solo pensar en quién le daría el baño a Kyoko, pero ganó su profesionalismo.

—Por supuesto.

—Mientras, le administraré antiinflamatorios, antihistamínicos, un medicamento para el dolor, y otro para bajar la fiebre. Esto, mi querido joven, es cuestión de esperar —dicho eso jaló una silla que se encontraba en el rincón del cuarto y empezó a administrarle los medicamentos a Kyoko.

¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué? ¿Que le subiera la fiebre? ¿Que convulsionara? Como si fuera tan fácil para él quedarse sentado ahí atravesando ese infierno sin ayuda, sin poder hacer nada más que mirarla. Y además ella también tendría que pasar por el suyo propio.

El doctor le dio su número de celular y le dijo que estaría al pendiente de ella yendo a revisarla periódicamente, pero que podía llamarlo en cualquier momento si algo sucedía en los intervalos.

Yashiro le agradeció al doctor y se quedó al lado de Kyoko decidiendo si hablarles o no a los Hizuri. Porque hacerlo sería preocuparlos y no podrían hacer nada por ella, ellos tenían que cuidar a Ren. Pero también era su hija. Decidió que los llamaría al día siguiente en cuanto ella estuviera mejor, tenían derecho de saberlo y tampoco era idiota, si ellos se enteraban de su enfermedad y de que se la había ocultado sería muerte segura para él y la verdad valoraba mucho su vida.

Durante la madrugada lo peor no había pasado, la fiebre aumentó tanto que ella empezó con los delirios. Sin saber qué más hacer, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y empezó a llenar la bañera con agua para poder sumergir a Kyoko en ella y así bajarle la fiebre.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, fue hacia Kyoko y le quitó la ligera sábana que la cubría, se suponía que no debía estar cubierta pero la tentación de verla era demasiado, así que tímidamente le había puesto la sábana por encima.

Pero al cargarla, ella ya convulsionaba por la fiebre. Su tembloroso cuerpo se sentía frágil y delicado en sus brazos. La sujetó con más firmeza acercándola a su pecho como intentando protegerla de la fiebre y la enfermedad.

—Kyoko, te amo, ojalá y pudiera hacer algo más por ti que solo quedarme observándote. No puedo perderte a ti también...

—Yuki... —como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, la voz salió entrecortada, casi como un susurro. Yashiro se quedó petrificado porque ella estaba inconsciente. Ella no había llamado a Kuon, fue su nombre el que salió de sus labios. No, tenía que ser solo una coincidencia, era solo que él le habló en ese momento y ella le contestó.

—Yuki... no...

—¿Eh?

—No... me... dejes, Yuki... —Una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Kyoko que Yashiro limpió con la suya. ¿Qué había querido decir Kyoko con eso?

Yashiro mete a Kyoko con mucho cuidado en la bañera para bajarle la fiebre y aunque la introduce al agua con el camisón puesto, esta revela sus curvas, él no puede evitar fijarse en que los pezones se translucen a través de la ligera prenda, así como no puede evitar que su cuerpo reaccione al de ella, sobre todo ahora que tiene sus palabras grabadas a fuego en su mente. Su temperatura se eleva, ¿acaso estaría el también enfermo? Movió la cabeza, tratando de no verla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se sentía un hombre terrible. Ella estaba literalmente desmayada por la fiebre y él endureciéndose cual adolescente ante su primer desnudo, por ver su cuerpo transparentándose a través del camisón mojado.

Cuando la saca no puede dejarla completamente mojada así que aún con la pijama puesta, la seca con gran cuidado y la lleva a la cama donde, debajo de las sábanas la desnuda con cuidado. Es un martirio, jamás había tenido una prueba tan dura como esa. Tener a la mujer que se ama desnuda entre los brazos y no precisamente en la mejor de las situaciones. Traga saliva, sabe que si Kyoko despierta, se sentirá cohibida al saberse desnuda, por lo cual, decide a pesar suyo, a cambiarla, así que haciendo circo, maroma y teatro, le levanta la espalda teniendo cuidado de que la sábana no se le resbale del pecho y la deje al descubierto, le pasa el camisón por la cabeza y tratando de no mirar —mucho— se lo coloca, aunque se percata de que ha dejado la sábana bajo él, así que la jala para quitársela de encima, pero lo hace con más fuerza de la necesaria que le deja descubierta de la cintura para abajo, su mirada se le va a esa zona en particular que lo pone más duro de lo que ya estaba en el cuarto de baño. Decidido, era un pervertido. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se endurece mientras la mujer que ama yace desnuda bajo él mientras está enferma? Solo él. Trata de bajarle el camisón, pero con una sola mano es imposible hacerlo sin tocarla. Así que mira hacia otro lado, pero las manos sienten la suave piel que tocan y lo hacen sudar más.

Muy temprano por la mañana, llega el doctor para encontrarse a un Yashiro completamente agotado por la preocupación y algo más. Kyoko se encuentra un poco mejor, pero aún así le siguen administrando los medicamentos.

—Yashiro-san, será mejor que descanse un poco.

—Okada-san, con todo el respeto, pero no quiero separarme de ella. No me sentiría tranquilo de hacerlo. Yo... —enrojeció hasta las pocas canas que tenía. El doctor entonces pudo ver en los ojos del castaño lo que había sospechado, ese hombre estaba enamorado de su paciente.

—No se vaya si no quiere, en este cuarto hay dos camas, duerma un rato, necesita descansar si quiere estar bien para ella, no necesito otro enfermo que cuidar. Si algo llegara a pasar, lo despertaré —Yashiro asiente, y quitándose los valores japoneses de estar en el mismo cuarto que una mujer soltera, se tiende en la cama con la ropa puesta, solo se cubre con la colcha para no enfriarse —órdenes del doctor— y se queda dormido inmediatamente con la imagen de Kyoko desnuda entre sus brazos llamándolo a él.

.

* * *

.

N.A. Aunque el mosquito tigre puede transmitir enfermedades que son de sumo cuidado como son el chikungunya o el dengue, no quería que Kyoko estuviera ni tanto tiempo enferma o que fuera tan fuerte, por lo cual su período de recuperación será corto.

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y aunque no he podido responderlos pronto siempre los leo. También agradezco a todos que han dado de alta mis historias en favoritos.

Saludos y felices fiestas navideñas.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

Kyoko despierta confundida y adolorida, sintiéndose sin fuerzas, no sabe qué ha pasado, al abrir bien los ojos se da cuenta que al lado de la cama hay un señor entrado en años. Sorprendida intenta levantarse. Una mano delicada pero firme la detiene. Y con voz baja para no despertar al pobre Yashiro que había caído rendido en la cama de al lado, el hombre le habló.

—Hizuri-san, no intente levantarse, se mareará, está usted muy débil. Soy el doctor Okada, del hotel. Me alegra que ya se haya despertado. Yashiro-san y yo hemos estado cuidando de usted. Él se encuentra muy preocupado por usted.

—¿Yuki? —preguntó con voz rasposa y débil.

—Si es el joven pelicastaño, de lentes, que no se ha separado de usted ni un solo segundo y estuvo a punto de llamar a todo un ejército de doctores para atenderla, entonces sí —sonrió ante los ojos abiertos de incredulidad de su paciente y señaló con la cabeza hacia la otra cama, donde estaba un Yashiro exhausto y profundamente dormido, Kyoko volteó con cuidado para vislumbrar al hombre que la había cuidado—. La ama mucho, ¿sabe? Estaba que se subía por las paredes cuando usted se desmayó. He visto familiares de los enfermos preocupados, pero en una escala del 1 al 10, ese pobre hombre andaba en un cien. Le tuve que dar un somnífero en un poco de agua para hacerlo dormir porque no quería dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra y ¿sabe? No necesitaba yo cuidar a otro enfermo en este momento, y menos uno por agotamiento —aunque sus palabras sonaban tranquilas su tono de voz indicaba la seriedad del asunto.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y su boca, pero no pudo articular nada. La enfermedad le había embotado la cabeza y los oídos, porque de todo lo que le había dicho el doctor lo único que se le quedó en la mente es que creyó haber escuchado decirle que Yuki la ama.

Kyoko movió negativamente la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos, pero el doctor supo interpretarlos correctamente.

—Ahhhh, Hizuri-san, el corazón que duda es el que más se lastima.

—Yuki, él no... —Kyoko intentó levantarse nuevamente y fue regresada a su posición por el doctor, esta vez con una reprimenda de por medio.

—Hizuri-san, le recomiendo que se esté tranquila, en este momento su cuerpo se está recuperando de una fiebre muy alta, la enfermedad que contrajo por la picadura del mosquito no ha sido tan grave como sucede algunas veces, ya que es usted una mujer joven y fuerte y eso jugó mucho a su favor, pero esto no quiere decir que ya esté usted recuperada por completo. Tardará un par de días en regresar a su estado normal, siempre y cuando siga al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y guarde el reposo necesario.

Al escuchar al doctor, que habló esta vez un poco más alto ante la insistencia de Kyoko por levantarse, Yashiro se despierta y en un instante se encuentra al lado de la cama, viendo con alivio que Kyoko había mejorado notablemente.

—Kyoko —ella voltea a verlo y logra vislumbrar la preocupación y el alivio que se refleja en sus ojos, así como también el hecho de que los tiene muy brillosos como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas.

—Yuki..., gracias.

El doctor al ver la escena e intuyendo que había mucho más entre ellos y con la experiencia que dan los años, decide despedirse no sin antes dar las instrucciones a ambos.

—Hizuri-san debe estar en reposo absoluto el día de hoy, su cuerpo aún no se encuentra lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus piernas la sostengan por sí solas, así que necesitará ayuda. La debilidad muscular irá disminuyendo poco a poco. Tendrá que tomarse los medicamentos tal y como dice la receta. Muchos pacientes se empiezan a sentir mejor y dejan de tomarlos y eso es lo peor que pueden hacer —antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta le pone la mano en el hombro a Yashiro y le dice:

—Tiene usted mi número de celular, cualquier cosa, llámeme, estoy para servirles, aunque creo que ya no existe ningún riesgo de recaída porque lo más difícil ya ha pasado —se voltea con Kyoko y agrega—, volveré a verla mañana. Es usted una mujer con mucha suerte, Hizuri-san, y no me refiero solo a su pronta recuperación, piense en lo que le dije —le guiña un ojo, se voltea hacia la puerta y se va, dejando a Kyoko pensativa y a Yashiro con la duda de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pero la mujer que estaba tendida en la cama gime al tratar de moverse un poco y ese pensamiento le dura solo un suspiro cuando ya está a su lado tratando de ayudarla.

—Kyoko, ¿cómo te sientes? —a ella no se le pasa por alto el hecho de que ha vuelto a ser solo Kyoko para él.

—Como si me hubieran dado una paliza. ¿Te la hice pasar duras? —él hubiera querido decirle que en más de una manera, pero solo respondió:

—Estuve muy preocupado por ti, fue un infierno verte así —Kyoko se queda muda ante sus palabras y su significado—, tú nunca te has puesto tan mal y no había gran cosa que yo pudiera hacer por ti y el doctor dijo que aquí se te podía dar la misma atención que en el hospital, pero que en el hotel estarías más cómoda y con más privacidad —Yashiro toma la almohada de la cama donde estuvo él durmiendo un rato y la acomoda junto a la de ella para que pueda colocarse cómodamente sin marearse, a Kyoko le llega el aroma de su colonia desde ella, aspira profundamente tratando de retenerlo al mismo tiempo que intenta que él no se dé cuenta, pero lo hace y malinterpretando la situación, Yashiro se sienta a su lado, sin darse cuenta toma su mano con mucho cuidado.

Kyoko al moverse bajo las sábanas nota que bajo el camisón no lleva nada y teme preguntar el por qué, o mejor dicho teme oír la respuesta, al mismo tiempo que a Yashiro se le vienen a la mente las imágenes de su cuerpo semidesnudo entre sus brazos, o la sedosidad de su piel bajo sus manos. Ambos se evitan la mirada y no logran ver que los dos están sonrojados.

—Si te sientes mejor, iré a hablarles a tus padres por teléfono, si se llegan a enterar de que estuviste enferma y no les avisé, soy hombre muerto cuando llegue —Kyoko sonríe a su pesar, porque en medio de la broma hay algo de cierto en sus palabras, así que asiente y recarga la cabeza en la almohada—. Por favor, no te levantes para nada, iré a mi habitación a bañarme, cambiarme y de ahí les hablaré a los Hizuri y vuelvo.

—Yuki, estoy mejor, yo puedo —un dedo impidió que siguiera hablando, sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, la mano de Yashiro cobró vida y se movió hacia su mejilla donde se detuvo.

—El doctor dijo que no debías pararte por tu cuenta, Kyoko, somos adultos y no hay nadie más. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Parece que te vuelve la temperatura —lo dijo al sentir de pronto cómo su cara se calentaba, pero ella no tenía el valor de decirle que no era por la enfermedad sino por sentir su mano en su mejilla.

—Estoy bien, vete sin cuidado.

—Prométeme que no te moverás para nada.

—Yuki.

—Prométemelo o juro por los dioses que me baño en tu cuarto aunque me tenga que ir al mío propio en toalla y luego tendrás que ir a sacarme de la cárcel porque me acusarán de pervertido —la mano de Yashiro continuaba en su mejilla, ninguno de los dos hacía nada por quitarla. Kyoko asintió y sonrió ante el intento de bromear de Yashiro—. Vengo en unos minutos —y sin siquiera pensarlo Yashiro se despide de ella con un ligero y rápido beso en los labios que los deja a los dos confundidos y sorprendidos.

.

* * *

N.A. Que pasen todos ustedes unas excelentes fiestas, que Dios siempre los acompañe y bendiga.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	36. Chapter 36

. **A mutemuia, gracias, ella sabe por qué.**

.

Yashiro se encontraba tomando un baño, generalmente él se bañaba con agua caliente pero esta vez era muy necesario utilizar la fría. Recargó su cabeza duramente contra la pared, hubiera querido golpearse contra ella pero si perdía el sentido, ¿quién cuidaría de Kyoko? Había sido un descuidado, debido a su preocupación, al verla ya mejor no pudo contener sus sentimientos y al despedirse hizo lo que nunca había creído que haría, ¡la había besado! Así nada más, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente y el agua lo estaba ayudando, ella no había rehuido a su beso, pero también podía haber sido por el hecho de que a los dos los había tomado por sorpresa y no había tenido la oportunidad de rechazarlo.

Ahora ella ya conocía sus sentimientos, o por lo menos se los imaginaba. No había nadie que tomara un beso en la boca, directito en los labios, como una muestra de afecto de un buen amigo y menos entre ellos, y peor aún siendo japoneses.

Tenía que hablar con ella, frente a frente, y exponerle finalmente sus sentimientos y que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran, si ella no lo aceptaba, sería una tortura seguir trabajando a su lado, teniendo que verla a los ojos sabiendo que lo había rechazado, pero no podría dejarla a la deriva, él no era ningún mequetrefe y sí todo un profesional, pero esta vez, esta vez sentía mucho miedo, su futuro era incierto.

Salió del baño casi azul, no supo si era por el agua helada o por el miedo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero primero había otra cosa que tenía que llevar a cabo y tampoco era una tarea fácil de realizar.

Yashiro se puso sus lentes que había dejado en el buró y suspiró, esa iba a ser una llamada infernal, Kuu se pondría como energúmeno al saber que había esperado hasta que ella estuviera un poco mejor para notificárselo. Tomó aire, se armó de valor y marcó el número de Kuu.

—¡Hija!

—¿Hizuri-san?

—¿Yukihito?, buenas tardes. ¿Cuándo me empezarás a llamar Kuu? Por más que te lo digo... Y por cierto, ¿qué rayos haces tú con el teléfono de mi niña? Mira que si se lo dañas...

—Hizuri-san —interrumpió Yashiro con voz cortante, al notar el tono preocupado del hombre, Kuu dejó su diatriba.

—¿Qué tiene mi niña? —la voz seria de Kuu le hizo ponerse en más alerta de la que ya estaba, a él no se le escapaba una y esta no iba a ser la primera.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Yashiro, te conozco más de lo que tú quisieras. Punto número uno: si me estás hablando desde el celular de Kyoko, es porque algo le pasó al tuyo, y como no es ella quien lo hace, es obvio que algo le sucedió. Punto dos: debió haber sido bastante delicada la situación como para que no tuvieras el tiempo de ir a conseguir un nuevo teléfono y marcarme desde ahí, o que no tienes cabeza para llamarnos desde el teléfono del hotel, o conociéndote como te conozco sabías que tomaría a la primera la llamada de mi hija. Así que, ¿qué diablos le sucede a mi hija, Yukihito?

Yashiro empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido en días anteriores, así como las medidas tomadas, el silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea no auguraba nada bueno para él.

—Ahora está descansando, el doctor le ha mandado reposo absoluto el día de hoy y de ahí empezar a moverse poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo recupere sus fuerzas por completo.

—¿Dices que el peligro ya ha pasado y se encuentra mejor?

—Sí, señor.

—Quisiera hablar con ella.

—En este momento el doctor está revisándola, pero en cuanto se pueda se la comunicaré con todo gusto.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias —Yashiro estaba a punto de despedirse y colgar cuando Kuu lo interrumpe—, ahhhh, una sola cosa más, dijiste que le tuvieron que bajar la fiebre sumergiéndola en la tina —Yashiro tragó grueso, solo a él se le ocurría irse a meter a la boca del lobo. Él y su bocota.

—¿Sí? —¡Ufff, qué calor hacía! Era solo por eso que estaba sudando a mares.

—¿Quién?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Quién bañó a mi niña, Yukihito?

—Lo siento mucho señor, el doctor me está llamando, parece ser que ha acabado de revisar a Kyoko. Le llamará ella personalmente en cuanto se pueda.

Antes de que pudiera cortar, Yashiro escuchó el grito de Kuu:

—¡Yukihitoooooo!

Yashiro se queda con el doctor que ha salido del cuarto para que le dé noticias acerca del estado de salud de Kyoko, mantiene en el bolsillo del pantalón el teléfono de ella, como recordatorio de que regresando a Tokyo se enfrentará a un dragón, solo esperaba que Kuu no le dijera nada al presidente.

Suspiró cansado. El doctor malinterpretó su gesto.

—Ella se repondrá en un par de días por completo, joven amigo.

—Lo sé, doctor, pero ha sido muy difícil el estar ahí sin poder hacer nada por ella.

—¿No haber podido hacer nada por ella, dice? He sido doctor por muchos años, y sé que el simple hecho de que un ser amado esté a nuestro lado acompañándonos es más que suficiente, ahora si ese ser nos procura cuidado, atención y cariño, eso hace que la medicina pueda actuar con mayor rapidez —Yashiro no quiso sacarlo de su error con respecto a la parte de un ser amado, porque él sí la amaba, pero ella a él...

Yashiro se despide por el momento del doctor, este ha quedado en volver por la noche para seguir administrándole el medicamento inyectado a Kyoko. Se recarga en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte, tratando de tomar valor, esto sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en toda su vida, pero si algo había aprendido de Kuon, de su vida y de su muerte, es que no debía ser ningún cobarde. No había tiempo para eso, no desperdiciaría más dudando. Tenía que decírselo y este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, y tal vez mejor, porque ya había probado sus dulces labios y deseaba volver a hacerlo.

Entra a la habitación después de llamar a la puerta, Kyoko está acostada tal y como la dejó el doctor. Está recostada en las almohadas con los ojos cerrados, al verla así cree que está dormida y se dirige hacia la silla que antes ocupara Okada-san. Kyoko al sentir movimiento se despierta y al ver a Yashiro sonríe, pero al recordar el beso que le diera antes se sonroja y voltea el rostro. Aún no puede asimilarlo. Así que intenta conversar de un tema mucho más seguro para ambos pero que a ella le preocupaba.

—Yuki, has vuelto.

—Solo fui a asearme y les llamé a tus padres —se aclaró la garganta al recordar la terrible llamada—, mejor dicho, que hablé con Hizuri Kuu acerca de tu estado de salud. Dice que en cuanto te sientas mejor quiere hablar contigo y tal vez sea conveniente que seas tú quien le diga a Ren cómo estás para que te escuche y no se asuste.

—Yuki, las grabaciones —Yashiro acercó la silla lo más que pudo a la cama y le tomó la mano, ambos estaban temblando y eso le dio un poco de ánimos a Yashiro de seguir adelante con lo que había decidido hacer.

—Kyoko, no deberías preocuparte por eso, después de que el doctor me diera tu diagnóstico, hablé con el director y le expliqué la situación. Me dijo que no hay ningún problema, gracias a tu excelente habilidad de actuación tenían escenas grabadas con anterioridad y podrán grabar las que faltan en cuanto te sientas mejor antes de regresar a Tokyo. De cualquier forma tuvieron ellos un par de situaciones técnicas que les retrasarán las grabaciones un par de días por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Kyoko recarga la cabeza en la almohada más tranquila por lo que acaba de decirle Yashiro, pero se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin tema para hablar y él no le ha soltado la mano.

—Kyoko.

—¿Mmmmm?

—Kyoko, abre los ojos, mírame. Tenemos que hablar —Kyoko abrió los ojos muy grandes y fijó su mirada en los de él, generalmente la frase "tenemos que hablar" no es una de las predilectas de una mujer, pero esta vez viniendo de Yashiro... Comenzó a temblar—. Kyoko, yo... eh... No hay forma de que hayas malinterpretado lo que sucedió con nosotros. Yo te besé. Lo hice sin pensar y eso fue porque fue un reflejo de lo que siento por ti. Kyoko, he pasado por dos momentos terribles en mi vida y te juro que han sido los peores, el primero fue la muerte de Kuon y el segundo... —Yashiro se estremeció de solo recordar verla tumbada en el suelo—, el segundo fue verte tan enferma, estuve a punto de volverme loco de preocupación.

—Yuki, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Quiero saber si tú me quieres en tu vida, Kyoko.

—¿Que si te quiero en mi vida? Yuki, no sé que hubiéramos hecho Ren y yo sin ti —Yashiro movió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, ahora entendía a Kuon en cuanto a lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Kyoko con respecto al amor.

—No me refiero a eso, Kyoko. Sino a que yo te amo y si tú me quieres en tu vida, tú me pondrás en ella—y dicho esto se acercó a ella y la besó con la pasión reprimida de tanto tiempo, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le respondió con la misma intensidad.

* * *

.

N.A. Que pasen todos unas felices fiestas de año nuevo. Ya sé, uno siempre dice lo mismo, pero desear bendiciones, salud y bienestar y la compañía de los seres queridos nunca está de más, porque teniendo eso, ¿quién necesita más?

De cualquier forma les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, para este 2018.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	37. FINAL 1 YASHIRO

.¡FELIZ DIA DE REYES!

.Y COLORIN, COLORADO ESTE CUENTO SE HA ACABADO.

.

 **Unas semanas después.**

Yashiro se va a la cama con las palabras de Ren en su cabeza, recuerda lo sucedido mientras el sueño lo va venciendo.

 _—Tío Yuki, ¿crees que mi papi se enoje si te digo a ti papá? —Yashiro se quedó sin saber qué responder, por un lado se sentía honrado y emocionado por que Ren así le quisiera decir, pero por otro nunca hubiera deseado tener que tomar su lugar. Si otras fueran las circunstancias... Se arrodilló frente a él y lo besó en la frente._

 _—Campeón, estoy honrado de que pienses en mí de esa manera. Pero, yo nunca te voy a obligar a que me digas de alguna forma en específico, ¿por qué no me sigues diciendo tío Yuki, hasta que aquí —señaló su corazón—, y aquí —le puso un dedo en la frente—, te digan cómo quieres llamarme? ¿Te parece?_

 _—¿Cómo lo voy a saber?_

 _—Créeme, pequeño, tú sabrás cuándo es el momento y cómo me quieras decir._

Yashiro cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, al ver que nada había cambiado parpadea creyendo que algo no está bien con su vista. Se lleva la mano a los lentes para acomodárselos y es cuando se da cuenta de que no los trae puestos pero aun así ve a la perfección. Se pellizca para saber si está despierto. Un dolor en su brazo le hace saber que sí. Pero la persona que se encuentra frente a él le indica que todo está en su imaginación.

—¿Es esto verdad o se trata de un sueño?

—¿Acaso un sueño no es real? A veces la realidad se nos presenta de la mejor forma para que podamos aceptarla y esta —levanta los brazos señalando a su alrededor—, es la tuya —responde su interlocutor.

—Pero esto no puede ser real. Tú no puedes estar frente a mí, Kuon.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Por qué estás muerto? —pregunta medio en ironía, medio en incredulidad.

—¿Y muerto no puedo venir a hablar contigo de un tema que nos atañe a los dos?

—Pero, si tú estás muerto, ¿dónde diablos nos encontramos? —preguntó pálido, tragando grueso, tratando de no responder a su pregunta. No sabe lo que dirá. Kyoko era su esposa y Ren su hijo. Ahora que le ha pedido matrimonio, ella y Ren serán suyos, como lo es él de ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero aun así, ¿cómo confesárselo?

—¡Cuidado con maldecir en este sitio! —dice bromeando—. ¿Acaso no sabes dónde estamos? —Kuon levanta sus brazos señalándole todo a su alrededor. Sabe que Yashiro está nervioso, porque voltea a todos lados tratando de reconocer el sitio. Abre los ojos grandes al darse cuenta de dónde están.

—Ajá, y hablando de eso, ¿exactamente dónde estamos? ¿Acaso esto es...?

—Sip.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Importa?

—No, pero es que...

—Te traje aquí porque aquí fue donde te confesé quién era yo en realidad. Porque aquí comenzó mi historia con ella. Y es precisamente de Kyoko de quien quiero hablar contigo.

—Kuon, yo...

—Gracias —Yashiro volteó a verlo extrañado, él esperaba que Kuon se sintiera ofendido, traicionado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No estás enojado? —Kuon le sonrió, fue tan sincera la sonrisa que le brindó que esta le llegaba a sus ojos. Pero después, Kuon se puso serio. Y con voz grave, continuó:

—¿Enojado? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar en la sala de parto, rompiéndote la cabeza literalmente, cuando mi hijo nació? ¿Por haber ido a buscar una medicina para sus encías, por todo Tokyo a las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ren no dejaba de llorar en su dentición? ¿Por haber velado a Ren hasta altas horas de la madrugada junto a Kyoko cuando le dio varicela? ¿Por haber ido a buscarlo al colegio cuando mandaron llamar a un pariente porque él había golpeado a un compañero? ¿O por defenderlo a ciegas? Dime por qué habría de estar yo enojado. ¿Por haber estado ahí cuando yo no pude? ¿Por amarlo como a un hijo? —Kuon lo miraba a los ojos, como tal vez nunca antes lo había hecho. Con cierta fiereza, con la plena seguridad de alguien que está diciendo la verdad.

Yashiro se lleva la mano al cabello y se rasca la nuca, mientras agacha la cabeza y la mueve de un lado a otro, avergonzado. Él, a todas esas cosas no les ha tomado la importancia que se debe. Nunca ha llevado la cuenta. Solo sabía que lo tenía que hacer.

—Yo...

—Yuki, ¿me enojaría acaso por haber estado al lado de Kyoko como amigo y mánager? Consolándola cuando desfallecía de dolor, cuando estaba tan rota que no sabía yo si ella podría levantarse al día siguiente. ¿Por convertirte en el padre que Ren necesitaba? O, ¿por Kyoko?

Yashiro levanta la cabeza de golpe, la sangre se le ha ido al suelo. Pero Kuon lo sigue mirando a los ojos. No hay sonrisa en ninguno de los dos rostros.

—Kuon, yo...

—Yuki... —Kuon lo vuelve a interrumpir. Hasta ahora su diálogo más largo ha sido de catorce palabras. De seguir así comiéndoselas, engordaría—. Aunque no me creas, todo esto lo sé porque he estado viéndolos, velando por ustedes. Me he quedado más tranquilo porque sé que Kyoko y Ren no solo tienen a mis padres y a todos los demás, incluyendo al Sho —hizo una mueca de incredulidad—. Y eso que no quiero admitirlo, pero el chico se ha portado excelente con ellos.

Yashiro sonríe al recordar cuando Sho le contó la primera vez que tuvo que cambiarle los pañales a Ren, haciéndole jurar que jamás le diría a nadie. _"Secreto entre hombres_ ", había dicho.

—Sí, el chico ha cambiado y mucho. Me alegro decir que para bien. En realidad quiere mucho a Ren. Ha sido un tío estupendo. Y con Kyoko, bien, aceptó que nunca podría ser nada más que un amigo para ella y así se ha comportado. Ha madurado mucho. Me ha asombrado.

—Sí, pero no es de él de quien hablamos. Sino de ti. Porque sé que contigo al lado de mi familia, ha sido más fácil para ellos. Sé que es a ti a quien Ren quiere llamar "papá", sé que para él soy un vago recordatorio en boca de alguien más, solo una imagen, una foto —Yashiro quiso interrumpir, diciéndole que nunca dejaría que Ren lo olvidara, que jamás quiso suplantarlo, pero Kuon menea la cabeza negativamente mientras levanta una mano—, aunque ese "alguien" sea un ser amado o quien me haya amado.

—Pero te fallé —agacha la cabeza.

—¿Me fallaste? ¿Cómo?

—Te dejé morir, Kuon —Kuon suspira, sonríe con tristeza, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, su mejor amigo se sigue sintiendo culpable.

—Yuki, ya es hora de que te perdones en verdad. Porque no hay nada por lo que sentirse culpable, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario te debo todo. Con respecto al accidente y mi muerte, eso no fue tu culpa, no habrías podido salvarme de ninguna manera. Fue un accidente. Una cruel ironía del destino si así lo quieres llamar. No culpo a nadie, porque ¿a quién debo culpar? ¿Al hombre que por esquivar al niño me atropelló? O ¿al niño que se le soltó de la mano de su madre o puede ser a ella que debería haber tenido mejor sujeto a su hijo? Dime, Yuki, ¿a quién de los tres puedo o debo culpar? Porque yo no sé, pero lo que sí sé es que al que no puedo hacerlo es a ti. Mucho menos tú que nadie, que me sostuviste en tus brazos mientras me iba, tú que me diste el valor para soltar esa vida mientras me dabas la tranquilidad de que cuidarías a mi familia.

—Te traicioné —las manos de Yashiro están hechas puños.

—Nunca —una sola palabra hizo que Yashiro levantara la mirada, tenía los ojos acuosos.

—Claro que sí, yo, a Kyoko...

—¿Crees acaso que debería estar enojado porque te has enamorado de ella? Crees que me has traicionado porque la amas tanto como yo, pero no es así —no era pregunta, sino una afirmación. Yashiro sigue tragando grueso pero lo enfrenta, enfrenta esa verdad que tanto temió.

—Sí, Kuon. Me enamoré profundamente de ella.

—Yuki, no es que yo quisiera compartir a Kyoko, no, para nada, de estar vivo y hubiera sucedido esto, no lo estarías tú —esta vez sonríe al decirlo, pero a Yashiro se le enchina la piel, algo en esa frase velada la siente más como una amenaza, aunque de haber estado Kuon vivo, él jamás se hubiera enamorado de Kyoko—. Pero no lo estoy, estoy muerto y ustedes no. Y ella no debe vivir su vida sola. Ninguno de ustedes. Yo no quiero eso para ella, ni para Ren o para ti. ¿Quién mejor, que el único amigo verdadero que tuve en mi vida adulta, para que cuide y haga a mi familia feliz? Así que, ¿quién mejor que tú para estar a su lado y hacerla feliz?

Yashiro se queda helado. No era fácil para él aceptar del todo lo que Kuon le estaba diciendo.

—Kuon, créeme, esto nunca lo planeé. Pero... Yo...

—Es muy fácil enamorarse de Kyoko —termina la frase por él.

—Sí —lo mira a los ojos sin dudar—, la amo. Los amo a los dos. Mucho, son mi vida entera. Nunca fue antes de que tú... —No pudo terminar la oración.

—Lo sé.

—Fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo.

—También lo sé.

—Yo, me tomó años comprender que lo que sentía por ella era amor. A Ren fue fácil porque lo amé desde antes de nacer, pero ella estaba prohibida para mí. Era como un tabú y romperlo... Romperlo fue... —Kuon levanta la mano, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

—Sé que has dejado de lado tu vida por, en cierta forma, vivir la que hubiera sido la mía, al lado de mi familia. Sé que esto tal vez no te permitió tener la propia, pero soy egoísta y de cierta manera me alegra que haya sucedido así. He venido porque no quiero que sigas viviendo mi vida truncada, quiero que vivas la vida plena y feliz que te mereces, al lado de ellos.

Yashiro abre los ojos ante su declaración

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque así has estado al lado de Kyoko y Ren. Has sido el padre que no pude ser. Nosotros siempre hemos sido tu familia. Y tú la mía. No habría podido pedir a nadie mejor que tú para ser el cabeza. Mi mejor amigo. Un increíble hombre. Porque ahora mi familia es tuya, Yuki. No puedo dejarla en mejores manos que las tuyas. Gracias a ti, a mi hijo no le ha hecho falta un padre, porque te ha tenido a ti. Y no es que no sienta tristeza de no estar a su lado para verlo crecer, para que él sepa quién soy yo y cuánto lo amo. Convivir día a día con él. Pero estoy tranquilo porque estás tú a su lado. Porque a través de ti, él sabrá que lo amo y siempre lo haré y que por eso lo dejo a cargo del mejor padre que podría tener, claro, después de mí... —le sonríe mientras una lágrima escapa de sus ojos. Kuon se la quita con la palma de la mano.

De sabrán los dioses de dónde, Kuon saca una rosa roja, como la primera que le regaló a Kyoko y se la ofrece a Yashiro, quien la toma sin saber qué hacer con ella. Ante la cara de estúpido, perdón, de estupefacción de Yashiro, Kuon ríe.

—No es para ti, es para ella. Dásela mientras le platicas todo esto. Para que ella sepa que en realidad soy yo. Y, Yuki, otra vez, gracias —Kuon le da la espalda y se aleja. Levanta su mano derecha para despedirse pero no se voltea.

—No, Kuon, gracias a ti por entenderme —entonces Kuon se voltea y le dirige una mirada maliciosa.

—Pero cuando Kyoko vuelva a mí, entonces será completamente mía.

Es el turno de Yashiro de reír a mandíbula batiente. Kuon fue el primero y a su manera será el último. Yashiro acepta, porque lo que su amigo no sabe es que ese período intermedio será largo, muy largo y feliz. Dichosamente feliz.

—Hasta siempre, Kuon...

.

* * *

N.A. Hace poco, me reuní con unas personas muy importantes para mí, allí nos dimos cuenta que la vida de los demás aunque parezca perfecta no lo es, pero lo que sí es perfecto es que vale la pena vivirla a plenitud. Que no hay que alejarse de todos aquellos que son importantes para uno, que no existe nada mejor que una palabra amable, un fuerte abrazo o un "estoy aquí para cuando me necesites".

Por eso, como siempre, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para este año nuevo que recién comienza, que siempre estén esas personas cerca de ustedes, que les alegren el día a día. Sonrían siempre aunque a veces crean que no hay motivo para hacerlo, porque del otro lado habrá una persona que agradecerá esa sonrisa.

Un fuerte abrazo.

Que Dios los bendiga.

kikitapatia


	38. FINAL 2 KYOKO

¿Acaso creían que los iba a dejar así? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero me encantó saber que lloraron con el primer final XD...

.

* * *

.

—Kyoko... —una melodiosa voz que no creyó oír nunca más, se escabulle en sus sueños y sonríe al escucharla—, Kyoko... —siente una caricia en su mejilla, suave y delicada, el aroma es inconfundible, como cuando él la despertaba con una rosa acariciando su cuerpo, del rosal que Kuon mismo había plantado. Uno que había buscado por todo Japón (literalmente). De color rojo encendido, casi negro, el mismo tipo de rosa que le dio en su cumpleaños junto con la princesa rosa.

—¿Kuon? ¿Eres tú? —una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y resbala por la mejilla, él se la limpia con su dedo pulgar y la acaricia tiernamente.

—Sí, Kyoko, soy yo.

—¿Por qué? —no hubo necesidad de decir nada más, él supo a qué se refería. Encoje los hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Kyoko —lo mira a los ojos y ve la tristeza reflejada en ellos—. Lo nombraste Ren —sonríe, cambia de tema, no quiere seguir por ahí, ella lo comprende y esboza un amago de sonrisa.

—Con ese nombre me enamoré de ti, quería que él lo tuviera. Que de cierta forma te tuviera a ti. Él tiene tus mismos gestos, me hace el mismo puchero de Nii-san cuando quiere salirse con la suya. Me recuerda mucho a ti.

—Y yo veo en él todo lo que amo de ti, gracias.

—Kuon, yo... —desvía la mirada, no puede verlo a los ojos, no puede decirle que hay un nuevo amor albergándose en su corazón, no puede afrontar el hecho de que ha seguido con su vida, siente que lo engaña, como... si le fuera infiel. Pero él la ve, la conoce y sonríe. Le toma la barbilla con dos dedos y voltea su rostro hacia él.

—Lo sé, Kyoko, está bien... —Kuon se acerca y la abraza, ella aún puede oler su aroma, tan característico de él, aún lo recuerda, no lo ha olvidado, entonces se deshace en lágrimas, el llanto que antes eran pequeños sollozos ahora es un amargo mar de lágrimas—. Tú tienes tanto amor para dar dentro de ti, que sería un gran desperdicio que no lo hicieras. Yo quiero que seas feliz. Que vuelvas a ser la mujer alegre y tan llena de vida que conocí y de quien me enamoré. No quiero que pases tu vida sola, en agonía de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Él es un buen hombre, te hará feliz, a ti y a nuestro hijo —la besa tiernamente en los labios y vuelve a sonreír. Ella se refugia entre los brazos que tanto ha añorado. Y Kuon no tarda en abrazarla fuertemente como ha querido hacerlo durante tanto tiempo.

—Él va a ser... —calla y mueve la cabeza negando para sí mismo—, no, él ya es un buen padre para Ren, el que yo hubiera querido ser. Y nuestro hijo lo necesita. Yukihito no es egoísta y es muy leal. Sé que también le hablarán de mí a Ren, y de lo mucho que los amo a los dos, que siempre los amaré, durante toda mi eternidad, como ya lo han hecho. Porque sé que cuando Ren más lo ha necesitado, ahí ha estado como un verdadero padre. Dile a Yukihito que muchas gracias por haber cumplido su promesa, por haberlos cuidado a ambos por mí.

—Kuon... te... sigo... amando... tanto... pero... —sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que tanto intentaba controlar, los espasmos producidos por el llanto le obligan a hablar entrecortado.

—Todo está bien, quiero que sean felices. Eso es lo único que quiero para ustedes. Y sé que con él lo podrán ser. No tengas miedo ni te contengas. Quiero que tengas una vida dichosa y plena a lado de él. Es quien yo querría para ti. Es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado a ti y a mi hijo. Kyoko, por favor, diles a mis padres que los amo y que no me arrepiento de nada de mi vida porque todo lo que hice, para bien o para mal, me llevó a ti. Tú valiste la pena. Tú y mi hijo lo valen. Los amo tanto.

Las lágrimas desbordan sus ojos y por más que ella intenta reprimirlas no puede. Kuon lleva sus manos al rostro de Kyoko y tiernamente y con una sonrisa, en cierta manera de tristeza porque esta es su despedida hasta que donde él la esperará, vuelvan a verse, le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes dejarme ir —Kyoko agacha la cabeza, las lágrimas no dejan de fluir.

—Kuon... —susurra.

—Yo sé que en tu corazón siempre habrá un lugar para mí —ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Siempre, Kuon. Siempre te amaré. Tú, fuiste, eres y serás mi primer amor —con el dedo índice, Kuon le levanta la barbilla y le da un tierno pero largo beso.

—Kyoko, mi amor, mi eterno y único gran amor. No dejas de sorprenderme, de fascinarme, de enamorarme. Te esperaré por siempre. Sé feliz, mi amor —ella cierra los ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

Kyoko sabe que esta es la despedida que nunca tuvieron, el corazón le duele porque parte de ella quisiera que estuviera ahí a su lado, vivo. Viendo crecer juntos a su hijo. Entonces voltea a verlo y temblando, pone sus manos sobre las de Kuon, y pregunta:

—¿Volveré a verte? ¿Mantendrás la promesa que una vez me hiciste? ¿Me esperarás? ¿Vendrás por mí? —pregunta con los ojos nublados. Kuon sonríe ante la retahíla de preguntas, con tristeza por saber de todo lo que se ha perdido y de que ahora el corazón de Kyoko le pertenece a alguien más, pero que aun así ella siempre lo amará. Nunca lo ha olvidado y sabe que nunca lo hará.

—Cuando el momento llegue, yo vendré por ti mi amor, te estaré esperando por siempre. Pero mientras, quiero que goces la vida, que sean dichosos, háganlo por mí, por favor. Seré feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres.

Kyoko se despierta sin saber si eso fue un sueño o realidad. Tiene las mejillas empapadas, pero aún siente sus labios en los suyos. Solo ha sido un sueño, el producto de su imaginación, del anhelo de que él sepa que jamás lo olvidará, pero no puede vivir eternamente de su recuerdo, y al poner la mano en la almohada, voltea a ver incrédula lo que está encima de ella, ahí, donde antes estaba su mejilla, o mejor dicho al lado de ella, había una única rosa, de ese mismo rosal que no había florecido desde su muerte, como si con Kuon el rosal hubiera muerto también. Pero ahí estaba la prueba de que no había soñado, él había estado ahí. Quitándole el peso de sentirse culpable por amar a alguien más.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, se para de la cama y se pone una bata. Baja hacia el jardín, hacia el rosal que hace tiempo parece muerto y sin embargo nunca ha tenido la fuerza para quitarlo; es el último recuerdo de él, y se queda estupefacta, ahí en medio del jardín, el rosal ha vuelto a renacer, y en su centro un único y hermoso botón se yergue orgulloso y fuerte. Recordándole que, a pesar de la muerte, el amor es más fuerte. Y así como el rosal, ella volverá a florecer aún más fuerte y hermosa que antes.

Escucha detrás de ella la vocecita infantil de su hijo.

—Es de papi —Kyoko se voltea de inmediato sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía lo del rosal? El niño estaba aún con su pijama, frotándose los ojitos y arrastrando el muñeco de peluche. Uno de los que el propio Kuon había seleccionado para él, y del cual no se separaba nunca. Y como si Ren supiese sin tener que preguntar, agregó—, él vino a visitarme anoche. Me dijo que me amaba, que lamenta mucho no poder estar conmigo, y verme crecer, pero que se alegra de que tío Yuki sea mi padre aquí en la tierra. Que no me sienta mal por quererlo y... —Ren agachó su cabecita, las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas, Kyoko se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, besándole la frente y la coronilla.

—¿Qué más te dijo tu papá, Ren-chan?

—Que si quería decirle al tío Yuki "papá" que estaba bien. Que papi nunca se iba a sentir triste por eso. Que siempre me iba a cuidar. Y también me dijo, que quería que fuéramos felices. Mami, ¿entonces está bien que le diga papá a tío Yuki?

—Ren-chan ¿tú quieres hacerlo? —El pequeño volteó a verla y asintió con la cabecita—, entonces creo que tú ya tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y tu papá Kuon, desde el cielo siempre te estará cuidando y amando como él te dijo.

—Nunca voy a olvidar a papi, mami, no podría —Kyoko, lo abraza con más fuerza, ahora las lágrimas corren libres por las mejillas de ambos, ninguno se preocupa por limpiárselas.

—Lo sé, mi amor, yo tampoco. Pero de ahora en adelante, seremos felices tú, tu tío Yuki y yo, juntos los tres.

—Sí, mami.

Pero, para ella, sus amigos y la familia de Kuon son casi lo mismo, su familia, porque en eso se han convertido Kuu y Julie que, desde que la conocieron la aceptaron como hija, convirtiéndose en los padres que ella siempre anheló, Kanae y Chiori, sus mejores amigas, el Taisho y Okami-san, que sin ellos no habría podido salir adelante de la forma en que lo hizo, el presidente, María y Ten-san, Sho quien se había convertido en un gran amigo y apoyo, y por supuesto Yashiro y su hijo Ren... Ellos eran su familia, la que ha tenido casi toda su vida. Y estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Ahora no es Kuu quien la entrega, sino Sho, porque, Kuu, su padre, es ahora el padrino. Yukihito se lo ha pedido. Sho va a su lado, sonriéndole. Lleva entre las manos un ramo de las rosas de Kuon.

—¿Sabes?, creo que ahora sí puedo decir que he cumplido mi palabra a Hizuri-san. Aquí termina mi trabajo. Ya tienes a alguien a quien amar.

—Siempre he tenido a quien amar, Sho.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —le dice volteando a ver a Yashiro, quien espera impaciente a su futura esposa.

Ve hacia adelante, hacia su futuro, donde la espera el hombre que pronto se volverá su marido, su nuevo amor, el que nunca creyó que pudiera volver a encontrar. Y a su lado está su hijo. Yashiro lo ama como propio. Es feliz porque sabe que Ren la anima para que lo sea, y Kuon..., Kuon le ha dado su bendición.

—Lo sé —antes de que Sho la entregara, Kyoko se voltea hacia él y le dice, con lágrimas en los ojos:

—Sho... Gracias... Por todo —Sho le limpia una lágrima que a ella se le escapa.

—De nada. Solo hice lo que debí haber hecho durante tanto tiempo. Siempre seré tu amigo. Estaré ahí para cuando me necesites —y sorprendiendo a Kyoko, le da un tierno beso en la mejilla. Luego toma su mano y la deposita con cuidado en la de Yashiro.

—Ellos ahora son tuyos, cuídalos —Yashiro responde con seriedad:

—Con mi vida.

.

* * *

N.A. Ahora sí hemos llegado hasta el final. Espero que les haya gustado tanto a ustedes leerla como a mí el escribirla. Fue difícil porque aunque adoro a Yashiro, mi pareja favorita siempre será Ren*Kyoko. Pero era un reto y espero haberlo superado.

A mis dos verdugos, ejem, amigas que desean continuar en el anonimato, gracias porque fueron ustedes las que me ayudaron a que esto viera la luz.

A todos aquellos que dieron de alta esta historia en favoritos, a los que dejaron reviews y a los lectores anónimos, miles de gracias.

Y..., claro que habrá epílogo.


	39. EPÍLOGO REN

**Empecé este fic en tu cumpleaños y era este día cuando lo quería terminar. Mi regalo para ti. Desde donde quiera que estés, sé que sigues a mi lado. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero hasta entonces, viviré mi vida tratando de seguir el ejemplo que me diste. Siempre fuerte, siempre adelante, siempre sonriente.**

 **Las canciones no son de mi autoría. La primera es** ** _Cuenta conmigo_** **de Bruno Mars, la segunda es** ** _Sueño con volver a verte_** **, que pertenece a la obra** ** _Jesucristo Superestrella_** **, y lo siento, pero no pude aguantarme e incluí una más de Timbiriche,** ** _Junto a ti._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Cuatro años después.**

—Bicho, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Ren puso los ojos en blanco al oír el apodo cariñoso de su tío. Aún se divertía cuando su madre regañaba a Sho por decirle renacuajo o bicho, mientras el otro insistía en hacerlo solo para molestarla, como ya le había hecho saber.

—Sí, tío, lo estoy. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

El cantante sonrió. Nunca creyó hacer eso y menos con el enano. Pero, la verdad, es que estaba muy emocionado y aunque nadie le creyera, incluso, honrado, de que fuera a él a quien le pidiera ayuda, teniendo a su disposición una inmensa cantidad de gente, gracias a Takarada-san. Le había prometido a Kuon, en su tumba, que siempre mantendría un ojo en su hijo y en Kyoko, que los cuidaría como no había sabido hacerlo cuando ella era su amiga de la infancia. Y nunca se había arrepentido de hacerlo, pero no sabía que el chiquillo se ganaría tanto su corazón. Estaba tan orgulloso de él. Lo amaba tanto, no podía ni quería negarlo. Solo ahora que él mismo se iba a convertir en padre, se daba cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido Kuon pero que Yashiro había ganado y él se alegraba de haber estado ahí para compartir su vida con ellos. Pero sabía que para el niño solo había una persona que podía desempeñar el papel de su padre.

Sonrió meneando la cabeza, Cuando a Ren se le metía algo entre ceja y oreja, no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir. Igualito al padre.

—Será un honor para mí hacerlo. Entonces, vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la conductora, Hanabi Yasuraoka, quien fue la misma que años anteriores había entrevistado a Kuon y Kyoko, cuando dieron a conocer su relación.

—Y ahora con ustedes, deseo presentarles a dos personas muy especiales, quienes me han hecho el grandísimo honor de venir aquí. Al primero que presentaré, ustedes ya lo conocen, es un cantante muy famoso, de larga trayectoria. Con ustedes, Fuwa Sho.

Sho se adelantó, dejando a Ren tras la cortina esperando su turno, y después de saludar con una reverencia a la entrevistadora se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a ella.

—Fuwa-san, antes que nada, quiero felicitarlo a usted y su señora esposa por su futuro bebé, según cuentan fuentes fidedignas, parece ser que ya saben el sexo.

Sho mostró una enorme sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, el público nunca le había visto poner ese tipo de expresiones y los asistentes se maravillaron al ver cómo había cambiado el cantante de un chico mimado a un hombre y futuro padre de familia. Además de que el medio del espectáculo había seguido muy de cerca cuando estaba él con Ren o la familia Hizuri, pues a pesar de ser de dos empresas de entretenimiento diferentes, la amistad y el cariño eran genuinos y correspondidos.

—Sí, nosotros ya lo sabemos, pero mi esposa no quiere que nadie más lo sepa —rio con tantas ganas que el público se le unió.

—Y como parece que no nos lo va a decir, quiero que me responda otra pregunta, ¿es cierto que acaba de terminar de escribir una nueva canción? —Sho sonrió misterioso, pero en sus ojos se veía un cierto brillo.

—Por supuesto, y quiero compartirla con ustedes por primera vez. Está dedicada a cierta personita que se ha vuelto muy importante en mi vida, alguien a quien aprendí amar con todo mi corazón y quiero que sepa que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite —la entrevistadora creyendo que se trataba de su esposa, tratando de atraerla al escenario para ver si podía sonsacarle la verdad acerca del sexo de bebé, dijo:

—Supongo que se refiere a su señora esposa —a lo cual Sho soltó una carcajada y respondió.

—Oh no, las canciones que le escribo a ella nunca las he cantado en público, esas son su regalo, muy personales y solo para ella. Esta es para alguien más... —volteó tras bambalinas y le hizo la señal a Ren para que entrara con él a cantar—, mi querido sobrino.

El público se quedó estupefacto, frente a ellos se encontraba el hijo del gran actor fallecido, pero no era solo eso, sino que el niño era la viva imagen del padre, con el pelo rubio y los grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Antes de que la conductora pudiera hacerle preguntas al niño, Sho se adelanta y le pregunta:

—¿Listo? —el niño, por toda respuesta inclinó su cabeza afirmando. Sho se coloca a su lado, viéndolo casi de frente y comienza a cantar.

 _Si alguna vez te encuentras en medio del mar  
Voy a navegar por el mundo para encontrarte  
Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver  
Voy a ser la luz que te guiará  
Sabremos de lo que estamos hechos  
Cuando estemos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad._

 _Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres_  
 _Voy a estar allí_  
 _Y sé que cuando lo necesite_  
 _Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos_  
 _Y tú estarás allí_  
 _Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen_  
 _Oh sí_

Ren se queda quieto, escuchando a su tío cantar. Él le había hecho aprendérsela, pero había creído que era para su tía Kanae. Nunca se imaginó que esa canción se la había compuesto para él. Su papá tenía razón, lo había dejado en buenas manos. Cerró los ojos para controlar las lágrimas, no quería empezar su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo con los ojos hechos agua. Él era el hijo del gran Hizuri Kuon y llevaría muy en alto su nombre y su legado. Y entonces empieza a cantar a la par de su tío. Poniendo todo su corazón en la canción.

 _Si estás dando vueltas y estás girando y simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño  
Voy a cantar una canción a tu lado  
Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que significas para mí  
Todos los días te lo recordaré  
Oh  
Sabremos de lo que estamos hechos  
Cuando estemos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad_

 _Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando quieras llorar  
Yo nunca te dejaré ir, nunca digas adiós_

El niño abraza a su tío y él le soba la cabeza en un tierno gesto, el público se para y aplaude, embelesado por el afecto que se profesan el uno al otro. ¿Quién lo hubiera podido adivinar? El cantante presentando al hijo de quien, en otros tiempos, fuera su mayor rival, y demostrándole abiertamente el cariño profundo que le tenía. Después, los dos hacen una reverencia al público, y es Sho quien pide silencio para poder hablar.

—Esta es una pequeña muestra del gran talento que este fabuloso niño posee, estoy muy orgulloso de él y muy honrado de que haya sido a mí a quien le haya pedido acompañarlo en su primera presentación. Ahora él quiere cantar una canción en homenaje a su difunto padre. Y créanme, no hay mejor canción que esta para eso. Con ustedes: Sueño con volver a verte.

Sho se acerca a la conductora con una gran sonrisa y el orgullo reflejándose en su rostro, para dejar que Ren empiece solo, después él le acompañará. Detrás de bambalinas, se encontraban: Yashiro que, por órdenes de Loryb —aunque no tuvo que ordenarle mucho—, estaba arreglando los detalles para ser también el mánager del pequeño, y, Kyoko, embarazada de seis meses. Su otro hijo de apenas dos añitos de edad, tuvo que quedarse con la niñera, y por supuesto también estaban los abuelos (todos ellos, los Hizuri, Lory, Ten y los dueños del Darumaya). Kanae, que tenía unos meses más de embarazo que Kyoko, se había quedado en casa por órdenes de todo mundo, ante la diversión de Sho. Así que ella estaba en casa de Kyoko, junto con la niñera y el pequeño Touya.

Todos guardan silencio al escuchar a Ren cantar él solo. Yashiro toma la mano de Kyoko, ante la mirada "asesina" de Kuu y la divertida de Julie. Ahí en el escenario se encontraba su hijo, con la voz más hermosa que habían escuchado, cantándole a su padre.

 _Sueño con volver a verte  
volver a estar contigo aunque sea una vez más,  
si fuera posible el tiempo regresar  
comenzar de nuevo  
tuve grandes esperanzas y  
por primera vez pienso que te puedo perder y que  
es un mal sueño  
que puedes volver a empezar de nuevo_

Kyoko, al escuchar a su hijo terminar de cantar la canción, tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas que le corrían libremente.

Al terminar de cantar, Ren y Sho hacen una reverencia al público y otra a la familia, quienes aplauden emocionados, las lágrimas han alcanzado a los hombres, incluso al estoico Taisho, quien rápidamente se limpia una traidora que corre por su mejilla.

—Esta última canción la he escrito junto a Ren, fue un pedido especial, que me hizo, para alguien muy importante en su vida, y él quiere dedicársela.

Ren se adelanta un poco, pero su rostro se vuelve hacia Yashiro y le sonríe, quien se sorprende porque conocía de antemano la existencia de las primeras dos canciones, pero esta tercera no, y era una grata sorpresa para él. Se fija en el rostro de su hijo quien lo ve a los ojos y dice sin hablar, moviendo solo los labios, conociendo de antemano que él lo entendería: "esta es para ti, papá".

 _Junto a ti no conozco el miedo  
No hay camino que yo no puedo andar, junto a ti._

 _Junto a ti es tanto lo que siento,  
Que mi pecho está a punto de estallar,  
Junto a ti._

 _Junto a ti yo me siento libre,  
Sé que puedo crecer cada vez más, junto a ti._

 _Y es tan lógico que mi corazón,  
No me pide ninguna explicación._

 _Este amor es tan real, como ver y respirar,  
Y nos hace fuertes, más allá de toda la gente,  
Y del qué dirán_

Pero Kyoko también lo sabe, así como toda la familia que está detrás de bambalinas, saben que Ren ha dedicado la canción a Yashiro. Porque después de casados se tuvieron que enfrentar a la prensa, a las habladurías, pero Yashiro, siempre estoico, declaró fervientemente que a partir de ese momento ellos eran su familia y velaría por ellos como siempre lo había hecho y que Kuon se los había dejado encargados para cuidarlos, así que, ¿qué mejor manera que siendo familia? Las declaraciones también de los Hizuri, Sho que salió a defenderlos, ante el asombro de muchas personas, y el presidente Takarada, los respaldaron. Así que la prensa no tuvo más remedio que empezar a halagar a la nueva familia Yashiro. Ren, a pesar de amar a Yukihito, quería seguir usando el apellido Hizuri, cosa que a Yashiro le agradó y respetó.

Mientras Kyoko seguía en sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado y su esposo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Orgulloso de su hijo, sabía que Kuon lo estaba mirando también y que, donde fuera que estuviese, estaba muy orgulloso del niño en que se había convertido.

Los dos cantantes se acercan a la conductora y se sientan en el sillón frente a ella.

—Ren-kun, eso fue fabuloso, cantas como un ángel.

—Muchas gracias, Hanabi-san.

—Cuéntame, Ren, ¿cómo fue que te decidiste a cantar? —Ren miró a sus padres y a su tío, ya les había dicho que la principal razón nunca la daría a conocer al público, esa era solo para la familia.

—Crecí rodeado de grandes artistas, y no es porque sean mi familia y los quiera —el publico ríe con la inocencia del niño—, pero mi padre era el mejor actor, mi madre es considerada la actriz número uno de Japón, mis abuelos ni se digan, y aquí tengo a uno de los mejores tíos del mundo, que además es cantante de fama internacional... ¿Cómo iba yo a poder escaparme del mundo del espectáculo? —levanta las manos en el típico gesto que a Kyoko le recuerda tanto a Kuon, lo curioso es que Ren nunca supo que él lo hacía.

—Y dime, Ren-kun, ¿ya tienes tu nombre artístico decidido? —Ren asintió y con la voz fuerte, sin nerviosismo y con el aplomo que caracterizaba a la familia Hizuri, respondió:

—Sí, Tsuruga Ren.

.

* * *

.

N.A. Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, no tengo más nada que decir, que muchísimas gracias por sus increíbles reviews.

Espero que el epílogo les guste tanto como los demás capítulos. XDXD

Saludos


End file.
